A Flower Wrapped in Darkness
by Shade the Raven
Summary: ShadAmy. When a dream is shattered by bitter truth, sometimes light is not the cure. And even the coldest hearts still beat with energy... FINISHED AT LONG LAST!
1. Chapter 1

**A little preview of my newest creation. Chapter One to follow...**

The rain pounded the hilltop in sheets of slick sorrow, but he could not feel it

The waves below crashed against the cliff side in resounding fury, but he could not hear them.

All around him, pieces of the enemy lay in flame and blood, yet that didn't seem to matter now. The lone warrior stood on the edge of the continent, lowered to his fists and knees, silently cursing the very thing he had just fought for… and lost.

_What good are feelings if I can't let her know how she made me feel? _

_What good is life if I don't have her to share it with?_

_Without her, who am I?_

Finally his mind had boiled over, and Shadow the Hedgehog reared back to scream with more power than any mere force of nature could match

"AMY!"


	2. Invites and Discovery

**Hope that little preview got your curiousity! As usual all non-original characters and utensils property of their respective owners.**

Part One: Invites and Discoveries

It was a beautiful spring's evening in Station Square. The full moon was a perfect accent to the already bustling nightlife passing its way through the twilight's cooling air, and the musical echoes from various nightclubs swirled together into an intriguing harmony. All around him, people walked past in pairs or in pairs of pairs chatting, laughing, cuddling, and just being together. And with every step through the crowds of twos or more, her name kept pinging around in his mind, an echo without a voice…

_Maria… is this what we could have shared? Is this what was supposed to be?_

Shadow the Hedgehog buried his fists deeper into his trench coat's pockets as he rounded the final corner to K.H.A.O.S, the greatest of all known clubs, which happened to be owned by Rouge the Bat. As usual, the line was already into the alleyway. The only thing standing in their way was a crimson echidna in a black muscle-shirt and jeans, and he had no real problem embedding his spiked fists into an uninvited guest to shoo them away.

"No, I keep tellin you people, the only admission is with private invite! If you ain't got one, SCRAM!" he was yelling at the front of the line, as it tried to push its way past the velvety-rope barricade. It was just the challenge of strength Knuckles looked forward to.

The midnight warrior ducked back into the dark and pulled out the little white paper. Inscribed on it were his name, tonight's date and exact time, the very building that was before him and encasing all of it was a familiar scent of lavender he could not quite place. He had awoken from a peaceful slumber earlier in the day to find this little note balanced on his muzzle. _Damm, she wasn't kidding about this being private was she? Guess her lil toy is gonna go for a record body count tonight._

He was about to turn around and head back the way he had come when an all-too-familiar voice called down to him "Goin' somewhere, stranger?"

He smirked "Depends on who's asking? Did the faker miss me or something?"

Rouge laughed as she landed delicately beside her partner. Her blue floor-length dress was elegant enough to show she had taste, but open and reveling enough to say she wasn't _that_ uptight "Nah, but you are the last one to get here. For the 'ultimate-life form' you sure do dawdle."

"Is there a reason you are out here with me instead of tending to your guests?" he asked. The jewel-thief was never one to be subtle about pointing out his lack of people skills, but she understood where it was rooted.

Still, she smiled sweetly and linked an arm around his "Just wanted to make sure you'd show up. Now come on!" She pulled him around the back, through the private entrance. Inside, the music was loud and the dancers were bouncing. His mind jumped right down his throat at the closeness of, well _everyone!_ And the ebony hedgehog was not one for tight spaces. Scanning across the building, he quickly caught some attention. At a table on an upper level, Sonic the Hedgehog nodded his way and raised his drink to his darker counterpart and competition, who simply rolled his eyes in response.

"Welllll…loookey lookey whoo decided to sssshow up!" he called down. But Shadow suspected that from the way Sonic was bracing himself upright and the slight slurring of speech that the cobalt speedster had reached his limit.

Suddenly, a mass of golden-orange and white hovered right in front of him, twin tails buzzing at amazing speed "HeyaShadow!Didntthinkyoudmakeitbutyadid!Ohboyohboy!" Tails' eyes were as wide as streetlights, causing Shadow to chuckle slightly "Didn't they tell you to watch the Monster addiction, fox-boy?"

The kitsune laughed hysterically and buzzed back into the crowd. On stage, a cerulean triple-tailed fox and a pure midnight raven were preparing another tune for the mass. The sterling hedgehog at the front nodded to the pair and the music began anew as he balanced the microphone at his muzzle with merely a thought. The fans at their command radiated back equal energy, making him that much more uncomfortable.

_How in the world did they convince Silver to do that? _Shadow pondered as he caught a quick glance of violet fur and a feline tail just behind the curtain _Nevermind._

Turning to Rogue, he asked "So, this is your definition of private? It looks like half the dammed city is here."

She winked "Oh, come on now. This _is_ pretty quiet for this place, ya know. Come on, Shads, you can loosen up too, remember? Besides, everyone else is having a good time."

"Are they now? I'd think the echidna would be more comfortable tossing you around" he replied with his trademark smirk. The bat lit up a bright cherry and smacked him on the arm. Nevertheless, Shadow had to agree with her. It really did look like everyone was enjoying themselves. _Wait a minute…there's one missing… but who? _In his mind, the hedgehog took a head count.

Rouge was at his side.

Knuckles was holding the door.

Sonic was trashed.

Tails was berserk.

Silver was on stage.

Blaze was backstage.

Amy was… _bingo!_

"Aren't we missing the pink one?" Shadow asked, actually intrigued for once. Rose was always the social one, so peppy and full of those infernal smiles. Such an event like this would almost demand her presence.

The question seemed to spark a similar line of thinking in Rouge, her ears jumping up and eyes scanning the scene "Well that's odd. She and Cream were here a few minutes ago. Where did they go?"

"Yourelookingformthemtoo?" The young kitsune's voice appeared again.

Rouge nodded "Did you see where they wandered off to?"

"CreamsaidherandAmywerejustgoingtostepoutsideforsomefreshairandthey… haven't… been back … whew…" Tails sputtered as his natural propeller finally gave out. He sat on the floor at their feet, eyes low and exhausted until the bat scooped him up "Come on hun, lets get you something _without_ sugar. Shadow, would you mind?"

"You're sending me after a couple of lost sheep?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Please Shads? I've got my hands full here." Her eyes were massive and sparkling with energy. It was a look that the thief used often when she needed his services.

Sadly, it usually worked too. "Fine, I'll find those two. Just keep your eye on the faker. I think he's outdone himself this time."

"Will do. Thanks Shads!"

"Don't call me 'Shads'" he called back over his shoulder as he exited the establishment.

The night's breeze cascaded over him as he made his way to the streets, taking most of his apprehension away with it. If there was one amenity the ARK had always lacked, it was open space. Always confined to the inner levels, always staying by Maria's side, Shadow had never appreciated what it felt like to run free in the wilds of the planet. To race through mountains, skating through canyons and freeways alike. He could definitely agree with Sonic's desire to be free to venture whenever and wherever, but Shadow would never let that faker know they had a common joy.

Then the wind began to pick up, howling through the alley. And even if he was not as vulnerable to the elements as all the other scurrying forms around him, Shadow could suddenly feel a chill in the air. Something wasn't right, and that hardened the scowl on his lips.

The scent, a quiet dose of lavender. It whisked past his nose as he scoped the surrounding buildings. It seemed to pull him on a set course through the nightlife until he came across a young rabbit, bucking through the winds parallel to him, tracing back to the club. It wasn't until Cream walked right into him that she too noticed him "Oh, Shadow! What are you doing out here?"

"Looking for you it would seem. Are you alone?"

"I guess so. I was walking back from Amy's when this wind picked up."

_Guess their both safe then. My job's done _he thought. "Go on home Cream"

"Wait, Shadow, I need your help!" she started, almost in a panic "I need you to come with me!"

_Damm, too easy_. "Where?"

"To Amy's house. Something's wrong with her. I think something happened at the party. Shadow, please!" Cream was now tugging at his arm, trying to lead him, her chocolate eyes near tears.

Shadow uttered a low growl, wishing vastly to dismiss her, if only for the peace and quiet. Yet even at her words, the unsettling cold grew inside him. Why this was bothering him so much, he didn't quite understand, but the hedgehog had a funny feeling it wasn't about to go away quietly.

"Fine" he sighed "Where's her place at?"

The young rabbit took off in a dead run, Shadow tucked in close behind. They ran for what seemed like hours until they came across a small brick house near the city's edge. There was light glowing from only one room, and even it seemed dull. The feeling of ice had spread through his veins now, a sickly sense that something was missing.

"Cream, go back to K.H.A.O.S. and tell Rouge you're both ok."

"Okay…" she hesitated for a moment before taking off back toward the club.

Once the young rabbit was a safe distance away, Shadow went to the door. And as he expected, it was locked. So, rather than wait for diplomacy, he unloaded a direct kick and blew the barrier straight in, the scent of flowers and a few candles rushing out to meet the outside. Soft noise greeted him, which his brain translated as music. He dashed to its source and the sight that he saw entering the young hedgehog's bedroom entailed only three words…

"What the _hell?!"_

There before him, in a ebbing pool of crimson, lay the motionless form of Amy Rose.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Send me some reviews and tell me whatcha think!**


	3. The Waltz's End

****

Wow! I'm amazed at the responses this had gotten so for! Simply AWESOME!! And now, my beloved readers, the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

Part Two: The Waltz's End

It was to be an evening years in the making. She had decided that tonight, under guise of celebration, Amy Rose would bring her hero and idol, Sonic the Hedgehog home on her arm. Step one had been to arrange the party. Granted, Rouge never really needed a reason to throw a full-on bash, so that aspect had been simple.

Part two were the guests and the invites. Sonic, Tails and Cream would be easy enough; they always enjoyed a group get-together. Same with Silver, being a visitor from another timeline who was trying to make new friends. And if Silver would be there, chances are Blaze would tag along too. Knuckles would probably take some convincing, but she decided to leave that to her jewel-swiping co-conspirator.

And then there was Shadow. He was going to be the hard one to track down; even Rouge didn't always know where her partner was. Still, Amy Rose wrote one out, in the off chance she saw the ebony hedgehog before the party. Some of her close friends would call him a lost cause, too hardened by his past and his attitude to ever warm up to them, especially in a loud social mass. Yet Amy still wanted to try. To her, Shadow was the personification of a wounded soul. Shielded and brittle on the outside. Inside though, he was alone, even scared of lowering those walls. Sonic may always hold the young flower's heart, but as the eve of the party drew closer, she found this dark knight occupying more and more of her curiosity.

Then came the day. The club had been prepared, all but one guest confirmed. That morning, Amy had awoken full of energy and anticipation. Since all that stored emotion made sitting still near impossible, she decided to go for a run. Quickly making her way outside the city limits, she made her way to her favorite solitary spot, a lone hillside with an equally solemn tree standing guard over it in full bloom. However, Amy was surprised to find that her secret paradise was quite occupied today.

An ebony figure lay quietly against the trunk, arms coiled behind his crimson-striped spines and ruby eyes closed in slumber.

A smile quickly lit up Amy's face as she approached. It was turning out to be quite a day already. Even with the sky threatening a depressing downpour, she was still ecstatic about the evening to come, now that the last guest had been found. Shadow did not stir from his nap, even as Amy came within arm's reach. Quietly, she pulled the letter out of her pocket, but hesitated against just leaving it at his side lest a breeze snatch it away. Then the mischievous thought darted across her mind, causing her jade eyes to brighten. Carefully, she planted a light kiss on the invite and placed it right on Shadow's muzzle. The midnight hedgehog gave only a small grunt of acknowledgement. And as Amy snuck away as quietly as she arrived, she couldn't help but giggle.

_See you tonight, Shadow_…

Then came the final piece of the evening: the outfit. Granted, this wasn't quite a formal ball, but Amy still decided that her normal red dress and boots just wouldn't do. Instead, she chose a black sleeveless top that stopped well above her stomach and dark blue designer jeans that fit well on her hips. Paired with black heels and small golden bracelets, Amy knew her blue beau would be impressed.

Soon after the outfit was ready, a knock echoed through her door.

"Coming!" she said. It was Cream, donning a ivory t-shirt and khaki flood-pants.

"Hey, Amy! Wow, you look great!" her quiet voice was alive with energy.

"Thanks Cream, so do you. I bet Tails will absolutely drop when he sees you."

The young rabbit giggled, gaining a similar reaction from Amy. They made their way to K.H.A.O.S together, swapping sweet gossip and other small talkings. As usual, there was a crowd of loyal partiers gathered, but the surprise was who was holding them all back.

"Dammit all, does it _look _like I'm gonna let you jokers in…Oh, hey Amy, Cream. Whatsup?" Knuckles the Echidna greeted.

"Hey Knuckles. What are you doing out here? I thought the party was inside" Amy replied.

The echidna smirked "Rouge asked me to take care of these losers. Her regular bouncers never showed tonight. Seems to be a trend apparently."

"Wow." Cream said, staring in awe at the magnitude of people this lone guardian was holding back "And you're holding them all back by yourself?"

Knuckles responded by flexing his broad shoulders and thickened biceps "Are you kidding? This is nothing compared to the workout I go through everyday!"

"Yea, but it's not everyday your body gets the same workout as your mouth." Rouge added as she stepped outside to fetch her guests.

"Yea that's tr…wait, _WHAT?_" the crimson echidna yelled, glowing a slightly brighter red.

"Exactly. Now come on in girls and let the knucklehead do his job. Besides, your guys are already here."

"Thank you Miss Rouge" Cream smiled as she entered the building.

"Have fun, Knux!" Amy added. The two younger ladies left Rouge to chat with her doorman. As they entered the club, the loud beats of thrumming music and the roars of an appreciative crowd washed over them. Both were quite surprised to see so many others at what was supposed to be a more private celebration, but Amy had a feeling this would've happened. Rouge's parties seldom remained secret for long.

Still, it didn't matter how many people were there to stand in her way. Amy Rose could always find her cobalt crush. And sure enough, the two found their male counterparts kicked back on the upper floor with a familiar metallic comrade. Both hedgehogs were enjoying their fruity intoxications while the fox sipped away at a more caffeinated concoction.

Silver's mental prowess quickly alerted them to the ladies approach "Uh-oh guys. Incoming."

Tails' ears perked up "Awesome!" He left his seat in a flash of orange to intercept Cream.

Sonic's reaction was the exact opposite. He quickly chugged down his drink to prepare for Amy's greeting. And the rose did not disappoint, wrapping him in a bone-breaking hug "Oh, Sonic! I'm so glad to see you here!"

Sliver snickered, and got up to leave "Looks like you two need some time alone."

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked, trying to pry himself free.

The telekinetic master nodded towards the stage where a new set of musicians, a darker blue triple-tailed kitsune and clean ebony raven, were setting up "A few friends of mine asked me to help them out, and besides, I think it might be fun."

Sonic glanced over the same way, and saw a familiar indigo feline's gaze locked on Silver. Once she noticed the other hedgehog's attention, Blaze quickly vanished among the crowd _Old friends, huh?_ "Well, I'm glad _you'll_ be able to enjoy it at least."

"What do you mean Sonic?" Amy asked "Aren't you having fun?"

"Not exactly…I'm… kinda waiting for someone…"

"Like who? Tails and Silver are busy, Knuckles and Rouge are outside"

"My girlfriend" Sonic interrupted.

Amy's brow narrowed in confusion "But I'm right here, silly."

Suddenly, a brunette squirrel appeared at the blue blur's side, hands full of various drinks "Actually, she's right here. And who are you?"

The young Rose's heart seemed to stop right there and her grip around Sonic quickly fell away "I'm Amy. Amy Rose."

"Oh, so _you're _the one always clinging to my speed demon like a parasite. Sonic told me were a little bitch and all, but I didn't know you were this big of a pain."

All rational thought had left Rose's mind by this point. With joints locked and head spinning, she cast a confused gaze towards Sonic with eyes threatening a flood. The cobalt hedgehog refused to meet his fan's gaze but still managed a nod.

If the room had been still, the sound of Amy's heart breaking would've echoed louder than any instrument could resonate. In an instant, she felt her stomach twist itself into a mess and her mind grew black. Tears saturated her vision as she left the two lovers in a hurry, nearly in a sprint towards the door.

"Damm Sal. Did you really have to go that far?" Sonic asked.

Sally Acorn flipped away a few stray locks out of her gaze "I got rid of her didn't I? What were you doing that whole time?"

"Hoping it didn't have to come to that."

"Yea, well we don't always get what we want hedgehog." Sally retorted, walking back the way she came.

"Where are you going now?" Sonic asked.

"To get more drinks" came the reply, almost ignoring the fact that a fresh armful had just been delivered.

_Oh shit…this won't end well._

Meanwhile, the two youngest partygoers had moved off for their own refreshments. Tails had become pretty well energized, and Cream loved watching her fox bounce around so exuberantly. All that came to a screeching halt when an ever-familiar cherry blur passed their table. The rabbit knew almost instantly that something had gone wrong. Tails hadn't even stopped his sentence until he saw he no longer had the young lady's attention.

"What is it Cream? Huh, what do you see?" the kitsune asked, practically crawling over on the table trying to see.

"I'm not sure" she said, somewhat concerned "I'll be right back, ok Tails? I'm just going to step out for some fresh air."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Ok. I'll get us some fresh drinks!" With that, their table was empty.

It took Cream a good few minutes to find Amy back outside. The once perky teen hedgehog was heading back the way she had come, one slow agonizing step at a time. The tears had long been exhausted, but the sobs were still racking her form and her once vibrant eyes were deadened and bloodshot.

"Amy!" she called out "Amy, what happened?!"

Even as the two walked side by side, Amy didn't even acknowledge her friends presence for the longest time, until finally the question emerged in a creaking voice "Why"

"Amy?"

"Why me, Cream? Why is it always me? Knuckles has Rouge, you have Tails… and I … I don't have anyone…"

"But, Mr. Sonic"

"SONIC IS A LYING BASTARD!!" she yelled at the top of her hedgehog lungs, actually frightening her best friend back a few steps "He... he said he'd never leave me… and now… and now…" the sobs had taken over again.

Cream had never seen her like this. It was like a complete mirror image of what Amy was supposed to be. "Maybe we should get you home, Amy. That party wasn't a good idea."

She simply nodded, fighting to calm the heaving motions of sadness _Is that all I am to them … a bitch… an annoyance?_

The rest of the way back to Amy's house was quiet again. Cream had tired repeatedly to get her friend to respond or even smile. No such luck. Once they had reached her front door, Amy simply squeaked out "Thank you."

"Sure thing Amy. Do you want …" the sound of a door closing and locking answered her. Even the rabbit knew something was still very wrong, and she was going to need help. So, she set back towards K.H.A.O.S, hoping someone would answer the plea.

Once she was inside, Amy Rose made sure both doors, front and back, were locked. She lit only the dimmest candles in her room as she sat on her couch in silence, letting only her dying weeps echo through the house. Inside her though, it was anything but quiet.

_A parasite…a useless leech…that's all there is to me isn't there?_

_But that can't be true! What about all those time we've saved them?! From Eggman? From each other even?!_

_And look where we are now. For all the love and energy we shared, here we are… alone again…_

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" she screamed. It was a feeling Amy wasn't used to, being alone like this. Even after a few mere minutes, she had reached a point of no return. Quietly, she tuned her stereo to one of her favorite soft music stations, taking the sweet time to change out of her evening attire, fold it neatly, and don her favorite silk nightgown, which happened to be a shining blue, and grab two other items from her bedroom

A bottle of twenty year old red wine that she had been saving for the day Sonic would finally propose, and a straight razor blade.

It felt so liberating after a few long moments, the way the wine worked its way through her system and the feeling of it escaping back outside through the clean slashes in each of her arms. No longer would she be just another clingy fan-girl to a false idol. No more would she see so many friends beaten and broken in battle. Finally there would be peace.

It didn't take long for her mind to be too light and dizzy to scream again. Slowly, her jade eyes grew dark as her legs buckled and she collapsed to the floor, the blood and wine mixing so vibrantly with the carpet.

A knock at her door. _Wonder who it is…or does it even matter?_ Then the sounds of the wooden barrier crashing down as someone very determined came inside. _Maybe it's a burglar. Couldn't even wait one more day…_ And then there was darkness, enveloping and calming all her world. Save for a familiar voice elevated in shock.

"What the _hell?!_"

* * *

**One question answered, two more asked. What will become of Amy? Will Shadow save her? WILL I EVER STOP USING CLIFFHANGERS?!**

**Stay tuned**


	4. Desperation

**And now, to answer the questions my fellow readers have posed. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Part Three: Desperation

When Shadow had agreed to look for Amy, he did not know entirely what to expect. If the task had been to bring down a giant Eggman robot or obliterate another Black Comet, then he would've had no problem. Destruction was the ultimate life-form's specialty. This was a different kind of challenge all together, calling on skills he had really never needed before. _Shadow the Hedgehog, reduced to a damm therapist…the irony is blinding._

And even those wonderfully prepared tools in social diplomacy did nothing to prepare the ebony warrior for the sight at his feet. It was like walking into a subtle, poetic nightmare. This young pink flower, the only other person in existence to have seen Shadow shed a tear, a sweet little soul once so full of infective cheer and paralyzing goodwill, now lay drowning in her own blood. Scanning the room, he searched for the struggle or the broken window that the intruder created. Any sign of someone else's foul hand. Nothing seemed misplaced or shattered to his eyes, so Shadow focused on Amy instead.

Carefully, he pulled her to his chest, the crimson staining the fur that didn't already bear the same color

"Amy…_Amy!_ What the hell happened?! Who did this to you?!" Quickly tearing a nearby blanket into strips, he tied the simple dressings to Amy's wounds in a desperate attempt to stop the tide of life from washing away.

Her breath was slow and shallow, jade eyes almost completely lifeless. Even the rosy color in her quills had started to fade out. Her breath still smelled of the wine earlier consumed. It wasn't until Shadow noticed something shiny half buried in blood and satin that two and two came together. And of all the people he could think of, alive and slain, young Rose was the absolute last he would ever suspect to fall this far. _Why Rose?! Why you?_

But this was not a time for deep reflection. Right now the ebony hedgehog needed to run, as fast as his shoes would propel him. Scooping the broken flower into his arms like a bride, Shadow took off back through the doorway into the winds of the night. Though the howling currents had ceased, the cold in his veins would not dissipate. Jetting effortlessly from street to street as quickly as possible, the warrior found himself feverishly wishing he had a Chaos Emerald with him…

Not to mention the actual location of the nearby hospital.

Regardless, he ran with all haste towards the more populated downtown. If there was aid to be had, he deduced it would be there. "It's alright, Rose. We're almost there, just hang on!" he said. And if Shadow didn't know better, he would swear Amy's grasp around his neck strengthened ever so slightly.

But that renewed strength did not last long, and without warning, Amy's chest ceased its repetitions and her grip around her savior's collar slackened almost entirely.

"No, Amy! Not yet! Dammit, Rose _not yet!!_" he yelled over the rushing noise of the air they were dashing through. At this rate, the midnight hedgehog had the distinct feeling that if he didn't find emergency care soon, it wouldn't matter.

But then, there it was, a shining beacon of hope. Barely catching his eye, Shadow noticed the crimson cross marking the landmark he was looking for on a neatly created billboard. Doubling back, he made quick note of the location the sign stated and felt the pressure jump drastically. Turns out they had barely made a dent in the distance left to cover.

"THAT'S where the hospital is?! Shit!" he growled. Even at his extreme speed, there had to be a way to shave away time he didn't have to spare. _Guess there's no other choice, Dammit! I hate having to do this._

Situating Amy upwards onto his shoulder, Shadow cast off the golden bracelets from his wrists and ankles. Not just a shiny, fashionable accessory he wore, very few knew their power. Or, more accurately, their secret. They were his Power Restrictors, keeping Shadow's unique Chaos energies in constant check. Without them, he became a walking emerald, but only with grave cost.

And they were off again, racing at speeds well beyond sound, even scaling the buildings themselves at sharper intersections. The feeling of power coursing through his skin was heavenly to Shadow, but it was deadlocked with the demanding nature of his mission.

After a few unbearably long minutes there it was, the shining tower of medicine they sought. This was very fortunate for them, because there was one factor the speeding midnight blur had not considered. Thanks to the sheer velocities they were traveling at, the small amount of blood left in Amy's veins hadn't been able to clot. The simple wrappings around her arms were completely soaked now, along with his collar, shoulders and chest. Her eyes had closed and her strength had faded completely.

Time it seems, had worked against him. Now there was no other choice. Summoning up every last bit of energy and strength he could, his howl echoed through the streets and buildings.

"Chaos…_CONTROL!_"

It had been a last-ditch effort, to teleport himself and a near-death passenger towards such a distant fortress with only a vague idea when to halt and reappear. There was no way to determine success or failure until the blinding lights and stark white walls of a building's interior surrounded him. Then came the sounds and smells. People moaning in agony, the over-powering bleach…

Doctors being paged. He had triumphed, and not a second too soon.

The aide behind the nearest counter, a young wide-eyed magenta vixen, looked horrified at the sight "Oh my god! What happened to her?!"

"She's … injured…! Get help…_now_!!" Shadow growled, already feeling the exhaustion overcoming him.

She nodded, and a stretcher arrived instantly "Get her to Trauma Four! Page Doctor Caimen and let him know! Come on, move it!" the orders came quickly and professionally. Amy was quickly loaded on the bed and the breathing mask was secured, trying to force life back into her lungs.

The crimson-stained hedgehog could feel his own world succumbing, but strangely enough, it didn't bother him that much. _So that's what helping someone feels like. Humph. Maybe faker's on to something…_

The nurse's voice was the last thing to register in his thoughts "Excuse me sir, are you alright…"

No time for an answer, there was only void as Shadow collapsed onto the cold of the tile floor.

* * *

**Well, he did it... didnt he? Has Shadow saved Amy, and at what cost to himself?**

**Reviews are welcome as always. And I should probably take this opportunity to thank shadowamypunk, she's been instrumental helping me bring this to you all.**


	5. Recompense

**And now, the moment you've been waiting for... well, one of them anyway. Teeheehee!**

Part Four: Recompense

Quiet. It was so wonderful, this absence of noise and distraction. Granted, it was not the first time he lay in such a deep slumber, but this instance was different. Shadow had not been restrained or hunted into captivity, nor had he taken a knockout blow in battle. His energy drained and his body exhausted, even the hedgehog's thoughts were swirling about in a much calmer fashion.

_Next time, I think I'd take the babysitting _he mused. _Still, I really__ hope Rose is alright._

The loud clicking of footsteps brought him closer to reality. Someone else was here, and they were close. Hovering around him with curiosity. Then a voice, or at least bits of one.

"…condition is improving…" Definitely male, somewhat gravely. _Sounds like Knuckles with a hangover_

"When…regain consciousness" A second entity? Had to be. This voice was smoother, even feminine.

"Soon…took a lot of energy… needs rest…keep an eye…"

More footsteps as someone left the room. That just left one other. Shadow knew this other voice had to be near, but he couldn't tell how close until the feel of soothing breath graced his quills and forehead. Not quite what he had expected.

Still, it was just the shock his system needed to restart. One by one, the warmth of feeling returned to his fingers and toes, spreading up through his arms and legs. It took a moment to let his mind prepare, then Shadow the Hedgehog opened his eyes once more. The light above him was harsh and made him squint until well enough adjusted.

He was in a bed like the one Amy had been carted away on. His body was well tucked in and the pillow was surprisingly soft. Various monitors were close by, beeping and pinging as they kept track of his heartbeats and breath. His fur, once stained with innocent blood was cleaner than before, but parts of it still carried a deep, unnerving matte look to them. And as his gaze cleared to allow his mind to do the same, the sounds from these devices increased. The other occupant in the room quickly spun around to investigate, revealing it to be the same sweet nurse he scared the living daylights out of not too long ago.

"Oh my! You're awake already? I guess they weren't kidding about your capabilities. How do you feel?"

He raised himself upright and shook the remaining cobwebs away "I'll survive. What about Amy?"

"Amy? Oh, you mean the young lady you brought in. Perhaps I should page Doctor Caimen so he can explain" her smile faltering as she summoned the physician.

Not quite the answer Shadow was looking for "Explain what? What the hell are you talking about, don't you know?!" Without realizing it, the hedgehog was on his feet, ruby orbs locked with the nurse's gaze, causing her a small amount of panic.

"Please calm down sir. You're body's been through quite a trauma, the best thing for you would be to"

"I didn't ask about myself did I?" he growled.

"Calm yourself, Mr. Shadow" Dr. Caimen said as he entered, a well-built grey wolf. "Looks like you have recovered quite well from your condition, though you should probably be taking it easy."

His crimson eyes flashed with annoyance "Except that's not what I was asking. Now, where's Amy?"

The doctor's expression grew equally serious "She lost a lot of blood and the damage to her arms was very extensive. The lack of circulation also temporarily shut down vital parts of her brain and nervous system, causing additional trauma to her body."

Shadow's eyes widened with a feeling the ultimate life-form never felt, a raw mix of anger, apprehension, even anxiety "Are you telling me she's…gone?"

Caimen shook his head "No, we have her stabilized for now in intensive care, but it will be a few days until we will know if or when she will recover. But I promise you, we will do everything in our power to make sure your lady is safe."

'_My lady?' This guy has a weird sense of humor. Still…_ "When can I see her?"

"I can arrange for a few moments visitation tomorrow afternoon, if that's satisfactory. I'd say around three, three-thirty. It won't be much, mind you, but I suppose it beats the alternative."

Shadow nodded and headed for the door. His trench coat was waiting, folded neatly on the chair as he left. The nurse moved to impede him but Caimen stopped him "It's alright Lucy, let him be."

The cool morning air welcomed him as Shadow stepped back into the world _Humph, guess I was out for longer than I thought. Wonder if anyone missed me_ he smirked. And then it dawned on him, he was still missing something. Well, three things actually. First, he had a long way to go back towards his own familiar territory and only a general idea which direction to head. Granted, it hadn't exactly been the first thing on his mind a little while ago, but now the point seemed a bit more important.

Second were his restrictors. Granted, without them, the reverse journey would be quick. However, he now ran the risk of running himself ragged far too easily. Unacceptable in his mind to have such a flaw.

Luckily for him, search for his bracelets coupled with the extended voyage back allowed him to ponder the third thing missing right now. The object that was the source of all the excitement in the past day, the suspected deliverer of that invitation to the party, the person whose life he may very well have saved for reasons not entirely clear yet. He knew that in good conscience he could not leave her to die like how he found her, struggling and lost in tormented confusion. Even Mephiles or Black Doom himself deserved the fights they gave and received in his eyes.

But that still didn't answer why Amy had chosen such an out of character measure in the first place. Shadow deduced that his best guess would be to ask that damm faker what he knew, since Sonic seemed like the only candidate who could induce such a feeling in Amy. But there was still one stop to make even before that. Because if there was one thing that could really get under Shadow's skin in the middle of all this, it was a bitchy bat. And since she was the one who sent him on this glorious misadventure in the first place, he guessed she was probably wondering what was keeping him _Guess I better let Rouge know what happened. Who knows, maybe even she will have a clue to this whole mess._

**Ask and ye shall recieve! And now the pieces begin to fall into place...**

**Bring on the feedback!**

* * *


	6. Complicating Factors

**I dont know if I can thank you all enough for all the reviews that have been flooding in with every chapter. Not to mention the speed at which I've been writing this lol. Anyways, heres your next dosage:**

* * *

Part Five: Complicating Factors

Starting off, Shadow traced his way back to the ever-so-helpful billboard where he last saw his restrictors. He kept his speed at a light run, just enough so his air shoes would glide easily. Finding the sign easily enough, he began comb the area, looking for anything shiny. Unfortunately, his hunt was in vain, for the bracelets were nowhere in sight. _Dammed street trash must have picked them up. This makes things complicated._

Now Shadow was in a predicament. While it was quite invigorating to flex his full muscle once and awhile, the risk of over-exertion and blackout was far too annoying a weakness to have. When it came down to it, Shadow could acknowledge that he was too great a threat not to be kept in check. This meant finding those restrictors, or possibly even acquiring new ones. And there was only one person he knew of at all who was capable of making such restraints for him.

Dr. Eggman.

Shadow shook that thought out of his head as quickly as it had come. There _had_ to be another alternative. He would rather have the Biolizard's help before that mad scientist. So, since that option was not an option, he had to find the first set. Which would require someone quite skilled at finding shiny objects and the like. _And besides, I was heading there anyway…_

A few minutes later, Shadow was standing at the upper door to K.H.A.O.S., the door that actually led into Rouge's lush apartment above the popular club. The owner had been quite clever in its placement, concealing and positioning it so only invited guests would be able to even knock. He had been there many times, often just for a night or two after some of his more strenuous adventures and battles. It was almost humorous to Shadow that he found himself there once again with the scent of another woman on him. Too bad that aroma had been created with the stains of blood and confusion.

He knocked at the entry and waited, the muffled sounds of stirring forms barely registering even to his ears. Then the heavy stomps of someone approaching, which struck Shadow as quite odd until the door opened to reveal a blurry-eyed crimson echidna, clad in only his boxers.

"Do you have _any_ idea what time it is?" Knuckles asked, clearly annoyed.

"I would say 'good morning' but it hasn't been one. Is Rouge around?"

"Shadow!" her voice rounded the corner followed by her form. Wrapped only in a silky housecoat, she flew past her guardian and embraced the hedgehog in a hug "Where were you last night?! I was so worried when Cream came back all alone! What happened?" Then it dawned on her that Shadow looked unusual. Parts of his fur was distorted and discolored. Patting one of them on his shoulder, Rouge's eyes went wide when a dried dark red substance came back with it "Shadow… is this… _blood?!"_

"Damm, man! Who did you pick a fight with?" Knuckles inquired.

Shadow shook his head "I'm afraid it's not quite that simple."

Rouge led him inside, gesturing for him to have a seat in an over-plushed chair. The two treasure hunters took up the other couch. "Tell us what happened Shadow! Cream told us you went to Amy's house after those two left, and that Amy was really not herself. What happened after that?"

The ebony hedgehog sighed, working to recall all of the night's events "I went to her house alright. Had to break down the door to get inside. I guess she wanted to be alone in her final moments."

"'Final moments'?" Knuckles echoed "You don't mean she…!"

"Oh my god!" Rouge added "Amy…_killed herself_?_"_

"If I had been a minute later, she might have succeeded too. There was so much blood, I was almost certain she was gone. But she was still breathing, so maybe deep down, even she didn't want to die. I took her to the hospital as fast I could. They're doing everything they can, but…"

Rouge's mouth was covered by her hands, eyes threatening a flood. Knuckles sat in deep thought, brow furrowed in confused concern and gaze twitching. Neither of them really knew what to say. This whole situation was as unexpected to them as it was Shadow. "I don't suppose you two saw anything at the party that would explain this?"

"No…I went outside to fetch her and Cream when they arrived, then stayed outside to chat with Knux here. I didn't even know they left until you mentioned it" the bat answered. "I can't believe Amy would ever do something like this…"

"I didn't see Amy leave, but I did see her crush chatting with some squirrel chick on their way in. Think her name was Sal…Sally…, anyways, they went in together, but didn't leave the same way. She left earlier in the night with some other fox, one of the band members, I think. Sonic came out near closing, stone-ass drunk. Even tried to square off with me" the echidna added, sifting through the nights events as best he could.

Shadow let out a small chuckle "I bet that went well."

Knuckles also grinned "Knocked him out with one swing. Wasn't even trying really. Silver and Tails had to drag him home."

_Hmmmm…_ the wheels were turning in their heads now. "You don't think…Sonic was cheating on Amy… I mean, its _Sonic_. He's better than that" Rouge started.

"Were they…dating?" Shadow asked. The last part of that sentence came out rougher than the rest, and both the others noticed.

"I don't think so" the echidna added "Sonic never has let Amy get that close. I mean sure, he hasn't been resisting her as much lately, even hanging out with her more. Maybe Sonic was just being nice and she went overboard with it. You know how she can be."

"True. But to go that far? He must have really messed her up" the huntress countered.

"That doesn't matter right now" Shadow interrupted in a loud growl. "Right now, what matters is there's an innocent young flower in the hospital and she may never recover! We can talk about social mistakes later."

Rouge nodded. "You're right. Did the doctors say when we can see her again?"

"They are going to try and create some time tomorrow afternoon…but…"

"Oh?" the bat asked.

"Actually, I also need your help before then" _I can't believe I'm asking this._

"Well sure, Shads! What can we do?"

"We?" Knuckles tried to inject.

"I need to find my restrictors."

The treasure seekers both gave him a semi-blank stare.

"My bracelets" Shadow clarified.

"_OH!_" Both said "Is that all? Leave it to me sugar." Rouge added, batting her eyes.

The ruby-splotched hedgehog sighed "Thank you." Shadow never was one to as for help normally. But then again, the past thirty-some hours had been quite unusual.

"However, first things first. Shadow, you look like hell" she continued "Why don't you grab a shower while I make some breakfast."

He gave a trademark 'humph' "Since when did you cook?"

"A lady picks up a few skills when she travels in search of precious gems" she smiled with one hand on chest "Besides, if knucklehead doesn't get something in that belly, he'll spend half the trip complaining."

"I would not!" the echidna countered. As Shadow made his way down the hallway to the shower, he couldn't help but flash a smirk at the sparring of words taking place.

_Oh well. Guess it makes them happy. _

That little thought stuck a very sensitive nerve. Those two argued more than any couple he had ever seen, yet they were inseparable. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the inner dynamics of such a romance, but Shadow wouldn't put much of anything past his own limits. Or theirs really.

Then there was the two youngest comrades, Cream and Tails. If there had to be an example of innocence and downright cuteness, it was those two. Always playing together, having fun and sharing sweet nothings. Such simple pleasures fulfilling simple needs. Sometimes it was enough to make him gag, but deep down it was actually painful to see. A reminder of opportunities he had missed, being isolated in the heavens with only one person to truly call a friend.

And of course, Blaze and Silver. Two warriors, fighting an epic struggle alone yet always side by side. If there was an easier setup for passion, he simply couldn't think of it.

That left himself, Shadow the Hedgehog. Planetary hero, or alien killing machine? Cold-hearted loner, or just trying to find his place in the world?

Even he wasn't sure which one was correct. Yet there was one other who never gave up trying to help, who was never really scared of what he could do. The sweet little flower that now lay in between life and death. But, hadn't Shadow done the same for her? Risking his own life to save hers, never turning his back to her voice…

Did he, Shadow the Hedgehog, care _that much_ about someone else?

As the steaming hot shower worked its way through his stained quills, he came to a simple deduction to such a grand argument.

_Only one way to find out…but for now, it's up to her._

* * *

**And so the wheels begin to turn in Shadow's mind of events to come... but what will those thoughts mean if she never wakes up?**

**Bring on the feedback!**


	7. Backtrack

**I'm not gonna lie, that last chapter was hard to do. But I'm proud of it, just as the reviews say you all are too. And now, to make things interesting.**

* * *

Part Six: Backtrack

A few hours later, dressed more appropriately for such a hunt and filled with a very satisfying breakfast of bacon, eggs and toast, the three were on their way to the street where the billboard stood. Shadow took the lead, still keeping himself at pace with the others. Rouge easily cut through the air with a graceful silence, though sometimes the hedgehog wondered how her frame was _that_ aerodynamic. Knuckles brought up the rear, showing off his own skills by climbing onto and leaping from each and every building possible from the club to the spot.

"Here" Shadow announced. "This is the spot where I took them off. I've looked everywhere within reach so far."

"Alright then. Let's split up. Shadow, you search that way, back down the alley. Knucklehead, you take the sidewalk and sewers, and I'll scout from the air" the huntress suggested.

"Why do I have to get stuck with the freakin sewers?! Every time someone loses something, I get stuck checking the plumbing work…." The echidna ranted on and on as he quickly punched through a manhole cover and submerged beneath the street.

Shadow smirked "How ever can you put up with him?"

Rouge smiled and shrugged "Guess I'm a sucker for strong guys in red with big jewels" And with that, she took back to the skies.

The hedgehog simply shook his head as he began to sift through the same old ground once more. Though only half his mind could focus on the task at hand. The other half hovered in silent contemplation above a hospital bed some ways away. _I wonder what Rose is like when she's not wrapped up in that imbecile. Is she always so energetic, or will we spend more moments in silent admiration…_

Above even the bat's gaze, high in the clouds, another specter kept its own eye locked on them, shifting back and forth in and almost mechanical repetition. It watched as the three searched high and low for something. What exactly that was, it cared not. But another viewer, locked in a different cavern far from them, was very intrigued by their progress.

"So Shadow, you _did_ come back for them. And you brought the knucklehead and batgirl. How interesting" he said, sporting a trademark grin and rapping his long fingers together. "Maybe these little beauties will be more useful than I thought…"

The trio searched high and low, inside and outside, and everywhere in between for what seemed like forever until the tell-tale shadows of twilight began to descend on them. Between them, they had recovered a plethora of small shiny objects, a few dollars in loose change and some unusual attention. A small crowd had begun to gather, watching intently as Shadow searched. For many, it was their first look at another hedgehog apart from Sonic. 'Was he like that dammed imposter' they were wondering. 'What is he looking for?' 'Why wasn't he smiling and waving to them?'

The ultimate life-form had just about had his fill with these most infuriating stragglers, and then he received a most unwelcome message. A small boy, desperate for his attention, chucked a small rock at Shadow, hitting him square in the back of the head. That, as the proverb goes, was the straw that broke the camel's back. He turned to face the direction of the assailant, eyes alive in a violent crimson. Stalking towards the mass, he could feel his restraint starting to slip, chaos energies beginning to build and threatening to overpower him. His fur stood on end, starting to take on its own hue of nebula-like darkness. The crowd had also taken notice of this and began to scatter in a calamity of scared noise.

Then a hand on his shoulder, holding him still "Calm down hun. You don't need to go ballistic on them too" Rouge said, trying to calm her partner down. It took a few long moments of heavy breathing and growling, but Shadow regained his composure, locking those powers back down inside "Humph. Pathetic humans. Any luck?"

"Afraid not. Those little bracelets of yours must have sprouted legs and walked off."

All of a sudden, an eruption of concrete sounded behind them. Out of the urban volcano sprouted a grungy ruby echidna, muttering something resembling a rap melody to himself and really paying no attention to who was around him "…and I'm gonna take that sweet, sweet ass and I'm gonna…!"

"Gonna what, sugar?" Rouge asked, almost purring. She loved seeing her guardian so worked up.

Knuckles was quite startled by the sudden announcement of company. "DAAAAAAGGGH! Holy shit, batgirl! Didn't your mother ever tell you not to sneak up on an echidna in the middle of a thought?!"

"When you have a good one, let me know" she replied. "I don't suppose you had any luck."

He vented a sigh "Sorry. No bracelets."

Suddenly, a lightning bolt brightened the sky, its echoing thunder rattling brick and bone. And one by one, the drops came down. Soon enough, there was no force powerful enough to stop them.

"Ah, hell! This is just what we need! C'mon, let's head back!" Knuckles yelled over the pounding droplets. Rouge nodded and leapt into the air, keeping low to avoid being blown away. Taking one last dreary look at a wasted hunt, she was surprised to find that the last member of the trio hadn't budged. Not really sure what to make of this, Rouge doubled back "You comin' Shadow?"

No response. The hedgehog simply stood rooted in place, arms folded and eyes closed. The rain had already slicked his spines and pulled them downwards more like Sonic's.

"Shadow? You in there?" she asked again, standing at his side.

"I can't count how many of these storms I'd seen from the ARK. Back then, Maria and I used to imagine how amazing they were, how powerful they could be. But now, standing on this side of the glass, it just doesn't compare to the clash I feel deep down inside."

Rouge had no idea how, or even if, to reply. She had never seen her hedgehog comrade act like this. So mindful, even philosophical. _Wonder what brought this on…could it be Amy?_

"I've done some good things, Rouge" Shadow continued. "I did them for her, for a promise fifty years an echo. But I've also done terrible things, trying to find a place in the world I vowed to protect. So now, in the midst of a storm that seems so small, what does that make me?"

"Simple. It makes you, Shadow the Hedgehog, just as imperfect as the rest of us. But more than that, it makes you our friend" she answered. By now, both of them were completely saturated. But to these two, it didn't really matter.

"HEY! Y'all comin' or are you just gonna stand there like freakin scarecrows?!" the echidna called back, breaking the growing silence. Both Shadow and Rouge began chuckling "You must have a serious weak spot for that one" the hedgehog said.

"What can I say? He's a charmer. Come on Shads, let's head back. We don't want to catch a cold if we're gonna see Amy tomorrow."

"Agreed." Rouge nodded and took off once again, Shadow hot on her heels. There was still much to do before tomorrow. And, to his gratefulness, he accomplished another very important task. On the return journey to Rouge's pad was a small florist shop, and inside were the most vibrant flowers to ever cross the crimson midnight's path. Deviating for only a moment, Shadow took great care in picking only the most beautiful, most perfect red rose he could find. _A rose for a Rose…how fitting indeed._

**Someone's got their eye on you, Shadow...**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, one you've all been waiting on!**


	8. Unexpected

**I'm afraid I must forewarn you all now that this story may slow down a bit in it's updates thanks to that annoying thing called real life. But fear not, I _will_ finish this...even if it kills me lol. Anyways, as promised, the moment you've been asking for...**

* * *

Part Seven: Unexpected

The storm continued throughout the night, the downpour coming in sheets and lightning jittering across howling winds. The three luckless compatriots made it back to K.H.A.O.S in one piece, just very, very wet. After a through drying and an equally-surprising dinner of chicken parmesan a la echidna, they settled down in the main living room to ride out the storm, Shadow absently flipping through the channels of Rouge's TV.

"I cant believe we didn't find those damm bracelets… I mean come on, _us!_ The two best damm treasure hunters in this freakin world!" Knuckles was still ranting. He never was one to accept defeat.

"Oh calm down, red. I'll put the word out with my bosses down at G.U.N tomorrow and those lil shiners will turn up in no time" added the bat, legs tossed casually in her lover's lap while he massaged her calves. Not exactly the scene the midnight loner wanted to witness.

"What time did the doctor say we could visit?" she asked Shadow, seeing he was still a bit on the tense side.

"Three, three-thirtyish. He said we may not be able to stay too long though" he answered. Hell, Shadow would make do with five seconds, just as long as he could see her eyes filled with life again.

"I really hope she's ok."

"She is. I know it" Knuckles said. "Amy may look docile, but she's got a lot of spirit. Besides, have you ever seen her go berserk with that hammer?" All three chuckled, easing the anxiety slightly.

Rouge yawned wide and stood, heading back for her bedroom. Stopping at her darker comrade, she placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder "Well, I think it's about time for this lady to get her beauty sleep. Will you be ok, Shads?"

"I know my way around, and didn't I tell you to stop calling me 'Shads'?"

She chuckled and disappeared around the corner, Knuckles following a few seconds later "Try not to break anything, ok?"

"What, like your pride?" Shadow retorted.

The ruby guardian laughed "Still as sharp as ever. Catch ya later…'Shads'!" Quickly, he rounded the same corner before the hedgehog could get a scruff of fur. Shadow growled, only half annoyed at that stupid nickname, and settled back down in the chair. Channel after channel went by, but nothing would sustain his mind.

"I really hope Shadow's all right. I'm worried about him. He doesn't seem like himself" Rouge's voice. He could hear them, muffled though it may have been by walls and distance

"How come he's got you so worked up? Last time I checked, isn't he normally a hard one to read?" Knuckles questioned.

"That's just it. I think Shadow really cares about Amy, and I've never seen the protective side of him. I mean, who knows what he can do…"

"So what? If he really feels that strongly about anyone, it will probably do him some good. That hedgehog has a lot of pent up emotion, and I can't think of anybody else who could handle it."

"I guess your right"

"Well, duh. Aren't I always?" Suddenly, there was a loud squeak as Shadow heard the two shuffle about furiously for a few moments. Then came some more… intimate purring, so he quickly focused on the screen in front of him. Naturally, he had come to rest on a romantic tearjerker _Okay, okay! I get it… sheesh. Wonder what the weather looks like tomorrow._

It wasn't long after until the ebony hedgehog was unconscious once again, snoozing peacefully in the chair. Well, trying to anyway. After he was reminded of the significance tomorrow brought, a sudden sense of anxiousness came forth. Try as he might to detain or suppress it for a later moment, it swelled like a fountain in his brain. Letting his thoughts run wild. Too bad such a moment is not always a good thing.

There she was, Amy Rose, surrounded by carnations sharing her name and glowing color. Shadow could hear her laughter, and oh what a beautiful sound it was! The way her cheeks radiated that smile eternally locked in place was enough to crack even the hardest defenses Shadow could muster. He could hear her voice, calling to him. Demanding his presence at her side. And so he took off, as fast as he could towards that sweet innocence which was quickly claiming a rooted place inside him.

Strangely enough, he covered no ground towards his pursuit. Quite the opposite actually, the scene before him seemed to out-race him fading into the darkness of void. Try as hard as he could to run harder, to call out her name, Shadow heard only the eerie silence.

Then a voice, frigid and evil, one he had never before encountered. It emanated not from around him, but echoed from deep inside _Well, wasn't that just sweet…_

Shadow searched all around him for whomever stole the scene of perfection from him, however like the day's earlier pursuit, he searched and hunted to no avail.

_Oh, come now hedgehog. Did you really think you would ever be free?_ A quick flash of light, just enough to make out a shaded silhouette. It was humanoid, what he could see. But what really stuck out to Shadow was the over-egotistical mustache branching out either side of the figure's face. A feeling of repulsiveness and disgust washed over him at this little insight.

_Let's never forget who saved your pathetic little life. Who set you loose into the world to even experience these emotions. You owe me quite a debt, Shadow. And I always collect what I'm owed…_

A clever retort almost escaped Shadow's tongue, but then the figure raised a grey, metallic hand and that reply was lost to horror. Inside the clutches of it's bladed fingers was a rose, just like the ones surrounding Amy. Instead of reflecting her inner joy however, this flower was stained in blood, a steady drip still falling from it's decaying petals. In a sickening last touch, the hand swiftly closed on the withering plant, neatly slicing in into several pieces. Try as he might to scream, Shadow's voice simply would not emerge from his chest. The only sound left to perceive was the maniacal laughter all around him, and the last drops of life from a destroyed innocence.

Shadow snapped awake, gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat. He had never had a nightmare of that magnitude before. Normally, his dreams had been from memories lost or recent ones under review. This one had just been unreal. It was so unnerving to him, simply trying to regain composure, that it took his brain a second to realize he wasn't the only person awake.

"Well, good morning to you too, sleepyhead. Thought you'd never join us." Knuckles replied to the outburst as he sipped his steaming mug.

"Yea, but if that's how you normally wake up, I advise separate bedrooms." Rouge added, presenting Shadow with his own piping hot cup of equally black fluid. He gratefully accepted the offering, letting the liquid fuel melt away the last strands of anxiety the dream had produced. Besides, today was supposed to be an exciting day, in a much better way.

"How long was I out?" he asked, still half-groggy.

"Quite a while. It's almost noon now. Guess you were still wore out from using so much energy. Besides, it looked like you were having a bad dream in there."

Shadow shook his head, trying not to worry his comrade any more than she apparently already was. "Nah, just a bit anxious."

"Me too Shads. Me too."

Once a quick breakfast and clean up were taken care of, the trio set off once again towards the hospital. It was a slow pace today, each step the travelers took weighed down with thought and anticipation, Shadow in particular. His mind was racing faster than his feet ever could, trying to nail down the first thing that would come out of his mouth.

Still, they reached their destination moments before the chosen hour. Behind the admissions counter, the same magenta fox was busy shuffling random papers and folders when she noticed their approach "Oh, hello Mr. Shadow. Dr Caimen is waiting for you. Fourth floor, room twenty."

"Thanks Lucy" he nodded as they passed by toward the elevator. Once the lift doors were sealed, the echidna simply couldn't resist "Friend of yours? She looks cute."

"Just someone else I had backed into a corner out of fear" Shadow replied.

"Oh. Gotcha."

The doors opened swiftly once they reached the fourth floor. Shadow's stomach was doing complete flips inside him now, his very fur had grown warmer to the touch. His hands buried inside the pockets of his coat only to keep them from flailing about in a fashion unbecoming an ultimate life-form. The rose was still there as well, radiant and beautiful, secured in his coat without anyone else's knowledge as far as he could tell.

Soon enough, the room marked twenty was before them. Casting a look over each shoulder, his comrades nodded and smiled, letting him know they were ready too. Shadow nodded back, and casually brushed the door aside.

Inside he found something even he did not anticipate. To be sure, Amy was there, nestled comfortably in bed. She looked so peaceful, so delicate in this state. It was still hard for the midnight warrior to look past how the poor flower ended up like this. Dr Caimen was at her bed side, checking the display of one of the monitors.

And then there was one last visitor, the mere presence of this one unaccounted variable dropped the ebony warrior's once stone-etched face contorted into an unparalleled confusion, mixed evenly with a touch of shock.

"Hey Shadow! Whats up?" Sonic the Hedgehog asked.

* * *

**Yep, another little twist. Couldnt resist it!**

**Leave me your thoughts please!**


	9. Dawn

**Well, this is certainly an uncomfortable situation for a certain blue blur. However will Shadow respond?**

* * *

Part Eight: Dawn

Not a single beat passed in the room before Shadow had his cobalt counterpart secured in his grasp by the throat. Sonic was quite surprised by his rival's quick reflexes and was now trying to yank and pull himself free "Shad…ugh...what...the hell…gaak!"

Shadow's crimson eyes were alive with fire, voice primal and resonating, his hands constricting with the aid of the energies buried deep within "You have exactly two seconds to explain why you're here before I make you a permanent resident of this place, faker!" By then, Knuckles and Rouge were at his side, lending their strength to free the blue speedster "Stop it, Shadow! Put him down!" the huntress was pleading.

"Come on…dammit! Let go!" Knuckles added, only about a tic away from using his namesake to break up this entanglement.

Dr. Caimen was also not about to let this happen "For God's sake gentlemen! _Not _in my hospital, and _certainly not_ in front of the patient!" he barked.

The ruby-marked warrior growled indignantly and pulled his prey back into the hallway. Once there, he dropped his quarry like a sack of chili dogs. Sonic collapsed to the ground, confused and out of breath "Damm, Shadow… some… greeting you've got."

"Shut up! I know why you're here, you son of a bitch. And I think you know why Amy is lying there half-dead. Tell me Sonic, what the hell did you do to her?!"

"I didn't do anything!" the blue hedgehog pleaded "Look, that night at the club, she was acting clingy like always, and my girl there didn't take it so well. So Sal told her off."

"Yea… but didn't she leave with one of the band guys? Doesn't look like that worked well for you either blue" Knuckles added.

Sonic chuckled, but his gaze remained focused on the floor "Notice that too, did ya red?"

Then, from further down the hallway, came the high-pitched plea of two younger warriors as Tails and Cream came motoring down the path to stand by their hero's side

"Shadow! Rouge, Knuckles!? Whats going on?" Tails asked, wide-eyed and perplexed.

"Let me help you up, Mr. Sonic" Cream added as the hedgehog retook his footing to face his adversary.

"What do you mean this girl 'told her off'? Why didn't you stop her?" the midnight warrior persisted. He was sure the blue imposter wasn't as innocent as he claimed to be.

"Just how it sounds, Amy came up and pounced on me like always, Sally got jealous and told her to get lost…only in the not-so-nice way."

"She bitched Amy out? Damm, I guess that slut's reputation isn't entirely bad press" Knuckles commented, earning a slap on the shoulder from his huntress "Watch your mouth, knucklehead!"

The guardian grinned sheepishly at the two set of smaller ears. Tails simply shrugged while the polite little rabbit looked mortified.

"That still says nothing about why you didn't intervene, faker" Shadow injected.

"Look, I didn't know it would come to this! I mean, everytime I try to say something, it just doesn't sink into Amy's head. I wanted to let her down gently, but Sally beat me to it. I was too shocked after she said what she did, you can ask her. I'm just as stunned as you all are that Amy would go this far!"

"I don't think so" Shadow retorted. "If you had been so concerned, _you _would have gone to Amy's house to check on her. And it would've been _you_ covered in her blood, racing across town to save her life! You've _never_ deserved her affection and you know it!"

"Oh yea?" Sonic retorted. "And I suppose you think you do, Mister 'I'm-obsessed-with-a-dead-chick'?"

There were an incomputable number of possible answers Shadow could have given, but the one his mind chose to send off his tongue into the air was nowhere near what anyone had predicted "You're damm right I do!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! Please!" Dr. Caimen physically interdicted any further dispute by putting himself directly between the two hedgehogs. "You can argue about this later! Right now there is a young woman in there who is hanging on to life by a thread! Do you really think Miss Rose would like to see you like this?"

Both rivals growled in subtle agreement and slackened their forceful push towards each other.

"That's better. Now, we don't have a lot of time. She's scheduled for some responsiveness tests in about twenty minutes. And it appears Miss Rose has quite a lot of visitors. Mr. Sonic, since you were here first, you may go ahead. Just please keep in mind of everyone else."

The blue blur nodded and fixed a quick, patented grin to his lips, even straightening his quills to be the peak of perfection. Then he went into the young rose's room, taking the flower's delicate hand and saying whatever sweet words and thoughts he had saved up, and causing no small amount of impatience to some of the other guests. Yet for all the blissful contemplations he offered, Amy gave no reaction. No sign at all she even knew he was there. Shadow gladly took a small dose of satisfaction from that.

Once he was done, Sonic let Tails and Cream have their turns. The other three did not pay these two any undue disrespect, being so young. Still, it was fairly obvious that the crimson-striped hedgehog was anxious above all else.

While they were inside, curiosity got the best of the echidna once more "Hey Sonic, I just have to know, how did you guys know Amy was here? I doubt Mr. Sunshine over there told you and I know we certainly didn't."

Sonic nodded "Did you see the receptionist downstairs. Goes by the name of Lucy."

"Oh yea, we saw her. I think she likes that Mr. Sunshine…"

The blue hedgehog gave his own 'humph' "Well's she's a friend of Sal's. I know her from way back too. Anyways, they were talking yesterday about the party, and when Sal mentioned a certain annoying pink hedgehog trying to usurp her, Lucy put two and two together and called me with the scoop. I let Tails know because Amy is like a big sister to the lil guy and he brought Cream."

"And..?" Knuckles pressed on.

"What? I know how this kind of scene isn't your thing, and its hard enough to keep track of Rouge. Anyways, looks like they're done in there," and indeed, the two youngest fighters were outside talking with the huntress, who was having fun making the kitsune glow a bright red. "Keep an eye on Shadow, will ya? I don't think he's all there right now."

Knuckles hated to admit when someone else was right about anything, but even he had to acknowledge that Sonic had seconded his concern, "Will do. Later."

Then, after those three had said their farewells and left, the midnight hedgehog pulled an unexpected card. Nodding to the thief at his side, he simply said "Your turn."

Rouge was surprised at her comrade's comment, needless to say "Me? But, Shadow… you've been so"

"It's all right. I think it would be best if I went last."

The bat nodded a bit reluctantly, unsure of his intentions, but went into Amy's room to pay her respects. She kept her visit short, since she was never quite that close with the bright cherry teen. After her came Knuckles. And never being one for words guarding a giant emerald most of his life, the echidna's dues were paid mostly in silence.

Finally, it was his turn at last. No one else to intrude upon his thoughts, and no other barriers but mortality itself before him.

He took the empty chair next to her bed, gently placing his hand over her own. Up until this moment, Shadow thought he knew exactly what he was going to say Amy, carefully wording it, brooding over it. Now, with the rose's hand clutched with his own, those words were lost into a corona of thought.

"I don't have much time here, Rose. And I'm not sure if anything I say will pierce the darkness that you're now wrapped in. Still, I have to try, because I've been where you are, and I know how much it hurts without having something…or someone to look forward to again."

Maria's image flashed before his eyes once again, that same private smile she would bear for Shadow and Shadow alone. But then, the vision blurred and took on a shade of pink all its own. Her golden locks transformed into shorter, pink quills and those once cerulean eyes took on a more jade-like shade. Yet the smile never faltered. Now it was like he could almost feel Amy's life, her very soul through this damaged form.

"Amy, while I have never understood entirely where your energy has come from, I have never lost respect for it… or you. So, as if it were the last thing left in the world, I can only hope to see you bounding vibrantly with it once again."

Shadow took out the carnation from his pocket and placed it delicately on the table next to her head rest. "It may not be much, I know. But it's the least I could do to show you what you mean to us…and to me."

Shadow looked back to the doctor, who nodded the silent cue that it was time. His sigh dropped his gaze down to her face one last time. In another move that stunned all those around who knew him, the ebony loner placed his lips upon the Amy's forehead as he whispered one last memento "See you soon my rose, somehow… that much I promise." Standing to leave, he gave her ungloved hand one last light squeeze, and as he walked away, something suddenly restrained him. Snapping his gaze back around, his ruby orbs lit up when he say those small pink fingers still wrapped around his wrist, her grip actually tightening around him. Seeing this, Dr. Caimen rushed into the room to investigate, buzzing from instrument to instrument "This… this is…_incredible!_" he stammered out, robbed of any logical explanation or even theory for what he could only describe as miraculous. "Pulse and respiration equalizing, brain activity increasing thirty percent… forty percent…stabilizing now…simply stunning."

"Doc, whats happening?! How is she?" Rogue asked, nearly flying through the wall upon all the commotion.

"See for yourself" Caimen said, stepping out of the room to allow their admission. Once inside, the huntress broke down in sheer joy and had to wrap herself around her echidna for support. There before them, Shadow the Hedgehog was kneeled by Amy's bed, both hands enveloping hers and crimson orbs locked with the rose's slowly opening gaze. And as the moments extended onward into seeming eternity, the colors of cherry and life returned to her eyes. And for all the experiences Shadow had ever played a part in, this made all others like it empty by comparison.

"It's alright Amy. I'm here, everything's okay now" Shadow repeated again and again as Amy's eyes came into focus on the cracking voice of the crimson-splashed individual she was holding onto.

"Sh..sha…Shadow?" her voice was rough and dry, but still the sweetest thing he had heard all week.

"I'm here Amy. I'm right here with you. And I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

**And now, the healing can begin... :D (evil chuckle)**

**Leave me your thoughts!**


	10. Collision

**Well, lookey lookey at who's awake... and not a moment too soon. Bout time, right?**

* * *

Part Nine: Collision

The computer screen came alive with pictures, readings, and speeding text. Chirping loudly for attention, a small mechanical figure approached the calamity of excitement. It silently stood there, studying the displays and paying no heed to the outside world. Even with the clomping footsteps of its master approaching.

"Report!" the taller being demanded.

"Sir, specified energy readings confirmed at coordinates two-zero-seven by one-one-six" it relayed.

"Show me." And in an instant, the map was shifted to display the aforementioned location. "Hmmm, Downtown Metro Hospital…how interesting." _Hiding in a hospital Shadow? How unbecoming of you. Didn't I teach you better than that?_

"Status of Epsilon?"

The screen shifted again to another room, bustling with activity "Epsilon reported as ninety percent completed. Modification of power amplifiers on schedule."

"Excellent!" the larger figure hooted. "We're almost ready."

* * *

It felt so wonderful again to be held again by his touch, Amy Rose simply could not put it into words. She had been so detached, simply ready to accept the sweet embrace of death that night. It felt like there really was no one left in her reach or reason.

Then he had come, smashing through her front door and radiating the strength of life back into her thoughts. In an echo, she had heard his voice abound with confusion and concern. She wanted to push him away as well, for who would believe that Shadow would've done anything but mock her.

But he didn't.

Shadow did quite the opposite, the one thing her former blue crush always seemed to do so well. The midnight hedgehog scooped her up in his arms and took off into the night. Even against the howling wind and the confused pedestrians, she could hear his voice, pleading for her to stay with him. She could feel his heart beating inside him, its own energy trying to force her own to keep going. Never, in all her years of chasing after the cobalt speedster, had she ever felt anything like it. And as her the darkness drug her down beneath the depths of consciousness, her eyes traced to his face, so full of emotion and all the warmth she had missed for so long. Amy wanted to thank him, to wrap her arms around his neck and not stain his fur in a new shade of crimson. But now, had she blown that chance away too?

_Shadow…I'm so sorry…_

The feeling of time and connection had been lost for what seemed to be eternity. But then, she could sense it again. Energy, warmth and life. It was like being born anew. Yet there was more to it than even that much. She could sense _him_. Like the hanging shade before the dawn, it was like he was everywhere around her. And it felt so warm, so comforting, Amy wanted to trap that sensation forever. It spread throughout her broken body, energizing everything from her quills to her toes. Slowly, her mind surfaced from the abyss and back into reality. Around her, she could hear voices, like echoes of lost time.

"…You need someone who can settle down with you and always be in the one spot you need them in, Ames. And that just isn't me. But that doesn't mean we cant still hang out, you know?" Was that…Sonic's voice? _Why was he there?_

"…so worried about you, please be okay Amy…" _Poor Cream. She sounds so broken up. I hope Tails is watching after her._

"…stay strong…for all of us" Rouge? There was an unexpected guest. _Maybe Knuckles is here too. Haven't seen them in a while._

And then, there he was. Shadow the Hedgehog, but not the cold, defensive and solitary warrior Amy had seen before. His voice was low, yet soothing to her ears. And then there were the words themselves. Simple connections of vocabulary, yet she had struggled for so long to hear them from the lips of the blue blur. She had tried to beg, to bribe, cling to his arm and every slick thought. Even entrust to him that highest level of purity and innocence. Only to be downright betrayed by her youthful heart.

After that, her soul had taken on the same blackened color of the hedgehog that now held her hand, asking her for the one thing Amy had been searching for. That little four letter word she had tried to purge from her system that dreadful night. And now, here it was again, in a crimson-striped form. If nothing else, Amy had to know the truth.

She felt him begin to leave her side, yet still refusing to let go. Amy poured all that newfound charge into her grip. _I'm right here. Shadow, don't go yet! Don't let go!_

It worked. As her jade eyes once again fluttered open into the day, she was greeted by a dumfounded ebony hedgehog, his own ruby orbs shining. It was something Shadow thought he would never see again.

"Sh..sha…Shadow?" she squeaked out, throat parched from not being used.

He closed the distance between them quickly, kneeling at her side like the dark knight he had played two evenings ago. "I'm here Amy. I'm right here with you. And I'm not going anywhere."

That was all she needed to hear, as suddenly her arms were locked around the ebony savior's neck with a classic vice grip. No more words were necessary, her tears of joy did all the conversing for both of them. Shadow held his flower in an equal pose, balancing furiously between delicacy and passion. He settled for the latter and pulled Amy right into him, eyes closed in silent worship.

Outside, the reaction wasn't quite as one-sided. Rouge was in an equal state of happiness, face buried Knuckles' chest. The echidna himself, while being ecstatic that Rose was awake again, he couldn't help but raise his brow in wonder. _How the heck did he do that?! Wasn't she close to death not too long ago?_

Then there was Dr. Caimen, still completely baffled by what he had just witnessed. "There's just no way to explain this. It's impossible to simply infuse life itself, isn't it?" With curiosity besting his logic, he went hastily to a nearby supply room and grabbed something resembling a tragic accident between a flashlight and a radio antenna. Tracing back his steps to room twenty. It made a buzzing sound with each stomp, but the moment it waved in the direction of the embracing hedgehogs, the buzzed increased almost a wail.

Catching the attention of huntresses' super sensitive ears. "Whats up, doc? It looks like a Geiger-counter."

"Something like that. It's built to monitor most any known energy and radiation levels, which I'm afraid your darker friend in there is giving off in abundance."

"Radiation? What does that mean?" Knuckles asked.

Caimen sighed "I'm not sure yet, but I won't rest until I know."

Their words were lost on the two inside the room wrapped up in each other. "How is this possible, Rose? You were so close to being…"

Amy silenced him with a finger "It was thanks to you, Shadow. Without your strength, I wouldn't have the reason to fight back like I did. It was like, I could _feel_ you calling out to me."

Shadow flashed his patented smirk "I guess I really am persuasive after all. What do you think Doctor? When will she be ready to leave?"

Dr. Caimen was shocked to hear his name, being so deep in thought over this new discovery "Well, since I really can't explain yet how this is possible, I would ask that the patient remain here for observation overnight. Beyond that, if everything checks out, I won't have a problem releasing her."

Amy sighed a light sigh "Okay, but can he stay with me?"

"Of course." The wolf replied. _Because for all I know right now, he's the only thing keeping you alive._

* * *

**Finally, the side of Shadow so long shielded by cold and pain...aint it sweet?!**

**You know where to leave your love (or hate, but Im hoping to avoid that)**


	11. Surfaced Feelings

**Gotta admit, it feels freakin awesome to watch this little story transform from a simple scribble in a notebook to what it is now. My many thanks to you all who have read it! And now, ONWARD!**

* * *

Part Ten: Surfaced Feelings

The next few hours passed all too quickly for the four inside room twenty. Knuckles and Rouge stuck around until well after the sun went down, the two pairs exchanging long talks and plans for the days, months, even years ahead. Shadow himself appeared to have loosened up quite a bit, his mouth twisting into a form it still wasn't quite used to, a smile. He had never truly appreciated how good that felt until now. _Maybe that was why Maria did it so much…_

But soon enough, all the excitement of the day had taken its toll on the newly recharged flower. As the clock ticked closer to midnight, her eyelids began to weigh down once again, this time into a much more natural slumber.

"I guess it is getting kinda late" the echidna said, stifling his own yawn. "We probably should head out too. Right babe?"

Rouge never heard the question, her own gaze shut and head resting on her lover's shoulder, purring softly. Knuckles chuckled, and scooped the bat up into his arms "See what you get to look forward to? Is the 'ultimate life-form' ready to be a pack mule?"

Shadow chuckled "If that is one of the duties I'm to be charged with, so be it."

The echidna nodded "Glad we got that straight. Catch ya later, Shads."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" he yelled back to the guardian as he turned the corner and left the two hedgehogs at peace.

"'Shads'? What a cute nickname" Amy commented, her patented smile taking root in its normal place on her lips.

_Ah hell… she was bound to pick up on it too_ he chuckled. "I guess someone thought I needed to be more… approachable."

Rose laughed and squeezed his hand, the same grip that had never left her hand since he first entangled it "You don't need a nickname for that. I'd say that you're doing just fine."

"I think I've said more today than I have since we first met, remember?"

She chuckled, reminiscing of adventures past, "Of course I do. Way back when Prison Island was still around. I still can't believe I mistook you for…"

The conversation almost derailed right there, at the mention of his name. It wasn't intentional, to be sure. But still, a lot of bad blood was still stirring in the air.

"Yea, right. Well, now that you can keep us straight and separate, that wont happen again" Shadow tried to continue.

Amy had a different idea "Shadow?..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

The ebony hedgehog was stunned by the question. Wasn't it already obvious why he had run blazing through the night to save this delicate flower? _Maybe she really _doesn't _understand yet…well, here it goes_ "Because it wasn't right."

Her eyebrows furrowed, not quite understanding "What wasn't right?"

"It wasn't right for that dammed faker to hurt you the way he did that night. It wasn't right that you had to take such a drastic measure in order to really get our attention. And it certainly wasn't right for you to feel so much pain and isolation. Trust me, I know it's not easy, but there can be a light at the end of every tunnel."

This definitely was not the cold-hearted loner she remembered. It was like he had come about in a complete 180. Even as her own mind tried desperately to fathom what he was saying while not succumbing to slumber quite just yet, Amy just had to know "So… all those things you said earlier, about seeing me again, and how much I meant to you…?"

"I meant every word of it. I wish it hadn't taken you walking the tightrope toward death and me stewing on it for so long. Truth is, I care about you Rose, but it's been so long since I felt anything like that, I wasn't even sure it was possible to do so again."

That was just the moment she was waiting for. Right there, before her very senses, came the words she thought she would never hear. Her thoughts, as drowsy as they were, still leapt into the heavens with exalted happiness. Amy reached up to embrace her savior once more, not even realizing that her eyes had began to fill with water. Shadow returned the strong squeeze, paying no mind to the tears soaking into his shoulder, for he already deduced that these were not caused by pain.

"Shadow, will you stay here…with me… tonight? I just…don't want to be alone." Amy asked through her sobs of sweet bliss.

"Of course I will, Rose. Just say the word and I will never leave your side."

"Oh, Shadow" were the last words out of her lips before they were latched onto by his. All the drowsy euphoria instantly evaporated into an explosion of ecstasy as they connected in the way she had only dreamed of. A romantic kiss from her hero, only this time, he wore a heart splashed in midnight and crimson rather than cobalt and arrogance.

To Shadow, it was the ultimate of proof he could give. Even if he didn't understand all the mechanics of this emotion, he could still register that Amy was a soul in mending. She needed someone to guide her and support her through this phase. But it was quickly becoming more than that. What about his own emotions? Would he prove what he told Sonic to be the truth, or just another cocky challenge?

But perhaps the most impacting question; were either of them ready for this?

He pushed those thoughts back for now as the kiss was broken. She returned her head to its resting place in the crook of his shoulder as he stroked her short pink quills to soothe whatever demons she was still battling.

Soon enough, the flower was asleep once more in his arms, the smile on her lips never fading completely. Slowly, Shadow lowered her comfortably back into the bed, and tucking her in softly, his hand never leaving her intertwined grip. It was definitely a welcome sensation, to be entrusted with such a feeling once more. And as his own gaze began to fade into a peaceful sleep, Shadow vowed the same promise he made half a century before "No one will hurt you again, Rose. Of this, I promise you."

* * *

The morning sun shone brightly through the curtains trying to shield their window. Naturally, all it did was direct the uninvited glare right into Shadow's closed eyes. He unwillingly gave into the will of the day and stirred awake, to be greeted by something wonderful "Good morning, Shadow."

"Mornin, beautiful. Sleep well?"

She nodded, her lips still burning with the reminder of his "Better than I have in a long time."

"Agreed."

A silence fell over the room, yet it bore no ominous feeling inside it. Their gazes locked, hands intertwined and smiles matching. What more was there to ask of the moment?

Other than a few more minutes of it.

"Ah, and a bright good morning to my favorite patient and her protector," Dr Caimen smiled as he entered with nurse and clipboard in tow, "How are you both doing this morning?"

"We're fine" Amy said, "and yourself?"

"Quite well, thank you" he nodded as he checked and re-checked all the instruments and displays in the room.

'How is she, doctor?" Shadow inquired. Being around all these people in sanitized white and the smell of bleached surfaces did not bother him at first. But the longer he stayed, the more it reminded him of his unusual origin in the stars.

"According to all these charts, she's in good health. Granted, I'm still not sure if I can _explain_ it per se, but medicine and miracles rarely go hand in hand."

"Great!" Amy reacted, "Now what does that all mean?"

Caimen shook his head, unable to dispose of his own grin "It means Miss Rose, that barring any life-changing secret you wish to bear, you are well enough to leave as soon as you sign on this dotted line."

With his flower's approval, Shadow was up and over to the clipboard faster than the wolf could blink. The ink swept over the little dotted line in expert penmanship, and the midnight blur was back on the other side of the bed just fast enough for both newcomers to gasp. Rose extended her well-tended arms, a signal to her knight to lift her into his waiting snare. Scooping her back into the air like a bride, Shadow tossed one final question back over his shoulder "Anything else, doctor?"

It took a second for the question to register in the canine's mind "Pardon? Oh, right…umm, no, we don't have anything else for her at the moment. If anything changes or goes wrong, just call me here at the hospital."

"Thanks, doc!" Amy's voice echoed as the flashes of cherry and ebony screamed out of the room and down the stairs toward freedom.

Once the wind died down from the blast, the nurse shook her bangs back into place "Why didn't you tell them about it? The radiation, I mean."

Dr. Caimen closed his gaze, letting the now empty room be a comforting sensation around him "We took oaths as physicians to do no harm. In that sense, it gets hard to tell where the needs of the one are more important than the needs of others. But I think we made the right choice this time, to conceal an unexplainable and possibly harmless phenomenon to conserve the emotional wellbeing of at least two people. Besides, even if we told them the truth, would anything really change if we can't provide them with an answer?"

The young aide had long since tuned out the weighted words the doctor was confronting her with, choosing to make various scribbles on her pad. Caimen rolled his eyes as he too departed the room.

_I just hope they don't prove me wrong…_

* * *

**FREEDOM! WOO-HOO! And now these two can finally take the outside world by storm! Please send me your thoughts and stay tuned!**


	12. Welcome Home

**Wow, do I feel like a freakin idiot. I cant believe I forgot this part! Well, let's try this again, shall we?**

* * *

Part Eleven: Welcome Home

The blasting rush of speed hurled the two travelers into the newfound day. Already, the light of the morning had begun to warm the air around them, which Amy rejoiced in. That and her quite comfortable position. Personally, she didn't really mind where they were heading. For one, she was out of that bed and carefully tucked in the arms of her knight. Too, seeing as how the ebony blur had to break through her door to save the young flower, her house was probably quite a mess. Not a good way to welcome company in her mind.

Yet she noticed something else different in her savior. His face, though lighter and more eased it may have been, still showed great restraint and contemplation. Even with such a newly recovered bliss he held inside and out. "Is something wrong, Shadow?"

His ruby eyes seemed to snap back into the focus of the moment "What was that?"

"Nothing, it's just that you looked lost in your thoughts."

"My apologies. I'm not quite used to carrying such a beautiful flower with me yet. But I'm working on it."

Amy's smile widened, and she buried her muzzle even tighter into his chest, letting his steady heartbeat echo his thoughts and feelings. Shadow took that as a satisfied inquiry and returned his mind to the two issues at hand. Firstly, he was still unrestrained and a threat. And now that threat was magnified exponentially by the proximity of the one person he would gladly surrender that power to protect. It was going to take a lot of focus to keep that chaos in check, or one dangerous expedition away from his rose to find a new set of dampeners.

And then there was Amy herself. So innocent, so caring and cheerful. Quite the contrast from the being that now cradled her like treasure. To be sure, Shadow would make any, every, and all efforts to make her happy as he felt she deserved to be. But to completely come about in personality like this was going to take time and patience. And Shadow never was one for being patient. What if he made a mistake, and undermined everything that had just transpired…

What if he became just like that faker and failed her?

_Fail? ME?! The Ultimate Life-Form?!_ _Impossible…_ his logic indeed chuckled at the thought, and it was difficult for him to repress the same cold cheer. Besides, first thing first.

Blazing a trail out of the limits of the metropolis, Shadow soon found that his feet had carried him to a very familiar incline, intruded upon only by the shade of its leaf-blanketed sentinel. Granted, his pace was nowhere near the subdued run he had planned, so even the ebony blur had begun to feel the strain on his legs and energy reserves. Easing to a halt near the tree, Amy was lowered to her feet and gladly took the opportunity to stretch her legs out for a spell. The slight breeze kicking up only the loosest flower petals and catching them in a swirl around her liberated form, subtlety reflecting the growing light of the dawn, which his crimson eyes could only describe as poetic.

"Wow, Shadow! This feels so good!" she said, her smile echoing through the air into his ears. "How did you know about my spot up here?"

He nodded towards the branches of the tree above her "You're not the only one who comes here to think. Though even I didn't know this was your hideaway until a small piece of paper was carefully balanced on my nose a few days ago."

A small blush crept into her cheeks "And you knew it was me all along, didn't you."

"Who else can carry a perfume like that and wear it so well?"

The red hue she wore intensified. Never in her life had someone told her she was beautiful, not even close to it. Yet there is was. Emanating from someone whom, a week ago, Amy would've never considered speaking to her like this. Letting that thought do it's own wonders inside her, Rose sat down under the shade of the leaves and looked out into the world beyond "I've come here since I was a little girl. As far back as I can remember. Whenever my parents fought or Sonic stood me up, I'd come here. Not just to cry, but to listen to the wind and watch the stars light up the night sky."

Shadow took a seat next to her, noting the small swell of water threatening to breach its way out of her eyes.

"It was like, out here, I could be free again. I didn't have to worry about Sonic, my family, anyone. Almost like you, Shadow. At least, how you used to be."

"I'm afraid it was never that easy," he replied, gaze now matching her own focus on some meaningless point far away, "From the moment I was awakened from my stasis chamber on the ARK, I was indoctrinated with a single thought; perfection. Absolute perfection in thought, in physical and mental power. And for that singular ideal, I sacrificed more than I realized until now."

The way his voice pitched around itself, no longer monotone and rough but filled with lost memories and abducted moments in time certainly caught her attention now.

"All the time I was able to spend with Maria seems so insignificant now, looking back at those moments we _could've_ shared. Once, she even tried to get me to dance with her, to the tune of a music box the professor had. I don't even remember why anymore, but I refused to do so. Even I don't remember why I did that anymore."

"Too bad" Amy added, "I bet you're a great dancer too."

Somehow, whether it was a simple subconscious slip or a methodical move, his arm had snaked its way around her waist near the grass. The same way her head now rested back on his shoulder, pink and midnight fur well entangled. And there they lay, in silent memorial of things lost. Until Shadow asked a question she had never seemed to ponder.

"Tell me about them, Rose."

Her ears perked in curiosity as her jaded eyes phased back into his ruby ones "About who?"

"Your family. What was it like to grow up around people who knew you, who cared about you? What were they like?"

"Well, my father…tell the truth, he was a lot like Sonic. Fun-loving, free-spirited, but noble to the end. And my mom, she was probably the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. There were times when things got kinda rough in that house, but still, I know they loved me very much" the tears had finally burst through now, and almost instinctively, Shadow brought his other hand around her, clutching the flower against his torso, "Where are they now? I've never heard you speak of them."

Rose's answer was long in coming, but once it was revealed, he understood why "They're dead."

_Dammit!_ "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to revive such an unhappy subject."

"It's alright, Shadow. I just… I still miss them so much…and then to do what I did…" the rest of her sentence was lost into sobs. And the darker hedgehog had to think of something, quick. He pulled Rose out to arms length, cupping one hand under her chin and wiping away the sadness with the other as softly as he could.

"That doesn't matter, Amy. I'm sure even now, your parent's love for you has never changed. And it never will."

Her emerald gaze, bloodshot though it was from the tears, began to clear with fresh light "Do…do you really think so?"

"I know it."

Finally, the sadness cracked away to let that vibrant smile shine through again. And as delicately as the flower for which she was named, Amy settled back into the arms of the one person on the entire world she felt completely safe in. With her muzzle buried into the ivory badge on his chest she whispered "Thank you, Shadow. For everything."

Shadow gave his own smile, closing his own gaze as he stroked her quills.

The star of the day had crept well past its highest point and begun it's long trek back down by the time either of them really moved again. And that alone was due to the rumbling of Rose's somewhat vacant tummy. The first solid rumble caught a sigh from Amy and a chuckle from Shadow, but neither relaxed figure moved. Then the noise intensified, refusing to be denied. Finally, she began to stir out of her comfortable embrace "Always at the worst time," Amy chuckled.

Shadow kept his grin solid, offering his arm "Oh well, I suppose we should be heading back anyway."

Amy gladly took the offer and was swept right back off her feet into a supportive cradle and blinding speed. It was a much too quick of a trip back to the flower's house. And the sight that greeted them when they arrived was definitely not the sorrow-clouded monument they had expected. The house looked near perfection, outside well tended to and nurtured. The front door that had been blown to splinters, replaced now and succinctly mounted in place. Perched on it was a note, which Shadow read aloud "'A lil something to make you two feel more at home. Let me know if Charmy looted your cupboards again. X-O-X-O, Rouge.' Humph, looks like someone thought ahead." Carefully, he lowered his flower to the ground and opened the newly furnished entrance. Inside, the faint scents of fresheners and cleaners greeted them. Yet most everything looked in proper order, the furniture and décor was neatly arranged and even the vases stocked with fresh flowers.

"Looks like everything is in order" Shadow commented, despite it being his first time actually seeing any of her house.

Her ears didn't even register the words passing through them. Instead, she was fixated on the floor in her bedroom. A spot that now gleamed an unnatural clean. The sheet once tattered and torn around her arms had been replaced. Even the broken shards of her wine chalice were swept away. Like everything was back to normal, ignoring the aura of depression and rejection that had tried to invade not long ago.

"Not quite the same anymore, is it Rose" his voice suddenly stronger and a lot closer.

She rubbed her fingers along the bandages that now protected her healing wounds "It's just…it feels strange, that's all. From here, you can't even tell anything happened."

Those two strong arms snaked their away around her once more in an effort to ease that troubled mind "But what matters now is that the stains have faded, just as this will. Into memory. Never again will you have to fall this far."

Her hands reached up to link with his, a small sign of acceptance. His grip around her spiked into a squeeze before it fell away. And the instant it did, she could feel the discomfort of the cold again.

Amy's steps slowly traced back towards Shadow, away from such sadness and into a more…unusual scene. The midnight warrior was in her kitchen, thoroughly digging through various cooking devices and utensils. She couldn't help but let loose a small giggle "Shadow, what are you doing in there?"

He stood back up and cocked both an eyebrow and a large saucepan in his way "What does it look like? You must be famished after all that hospital gruel."

"Well, yea… but, do you actually know how to cook anything?"

Shadow nodded "I saw the echidna making something called 'chicken parmesan.' Pretty sure I can duplicate his success."

Amy's grin began to widen as she watched him move about her house with a confidence like he had always lived there. And deep down inside, she began to feel the final shield around her own heart start to collapse. Maybe she had been wrong about him all along.

Maybe they _all_ had been wrong.

* * *

**Now, the sequence of events should make a bit more sense. I apologize again for my slight fubar. As always, reviews are always welcome!**


	13. Lifted Restraint

**Okay, lets try this again, shall we?**

**And we're back! This chapter is a bit longer than normal, (and the next one will be too), but once you read it, I think you'll understand why. And as always, my thanks to you faithful readers out there. Let the night continue!**

* * *

Part Twelve: Lifted Restraint

The dinner itself was definitely not what she had expected. Granted, Amy had not doubted Shadow's confidence in his abilities for a second. But still, this _was_ Shadow the Hedgehog they were talking about here. His only home before this had been an orbiting laboratory. Bereft of any other real-life experiences like growing up with parents, coming of age in an actual, social context or anything of the like. She just wasn't sure what to expect, really. The past week had shown its own quality for surprises.

The meal was no exception. Like the master who prepared it, the food had emanated its own perfection, gratefully filling her body with sweet substance. _If this is how Knuckles prepares it, I should invite them for dinner more often!_ Amy Rose thought, licking the last bits of sauce from her lips as she helped her midnight beau clean away the last of the dishes. As the water flushed over the various surfaces of cutlery and plates and four busy hands worked their magic to sanitize them while occasionally grasping hold of each other, Amy couldn't help but wonder how long this dream would really last. She had been wounded once by her heart, and was not eager for a repeat. And the darkened soul next to her may still hold a devastating secret. To dig deeper so soon risked so much, but hadn't too much been squandered already?

The song. It appeared out of nowhere and caused all thought in her mind to screech to a halt. To be sure, it was a song that had graced her ears time and time before, but it was the source itself that really grabbed her intrigue.

It was right next to her, absently finishing the last of the silverware. The melody spoke in sad notes of restrained emotion, almost like a dirge for the innocent. One by one, the notes played off his breath, drawing her gaze closer still "Shadow, are you humming to yourself?"

The darker form suddenly seemed to snap back into reality. Realizing he had been caught in a rather personal moment, he smiled in the thought "It was a song I heard often aboard the ARK. Maria had a small music box that played this. And when it was playing, there was no movement beyond her skills."

Amy could see the images flashing through his eyes, like watching a silent movie. Incredible as it was, however, it was still just a memory. Intangible in the present. But then, the idea detonated in her mind. She left her beau at the sink, dried her hands, and darted to the stereo set, searching for the piece that danced in Shadow's mind.

Her sudden departure did not startle his thoughts, but the sudden sounds of shuffling and scraping did "Whatever are you doing out there Rose?"

She met his inquiry with a smile as the lilium erupted from well-placed speakers to answer him, the notes resonating with the emotions Shadow personified until recently; solitude and cold.

_Os iusti meditabitur sapientiam,_

_Et lingua eius loquetur indicium._

He stopped suddenly in his tracks, for his mind had just collided with a freight train. In a single moment of sound connecting with neurons and nerve endings, she stood before him once more, blonde hair flowing in an undirected breeze and eyes sparkling with energy. As the melody played through its movements, her hands outstretched for his. And this time, Shadow took them tightly, breaking through the memory to hold the youthful pink hedgehog that had beckoned him. One step at a time, they moved in subtle unison to the voice and rhythm.

_Beatus vir qui suffert tentationem,_

_Quonium cum probates_

_fuerit accipient coronam vitae._

"Rose…how did you know …" was the longest sentence his brain could string together.

Her answer was to rise up to her tiptoes and plant a quick kiss upon his lips "I've always loved this song, ever since I was little. I always thought it was so sad and so dark. But deep down, it's just… beautiful."

Quickly, it occurred to him that she wasn't just referring to the song. The way her body had pressed against his to form a complete shape coupled with the tremors in her voice triggered a whole new reaction within him. Logic drew but one conclusion before it was tossed out the window. It was time to take that risk and find out what she felt. Or at least, what he hoped she felt.

_Kyrie, fons bonitatis_

_Kyrie, ignis divine, eleison_

He scooped her chin higher to lock his shaking ruby eyes with her shining emerald ones "Amy…does this mean what I think it means?"

The way her smile made his walls collapse was a force that no one else could harness "Yes. Yes it does. I love you, Shadow. That is, if you will let…"

Shadow let his own embrace answer for him, allowing his taste to envelop her.

_O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigna  
_

_Quam amoena esse virgo creditur_

O quam sancta, quam serena, quam benigna

_Quam amoena O castitatis lilium_

Though the song drifted into silence, the couple in the middle did not. The sounds of lips colliding, throats purring and hands caressing filled the air. For her, it was a moment only dreams had captured. If bliss itself were harnessed and personified, then Amy was wrapped in its crimson-striped arms. The energies between them increased beyond measure, and as the demand for oxygen finally forced a break, her eyes opened to reveal a whole new form in front of her. His crimson orbs had taken on their own, more jade like shine and his quills stood on end. Even his normal midnight coat had taken on a golden hue, contrasting his stripes even further. Needless to say, Rose was quite surprised.

"Shadow! Whats going on?!"

Snapping back into reality, Shadow seemed equally taken aback by this. He had never felt anything like this before. Such passion, such an overload of energy and feeling. In all the battles he had fought and experiments he had been unwillingly manipulated in, never had he felt any moment to compare. The powers within him were equally berserk as well, swirling about in ways he could not comprehend. It wasn't until his flower took a step back in shock that he realized something was amiss. Without warning, he felt his restraint inside snap apart as the chaos inside him ebbed to the surface. Stepping back from her, Shadow tensed every muscle he could and focused, pushing and forcing the powers back inside himself. It took a few very agonizing moments, but finally the energy subsided, letting his fur retake its color and quills rest with gravity. And as his body reset itself to normal, all the strength he had before the moment was suddenly absent as well. It took most all his conscious and unconscious thought and stamina to remain level, if for no other reason not to worry his newfound love.

"My apologies" Shadow commented "I never thought your touch would pack that much punch."

Amy smiled, despite hearing his first ever cheesy line and took her place at his side "What was that Shadow? I've never seen you glow like that."

"It's a side effect of being who I am" he explained, taking her hands and guiding them to his wrists, where the bracelets were once secured, "Professor Robotnik created me to be perfection, but perfection that could be controlled."

She caught on almost instantly "Your bracelets…"

"Were actually a control device built to restrain my abilities. Without them, I just have to focus a little harder so I do not overstep certain limitations. That's all."

"Okay, but what happened to them?"

_I tore them off to save you_ he wanted to say. But he hesitated at the thought. To answer with that would probably make her feel guilty, even in debt to him. And Shadow didn't want her to stay with him out of simple guilt or payback. Shadow wanted Amy to _want_ to be with him. By showing her how special she really was, and how much he loved her.

"I… I lost them in an encounter with Eggman a few weeks ago."

"Damm that fat bastard" she replied, actually surprising him to hear her use such harsh words.

"Agreed. Still, without them, I can finally feel what it's like to be like you" he said, brushing back her quills.

She took his hand and nuzzled it against her cheek, absorbing the warmth he seemed to radiate "And how is that?"

"Free. Able to explore all I can do and everything I can be."

Her cheerful expression lit up even further as she moved in to kiss him again. Right as the phone leapt in excitement with it's over energized announcement that someone was trying to reach her.

"Sadly, I have yet to be able to freeze time" Shadow said, his own smirk surfacing.

Laughter emerged from both of them as they went to silence the annoying instrument, but before Amy unhooked the line, the name on the caller id struck them both as odd.

"Rouge? Calling to check up on us?" she asked with a tic of playfulness evident in her tone.

Shadow simply gave a 'humph' as Rose answered. "Hello? Oh, hey Rouge! Yea… it feels good to be home. Thanks for tasking care of things for us. No, no, Charmy didn't swipe anything this time. Shadow? He's doing just fine, he even made me dinner. I know, right? Tomorrow night? _Ciel Violette_! Are you sure? Okay, then. Seven o'clock? Sounds perfect. No, don't worry about me, I'll be all right, I have my Shads here with me. Ok then, see you tomorrow night! Bye-bye."

"Sounds like you two conspired something interesting" Shadow replied as she hung up.

"Yea, Rouge wants us to join her and Knuckles for dinner tomorrow night at Ciel Violette. It's one of the most up-scale, fanciest restaurants on the planet! Can you believe it?! The candlelit tables, the plush seats, our arms linked as we share our wine…"

The way her eyes had lit up with heavenly light was enough to make his icy heart steam. Not even the fact she seemed so excited over a meal price bordering on extortion or the overly stick-up-the-ass atmosphere. She was happy about going on his arm, not just as company, but as a companion and a lover. _Is_ this _what the faker kept turning down?! Guess he really is a fool after all…_

"Shadow, are you in there? Hey, Shadow!"

Reality reached out its warm ungloved cherry hands to shake him back into the present "I'm sorry Rose, what was that?"

She shook her head, her bangs swaying gracefully with the movement. "You're hopeless sometimes. I'm gonna go grab a shower, okay? Make yourself at home."

Shadow nodded and leaned in to steal another kiss before she departed to freshen up. As the sounds of rushing water echoed through the hallway, he embarked on his own reconnaissance mission.

Pictures were scattered across the room like shrapnel from an explosion. Some simply adhered to the wall, mostly pictures of far away landscapes or of their friends in relaxed and carefree poses. One that really caught his eye was a scene of Knuckles buried upside down to his knees, feet moving fast enough to blur, with a triumphant Tails and Rouge posing with two shovels.

Others were more delicately framed and preserved. Pictures of her family, the group in much more formal attire, and of course, _him_. Sonic the Hedgehog. But there was one in particular that ate at him. It appeared to be taken at a ball or other important function, for Amy was in full-length black gown that flared to the floor and the faker was dressed complete in tuxedo and tie. She had latched onto his cobalt arm with a traditional death grip, and he was at least trying to smile for the camera. But even in still image, Shadow could read beyond the surface, into her ignorant hope and his awkward discomfort at the one-sided dream.

The mere thought of that brought a small chuckle from his chest. Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life-form, perfection beyond time itself, was being taught about such a simple subject as love from a young woman a mere third his age. Succeeding where a certain, more privileged hedgehog chose to fail. Definitely not the expected course, but since when did life maintain a set route?

* * *

Inside the shower, Amy was absolutely overjoyed at the drawn out, cleansing feeling of the hot water working its way through her matted fur. She didn't quite realize how much she had needed it until stepping under the flow. Now, it was like the water was washing away everything she had been before. All the pain caused by her blindness and overzealous heart was gone now, replaced by the scars of growing up so quickly in only a few days. Yet, with Shadow, Amy felt she didn't _need_ to be so rambunctious. Indeed, such behavior might drive him away, and that was the last thing she possibly wanted now. She had become much more mature, more aware of the way life conducted itself around her. And besides, for all the things her midnight savior was capable of, she found it near-impossible to believe that lying was at his disposal. Ignorance, maybe, but not dishonesty.

Once all that weight had worked its way down the drain, she dried and patted down her fur so it shone its natural brightness once again. Redressing in simple pajamas and the arm dressings, she made her way back to the main room. There, she found Shadow browsing about her extensive collection of pictures and mementos.

"Your turn, Shadow."

He spun around to acknowledge her, and his mind lost all but one train of thought. Like a bumblebee confronted by a field of fresh carnations, his eyes went wide at the sight of such a beauty concealed by a simple length of fabric. Try as he might, the slightest shade of ruby and heat had breached his expression "Of course. Thank you for…"

She silenced his somewhat lacking sentence, first with a finger to his lips, then with her own "You know, you really are cute when you blush."

"Humph" came the reply, though his grin betrayed his true attitude toward the complement. Another quick peck for his flower, then Shadow was off to also wash away the anxiousness and anxiety of the past and settle into this newfound territory he was coming to know as love.

* * *

**There you have it, ladies and gents! It's finally been said. And now, Shadow must master one last challenge: socializing. **

**Shadow: Dont remind me. Can I least carry one of my guns?**

**Shade: We'll see... no**

**Shadow: DAMMIT!**

**Reviews are always welcome!! And I promise to keep chapters in order from now on!**


	14. Social Indoctrination

**The time has come for the greatest battle Shadow has ever faced. Will he prevail against overwhelming odds? Or balk under the pressure of the lovely creation known as... shopping. (shudder) **

* * *

Part Thirteen: Social Indoctrination

Despite the well built fatigue of the day's activities, sleep did not come easy for the midnight hedgehog. To be sure, the bed he was wrapped in was very comfortable, as was the young flower he was resting against, cradling her tightly in his arms. Yet even so relaxed, the energies bundled up is his core still worked its way into his thoughts to wreck havoc. Yet even all that inner rocking was nothing compared to the next image that glowed behind his eyes.

There it was again, the field full of brightly shining carnations. And in the middle was Amy Rose, laughing and dancing free of all burden and care once more. As hauntingly familiar as this little mirage was before his view, Shadow felt his feet leading the way towards her, taking the same bait as last time. And just as last time, everytime the darkened warrior tried to advance on the blissful scene, it faded into darkness and void. But then, a new picture unfolded. The hillside, drenched in the grayed pouring rain and it's once proud shelter robbed of all its greenery by time. There on the incline, they all stood like statues; himself at front and center, Sonic, Tails and Cream, Knuckles and Rouge, and a handful of others he could not place. Yet, they all seemed very different, like the weights they had all carried inside finally drained all life from their expressions and color from their fur. The group was solemnly gathered around something small, grey and smooth, almost overlooked among the scene. But this small stone seemed to be the source of all attention.

One by one, the rest of the crowd faded from existence until only Shadow remained. But unlike the others, his crimson stripes still shined with their own vibrancy as did the rest of his coat. Only his eyes bore a similar tired look. Far beyond it actually, his gaze appeared completely glassy and lifeless. Clutched in his grasp was a single scarlet rose, a pink bow tied around its stem. And as the rest of the landscape faded away, Shadow saw himself lay the flower on the ground next to the object at his feet.

When the rest of the scene was over and gone, the flower remained. But it was not the rose that was on the ground a mere moment ago. Its crimson hue was now saturated in matte and dripping off in a sickly flow. Once all the red had detached itself from the stem, the plant dissolved into dust. Then the voice again. The same one as before, taunting his every action. Yet it spoke no words, instead choosing to cackle its pleasure at his dismay.

The feeling of rage began to burn in his throat "No. I…I won't let this happen. Not again."

The evil laughter only intensified.

"SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU TOUCH HER! YOU HEAR ME?! _I'LL KILL YOU!_"

_My my, such language. Is that any way to greet your master?_

"HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF MY MASTER! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

His answer came as a sudden blow to the back of his head, knocking him to his knees _I thought it was obvious by now._ Without warning, a harsh light all but blinded him, and the silhouette was there once more. It form quite rounded and sneer well illuminated. _Do you really think this will end any differently than Maria? Deep down, I think even you know what happens when immortality meets the finite._

* * *

The morning sunlight beaming into his eyes finally snapped them awake, before the other voice could fully claim a form. Shadow found himself alone in the ivory sheets of Amy's bed, though the silky coverings had been quite thoroughly mussed by his thrashing. The bed itself was quite comfortable, and much larger than what one would expect for only one person's rest. Surrounded on three sides by walls bearing an odd mix of pink and off white and further decorated by scattered ruby hearts and mixed flowers. Off his right shoulder, staring him directly in the eyes was the mirrored door to the closet. And thanks to that horrid vision he had experienced earlier, his quills were in complete disarray. Leaping from the bed, Shadow was quickly intrigued by the smell of waffles nearing perfection. He moved quickly to the kitchen, trying to tame his locks back into submission in the process.

"Good morning, Shadow" her voice greeted him.

"Rose? Is that you in there?" his voice was still groggy and weary from the silent screams.

"Of course it is, silly. Who else would it be?"

"Nevermind. Need any help?"

She thought for a brief second, and then nodded off her shoulder "No, I'm fine out here. I guess you could at least set the table."

He set forth on his task with all due speed, and soon they were both enjoying fresh stacks of waffles topped with blueberries, Amy's favorite. Quite possibly, the most delicious combination Shadow had experienced so early in the morning. Once the last of the syrup had been consumed and the dishes re-cleaned, Rose dashed back into the bedroom. A bit confused by the sudden burst of speed, Shadow followed after a moment. The door was opened only a crack, and light-hearted lyrics from some random pop song emanated from her cheerful lips. Inside, he could hear her shuffling about, flipping through drawers and hangers full of various clothes. As his fingertips connected with the door to open it, a sudden blur of pink and beauty flashed through the crack, to which Shadow was quite startled to find was completely lacking any form of cover. The color in his cheeks quickly took on a brighter red than his stripes as he darted away from the entryway, letting Amy resume her search undisturbed.

Yet as embarrassing a moment as that was, and how much worse it could've been if her eyes had caught their fill of ebony fur at the door, the ultimate life-form felt another sensation grace him. One he had never before encountered, or at least understood. Seeing the one who had a stranglehold on his heart so open, so vulnerable, the heat inside of him had also spiked. It had taken most all of his hardened logic and wits to not break through that door right then and there. And as tempting a conquest as that would be, Shadow was still unsure of one factor: his own power. He had already had to chomp down on it once after merely a taste. To engage in such an intimate act now, the consequences could be irrelevant or irrecoverable. _Besides, she's not that kind of girl anyway…_he observed. Otherwise, last night would have gone much further than fire-filled kisses under the sheets of that bed.

Inside the bedroom, surrounded by different choices in attire, Amy was facing a dilemma all her own. It had never really been a problem until now, or at least never a concern of the young flowers, how the public viewed her. But now, scanning the vast array of dresses, blouses, tank tops and halters she owned, one unshakeable fact presented itself.

All of these outfits were sleeveless.

Catching a glance of her still-wounded arms, she sighed. It wasn't really a matter of what they would say, because Amy knew that her knight would deal with anyone who stepped over the line. More than that, it was a hope to avoid any such confrontation all together. Reluctantly, she chose a black blouse whose long sleeves flared at the ends, but not enough to overly expose her bandages. Coupling it with an equally darkened skirt and boots, it hadn't really occurred to Amy how much of Shadow's color she had taken on until she was fastening her earrings. Seeing her form wrapped in a soft hue of midnight allowed her smile to slowly resurface. For as long as Shadow enveloped her like this, she could feel safe again.

Once all the trimmings and accessories had been attached, she found Shadow resting comfortably on one of the overstuffed chairs "Well, are you about ready to go?"

He shot her a quizzical look "Go? Are we going for something important?"

Amy simply rolled her eyes "Of course it's important! Ciel Violette has a strict dress code, which means it's time to shop! And from the looks of that coat, I'd say you need spruced up too. Lucky for you, I know just the place." She extended her hand, which he took confidently, letting her guide the way.

Well, at least he was confidant on the outside.

_Shopping…me…? Oh, son of a bitch! _His mind flashed over and over again. Shopping would mean not only a hyper-powered Rose, but a full mass of people probably just as energized as her. A possibility of it going very wrong, very quickly was one he could not ignore. Subtlety checking his inside pockets with his other hand, his slight despair grew massively when he could not feel the handle of the .45 normally holstered inside _Must've run out of ammunition again. Double damm!_

Snaking their way into the bustling market district of this corner of the metropolis, Amy guided Shadow into a small, yet regal looking storefront. Inside, dresses and suits of every make and color under the sun had been placed out on display. The owner of the business, a slender, accented ferret soon greeted them "Ah, Miss Rose! So good to see you again!" he approached in a graceful fashion, arms wide and adulation.

"Hey Cyrin. Good to see you too" Amy replied with a wave and a smile.

"And look at this, you've finally brought me your legendary boyfriend! I'm sorry, what was your name again? San…Sin…Son"

"My name is Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog. And don't forget it" he interrupted in a low growl. No one was going to confuse him with that imposter ever again.

"Oh my! Such a temper!" Cyrin replied, somewhat flabbergasted at the darker hedgehog's reaction. "Someone could sure use a chill pill, or maybe a collar."

"What was that?!"

"Oh, calm down you two" Amy injected. "We aren't here to bicker, we're here for the greatest in new clothes!" Gesturing to all the possibilities on display, she managed only a lopsided eyebrow from her knight, who was refraining himself from applying his trade and either evacuating or leveling the building. However, since this was important to his young flower, his temper was a bit easier to hold.

"Ah, right as always Miss Rose! And what occasion brings you to my doorstep?"

"Well, Shadow and I have a date tonight at Ceil Violette" she began. But the overexcited proprietor leapt right on in "Oh! How marvelous! For you my dear, I have just the thing! As for him," he gave Shadow a through once-over, generating no small amount of awkward discomfort from the warrior, "well, I'm sure we can think of something."

Those were definitely not encouraging words to Shadow's ears, but as Cyrin led them through the maze of fabrics and patterns, Amy's grip remained locked and warm around her love's hand, which he decided would suit him better than any mere firearm. _But so help me, if that rat _dares_ to make a wrong move, my face will be the last mortal thing he ever sees._

* * *

The rest of the day's light was spent testing and switching between more colors than the ultimate life-form had ever seen before. Try as he might to navigate such nebulae as best he could, Shadow still relied on Amy's well-honed senses in coordination and completion to finally choose suitable attire. Of course, that had only been the beginning of the adventure, since a new clothing item apparently demanded new accessories and new shoes, according to Rose. Fortunately for the other store owners, none were as 'hands-on' as that dammed ferret, and the rest of the day's search wasn't nearly as unbearable for the more unsociable hedgehog.

Later that evening, and after much testing, switching and preparation, the vibrant flower was finally sheathed in a sleek and sparkling backless ivory dress, with sleeves and curvature that Shadow could only imagine was near skin-tight. Still, the way it shimmered with every twist and twirl she made, it was a fair assumption that there would be a fair number of jealous people in the restaurant later. Amy herself was still squealing with delight about the way it fit and felt to her "Ooooooh! It looks so beautiful! Shadow, what do you think? Don't I look great?"

He smiled at her delight, the first time he actually felt comfortable all day "Positively ravishing, my love."

The color in her cheeks lit up like the newborn sun as she quickly maneuvered into his embrace for another taste of the ultimate life-form. Shadow himself had been fitted with an equally-white tuxedo, completely contrasting his fur and highlighting his crimson stripes. Coupled with golden cufflinks and a matte black tie, even he found himself looking quite spruced up indeed. _I am _never_ doing that again _his mind argued, but his instincts somehow knew that this would not be the last time he would be browsing clothing racks or sniffing hundreds of exotic perfumes.

Seconds drew into moments into euphoria before the kiss ended. Once it did, Amy's head rested gently on his chest, her body cradled by two strong arms. He could feel her heart beating all the way through him, a feeling he was coming to be addicted to. "It's about time we headed out. Rouge gets pretty pissy about being prompt."

Rose shook her head "Just a little longer. Please?"

Carefully, he drew her eyes upward back to his "This spot will always be yours. Never forget that."

Her gaze widened along with her smile as the two began to head out on their way.

* * *

**Well, he did it. AND with zero casualites. Not too shabby, eh? Of course... the night is young, isnt it? heh heh heh.**

**I decided to seperate this chapter into two for alot of reasons, the biggest pair being the length of the next one I will be posting, and two, its content. Chances are increasing that this may be taking an upward turn in rating, so ye be warned now. If you disagree, please let me know.**


	15. A Night To Remember

**Well, here she is. The evening that will test the limts of Shadow's abilites. I realize this chapter is almost double the normal length, but I think you all will understand why that is so. As always,your support and positive energy has been crucial for this. And now, may you enjoy!**

* * *

Part Fourteen: A Night to Remember

Together, they casually walked down the main boulevards and past what seemed to be a never ending ocean of people. And every one that saw the couple pass hand in hand had to grant them a second look to admire. Strangely enough, Shadow didn't really mind the attention this time, even letting the atmosphere itself energize him and soothe the more chaotic perspectives swirling within. Ceil Violette was near the very core of the city itself, so it was a fair distance to walk. Still, neither of them seemed to mind it one bit. Son though, they had reached the high-rise building which the restaurant was based. Most of the lower floors had been dedicated to less sophisticated tastes in shopping and dining, with it's standards rising as they ascended to the very peak of the tower. There, crowing the establishment with it's splendor was Ceil Violette. As it's name implied, violet and crimson were the colors of choice for the walls and décor, save for the shining white of the tablecloths and the mahogany of the hardwood dance floor where a quiet quartet keep the mood.

At the entrance stood the podium and its attendant, a panther in an equally dark suit "Welcome madame and monsieur, to Ceil Violette. May I take you reservation?"

"Don't worry, Louise, they're with me." Rouge said as she approached from inside. The thief had abandoned her normal battle attire for a v-cut ruby dress, much like the one she had worn the night of the party, only with much more of a dignified look so she could actually be allowed inside. Also different was the small golden medallion suspended from her neck, shaped like an emerald contained within a heart. "Well my goodness gracious, Shads! I never imagined you could clean up so well! And look at you Amy! That dress on you is simply divine!"

"Thanks, Rouge! That necklace is amazing!" Amy could not help but blush while she admired, "did Knuckles give that to you?"

The bat nodded, the hints of a blush spreading into her cheeks "What can I say, even he can be charming sometimes. Speaking of the knucklehead, he's holding our table. This way." Linking her arm with Shadow's free one, she lead them to a corner booth, occupied only by a crimson echidna in a midnight and marble pinstripe suit trying desperately to situate his bow tie "…damm this stupid choker! I swear, next time she asks me to"

"Asks you to do what, gorgeous?" she interrupted his feud with a sly smile.

Knuckles nearly jumped out of his seat "Holy sh…, oh, hey Amy. Shadow. Looks like you two are doing better."

Shadow simply nodded as he helped Rose into her seat. Amy and Rouge continued to converse about shiny and expensive objects as their men shared much simpler dialogue.

-

Unbeknownst to them, someone else had spotted the couple the moment they had arrived. And this company was much more unsavory.

"Wow, look at that hunk of a hedgehog over there!" the first female said, brushing a few scarlet locks back behind her squirrel ears.

Her canine company snuck a peak over her own tanned shoulder and chuckled "Figures. You always go for the taken ones, Sal."

"Taken?" Sally cast another glance toward her prey and finally noticed the blending of cherry and ivory sitting next to him, "Is that…it _is!_ It's that little brat who was clinging to Sonic!"

"Wait, Sonic? Your ex-boyfriend?"

"Nevermind him, Coco. I cant believe this! That bitch has her hands on my man _again!_"

Coco took a long sip from her wine glass "But, you don't even know his name."

Sally's response began by draining her cocktail in one clear shot "That wont matter until tomorrow morning. I'll be right back with some company." With that, the squirrel had moved off and away from their table, leaving her companion in peace.

-

"Where are you going, Shadow?" Amy asked as her warrior stood and eyed the restroom.

"My apologies, Rose. I'm afraid this damm undershirt has become entangled and needs… adjustment" he replied, gesturing to a spot somewhere near his lower abdomen. The young flower's cheeks colored quite nicely and a hand darted to her lips when she realized where he was gesturing.

"Oh my," the jewel thief couldn't help but comment, her eyes somewhere between mischief and wonder, "looks like Shads is having trouble being so dressed up."

Knuckles, who had briefly taken to playing with his tie like a see-saw, also glanced up at the wrong moment "Whoa, man! Take that thing somewhere private! Sheesh!" Two groans greeted him as both Amy and Rouge shot the guardian dirty looks.

Shadow simply gave him an eyebrow raised in confusion "…yea, anyway. I'll be right back."

"Hurry!" Amy cheerfully pleaded, extending her hand. He gave her eyes a private smile and her palm a good squeeze in return "Of course."

The bathroom itself was perhaps even more posh than the rest of the establishment he decided almost immediately. Hand crafted marble basin were overlooked with golden faucets and various scent emitters were placed stealthily all around the walls and dividers. _And to think, they accuse _me_ of having an inferiority complex…_

As he tried to undo the entanglement under his waist, Shadow never heard the entry of another person, or the sharp steps of the heeled shoes inching closer. And then…

"Hey there, handsome."

His ears darted up and gaze snapped around to find a light brown squirrel, dressed in a waist-hugging strapless violet dress with matching equipment leaning on the sink next to him. Her sudden appearance, combined with a kind of sultry beauty briefly clouded all his thoughts. Luckily for him, his slacks had been re-closed and his attire fixed. "Isn't this the men's room?"

"Yea, but the moment I saw you, I knew this was the best one to be in." Sally teased, and was rewarded by an inquisitive look in his ruby eyes. "Really now?"

She nodded, tracing a finger down his chest "And besides, a big strapping figure like you deserves someone with taste and beauty on their arm. Don't you agree?"

"Humph. Not interested."

"Oh yes you are," she persisted, "you don't have to deny it." Without warning, Shadow found himself in the arms of a deceitful princess, trying to fend off her easily translated wants.

"No. I'm really not. I don't even know who the hell you are."

She blushed a practiced blush, one that caused a crack in many a creature's defenses "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Sally."

_Sally? Why does that name sound so familiar? Wait…_that name bounced around in his memory for a moment, searching for where exactly it was supposed to fit. And as the pieces clicked into place, Shadow asked "You were at K.H.A.O.S. a few nights ago, weren't you?"

"Yeah! I love partying there. I mean, except for the occasional pink brat getting in the way, K.H.A.O.S. is my favorite club!"

That was the last puzzle piece right there. Upon the last revelation, Shadow felt his brain go haywire as his restraints collapsed within. _So, _this _is the creature responsible…Kill her! KILL HER! _His body seemed to echo what his insides howled, as the midnight warrior's eyes came alive with a deep crimson fire. The strips on his quills and limbs glowed the deep color of blood and an aura of pure darkness began to overtake him, even blanking out the brightness of his attire. The stunned squirrel let her grip drop and tried to back up in fear only to trip over her shoes, the contents of her small handbag scattering everywhere. Shadow continued to advance on the frightened creature until she was backed in a corner, and his voice emerged a deep, primitive growl "If you _DARE_ refer to Amy that way again, the last things you see in this world will be your blood spraying across the room. Now, BE GONE!"

Picking herself back up, Sally bolted out the door and exited the establishment just as quickly. Coco caught only a glance of her panicked comrade fleeing, but did not budge _Told her she didn't know what she was getting into…_

Knuckles was also fortunate enough to witness the princess' scurrying retreat, which he found to be quite a surprise _Hey…isn't that…it is! Wow. Does that mean Sonic's here?_

_Uh-oh_ "I wonder what's taking Shadow so long…" he mumbled to himself.

"What's that, hun?" the thief at his arm asked, her cerulean eyes now fixed upon his violet ones.

"I was just wondering what was taking ol Shads so long. Did he get lost in there or what?"

"Oh he'll be fine. He's not the kind to ask for help with these things."

"Yea, he'll be back in a sec though" Amy added, glancing up from the wine list. And as soon as her gaze left the pages, she saw her. The source of all her troubles these past few days, fleeing from the same direction Shadow had gone. Now her mind couldn't help but echo the echidna's question _Impossible…Shadow would never do anything like that…right?_

-

Back inside the restroom, Shadow had not subsided. His quills stood on end with a darkened blaze matched by his burning eyes. The room itself felt like it was shaking, lights flickering and metal groaning. And as much as his mind delighted in running this rampant to flex it's muscle, deep down in his core his instincts were trying to bring order back to chaos.

Yet there was no diplomacy to be had inside him until he turned to an outside source; _What would Amy say if she saw you like this?_ The thought of her looking so scared, being backed into the corner by his rage, having to flee from him…_unacceptable. I am the Ultimate Life-Form! I can control my own fate!_

Finally, and with all his power focused on such a simple ideal, the aura of darkness faded into the background lights, and the fire in Shadow's eyes cooled into their normal stare. He took a quick moment to ensure everything was back to normal, then on the way back out, something caught his eye on the floor. A small roll of green paper. The midnight hedgehog could not help but smile _Looks like dinners on the tramp. How fitting…_

After taking the bills and ensuring he had not caused too much damage to the ceramics, Shadow rejoined his flower and their company, who were mulling over the main course choices.

"Well well, look who's back finally!" Knuckles commented.

"It was quite a tangle" he replied, retaking his seat by his flower. Together, they examined the menu, which was just as extorting as Shadow had predicted.

"It's all so expensive, isn't it Shadow?" Amy whispered right into his ear.

"It's covered, my dear" he smirked, pulling the roll of bills out of his pocket. Her emerald eyes went wide at the revelation, along with the rest of the table's. "I've had this stowed away for just such an occasion."

Her chuckle brought some small amount of energy back into his soul. After the near-demonic things he had just witnessed coming from the depth of his powers, seeing her smile was the first sign that Shadow was still on the right path. At least on the outside.

As promised, the cost of the appetizer, drinks, the main course and dessert was a bigger number than any of them had cared to estimate. But no matter, as the cash Shadow had 'acquired' covered that, tips and more. Once the food had been consumed, the echidna suddenly sprouted a bright idea. Excusing himself from the table, he made his way to the band, dropping a few dollars and a suggestion in their view. Nodding their approval, the quartet began to play a more lively, almost latin-esque melody. Apparently one the bat recognized very well, her ears perking all the way up and smile shining nearly immediately after the first note. On the hardened floor, the guardian stood posed, hand extended to be scooped up by the thief's loving grasp. The hedgehog couple watched the two hunters moving happily about in synchronous rhythm until the same thought entered Shadow's mind. He stood once more and offered his hand and grin to the beautiful flower "Seems a waste to let them enjoy this all alone."

She nodded in agreement and enveloped his grasp, and together, the two matched their counterparts move for move and twist for twist. It was a much more liberating dance than the previous night, with limbs flaring in a much more dramatic fashion and shared connections growing in heat and passion. As the emotion between them grew closer and more intimate, Amy buried her gaze back into it's normal resting place on Shadow's chest, finally ready to ask the one question that had been bugging her half the night "Shadow, do you really think I'm beautiful?"

It was a question he had never expected to hear from her lips. And though it was a most out of nowhere query, his response betrayed no emotion other than warm affection "For all the stars I've counted and all the dreams I've known, nothing compares in radiance to the way you are."

"Not even Sally?" she persisted, her emerald orbs full of anticipation, and not all of it welcome.

The midnight warrior closed his eyes, trying not to let those energies reemerge. "She apparently pursued me into the restroom, throwing herself at me like the piece of meat she is. I told her I would have no part of it, because I already had you."

Once his gaze reopened, it was clear Amy was still unsure. The way her brow was furrowed or the uneasy look behind her eyes caused his mind no small amount of frustration, but Shadow could not blame her. She had already been though so much in the past that complete unwavering trust in someone was not an easy order. Especially, trust for someone like the formerly frozen soul that now held her so close.

Still, there had to be a first move. Cradling her delicate expression in his hands, he landed on her with a passionate embrace. At first, Amy seemed quite shocked, the slightest gasp escaping her voice as he closed in. After that stun subsided however, she felt her knees begin to buckle from the sheer radiating heat. The young flower could not help but open for him to explore, and for her own taste to work its own storm in his thoughts.

And indeed, Shadow felt his restraint begin to slip once again, however this time was far different. This new feeling was sparking all different synapses in his brain than before, and to be honest, it felt good. Amazing even. Try as he might, he could not bury these back down inside himself. And it was starting to become clear that Amy would not let him, as her swift twirls and increasingly sensual movements and glancing caresses around him after the kiss finally broke spoke louder than the shining emerald in her eyes.

Soon after, it came time to part ways. Rouge and Knuckles said their goodbyes and headed back to K.H.A.O.S., leaving Shadow and Amy to venture home. The walk back was much lighter than before, even though awed glances and approving sounds still drifted their way. Much more conversation also arose between them, thanks mostly to the absence of pressure from anticipation. For Shadow, he had withstood more social awkwardness and unknown circumstances in one day than he ever had before. And he was alive, having maintained his bearing for the most part and not crushing that lying bitch of a princess under his heel. He would count that those as significant accomplishments.

Amy had a similar weight lifted from her chest tonight, but not from her overwhelming power. She knew Rouge would have understood if she did not wish to join the couple tonight. Rose was still recovering from a complete personality switch both inside and out. But she had not been alone during this most trying of times. He had been there with her, every step of the way, his strong hands never leaving her and the subtle gentleness of his voice now etched into her heart. In just a few days time, Shadow the Hedgehog had also finished his own 180 degree switch, a transformation complete to Amy and Amy alone. And with one sentence passed so sweetly from his lips earlier today, all traces of Sonic had finally been purged and her soul now bore stripes of ebony and crimson. Even when temptation had reared its ugly head, he had stood his ground, reaffirming that his rose was the only treasure he needed. There was no doubt now that she could indeed trust Shadow with all that she had, as it was clear the midnight loner had done the same.

* * *

**(A/N): Here's where the content hits it's M rating. Do not read if you do not approve. I should also mention that this is my first try at this kind of scene. So please be kind to it...**

The clock was striking midnight by the time they had returned home. Not that it really fazed either of the pair. Quite the contrary this time as both of them were still very much energized, though very ready to remove such formal attire and return to more native camouflage, as two pairs of shoes clattered to the floor. Yet, as soon as the door closed behind them, that little fact was lost in translation as Amy spun right back around to embrace her knight once again. The kiss caught Shadow completely by surprise, but not just with its graceful quickness. No, this one was different; it was more demanding, more _powerful_ than before. Letting the fires work their magic inside his mind, he wrapped the young flower into a tight grasp to add his own spices to the moment. Even with her lips occupied, he could still feel the purr escape from them, and the way her heart skipping beats along with his own was only adding to the energies within.

Once the air supply needed to be recharged, Shadow was surprised again to find his position had moved quite a bit from where he had been standing. The pair had navigated perfectly around the furnishings and corners to stop directly inside the doorway leading to the bedroom, ivory sheets only a few mere steps forward. It was like his body had completely separated from the war-mongering of his mind and guided the crimson-striped warrior to the breach of quite possibly the greatest single commitment flesh could make. Maybe that was why now, at the prospect of the moment, Shadow hesitated to let his control fly to the four winds. He simply could not resist the way her emerald gaze was locked into his or shining with this exotic energy, and how her arms wrapped under his jacket to stroke his fur under the shirt. But what was leading towards was a point of no return. Was he ready? _Is she?..._

Luckily for him, the moment's apprehension had gone unnoticed as Amy too was stunned to realize where they now stood, her back to the bed. She hadn't fully understood what had washed over her until this moment. It was more than a need for companionship; her cheeks were absolutely on fire and the resonating thudding sound her heart was making inside simply made Amy swell. And the way the mystical light of the slivered orb among the heavens shone through the window to highlight his scarlet markings and eyes against his charcoaled fur only added to that flutter deep inside her.

"Even here, among the stars themselves, your beauty is limitless" Shadow quipped, almost with telepathic accuracy.

"Oh, Shadow" were the only words to escape her lips before his collided with them once more. This time, it was the darker hedgehog who poured his energy into her mouth like a nova. The feeling of his own heart trying to burst through its cage to reach her made an obvious point of the passion that had overtaken him. She felt her feet gently creep backwards as Shadow began to step forward. Almost without thought, her arms snaked their way to his shoulders and gave a gentle push, the jacket falling to the floor. Her legs collided softly against the edge of the bed, but their motions did not stop. With the grace of a feather in the breeze, Shadow's strong arms smoothly caught her falling form as they collapsed forward to perch on top of the sheets. He took his rightful place at her side as the kiss disconnected and gave way to two sets of heavy breathing and burning gazes before the young flower quickly went for a taste of the ultimate life-form's increasingly warm body. A small hiss of pleasure escaped him as she nipped and teased the fur around his cheek and collar, her hands now occupied on the buttons on his shirt and removing them. His own fingers had begun to dance upon every space they could occupy from quills down to her hips. As soon as the last restraint on his well-cut abdomen had been released, Amy's gloveless hands pulled and yanked the dress shirt off and away before letting her teeth and lips explore more of his snow-splashed midnight chest, the moonlight only adding to the contrast of his fur.

Not to be denied his own prize, Shadow removed his own white gauntlets and simply absorbed the loving fire his flower was producing. Pulling her lips back up to his for more, his ebony hands ventured down across her sides, catching a swift caress of her sensitive bosom. A quick gasp of surprised pleasure escaped her, subtlety hinting to his ears that he should return north to explore. Though, with the way her sweet simply filled the air inside and outside him, there was no room for thought. This was instinct, pure, passionate and primal. And that instinct was not about to stand for having such a beautiful rose so sheathed in synthetic coverings. Breaking away from her tongue for air and, slipping his hands under the straps that supported her dress, Shadow delicately pulled them down and away, exposing Amy's vibrantly bright cherry torso to his crimson eyes and charcoal touch. Even as she bit her lower lip in suspense, his gaze simply drank her beauty in. Her breasts were proportioned just right upon her frame, not overpowering like Rouge's. And the way they were rounded and the amazing softness of her newly exposed fur caused his eyes to widen slightly with wonder. _She really is beautiful; maybe _I_ was the fool not to notice earlier…_

Then came an unexpected reaction. As the ivory dress fell into a puddle around her waist, Rose's bandaged arms suddenly jumped up in a vain effort to cover her chest. Shadow's brow dropped in confusion as he took her hands in on of his, caressing her cheek with the other as a simple sign of reassurance "If this is too fast…" he started.

Her voice, quiet and emotional as it could be, injected "No, it's not that. I…it's just…"

The way her emerald eyes were now focused on her dressings finished the sentence in his mind. Tracing his hands up and down her arms, his voice also dropped into a warm whisper "I made the promise that no one would ever harm you again. And even if it costs me every last ounce of my soul, I will be right here," folding her hands together, he guided them with his own onto her chest, "and right here. Never forget that."

Her smile resurfaced, its warmth and energy returned. Shadow returned her expression as his fingers slid down her left bandage until he found where it was completed. Carefully unlatching it, he slowly unraveled the source of her discomfort. Before Amy could sort out enough sense to react, her orbs went wide with amazement when they discovered what lay underneath. Instead of the matted fur and haunting scars normally accompanying this kind of injury, there was shining pink fur and smooth texture. Not even a trace the near-tragedy of a few days ago ever happened. The slate was clean once again.

Once both arms were unshackled and breathing the midnight air, the fires between them intensified as she pulled his taste back into her own as tightly as she could. Then it was her turn to be surprised, as suddenly she had company in Shadow's lap. Something new was making its presence known, something rigid and sturdy. When her thigh slid across this new discovery, a deep growl escaped Shadow's throat. Amy chuckled as she listened to her love get more worked up, but as he left a trail of kisses and small bites from her neck and down to her endowments, it was her turn to purr. Balancing his attention between each mound, he let his fingertips arc with energy and his mouth translate the passion through her body and mind, the mews of ecstasy increasing. What words she managed to compile were the simple aching of pleasure and the desire for more.

It didn't take long for lust and curiosity to take over, and soon enough, Amy's fingertips had snaked their way under the trim of his slacks, browsing around to find the latch that held them in place.

"Aren't we a sneaky one" Shadow couldn't help but comment in between his own murmurs of heat. She replied with a classically bright smile and a schoolgirl's giggle, but that would not suffice for him. Burying his muzzle into her torso, Amy's gasps of delight grew louder his tongue and teeth worked all around her breasts and stomach. This time, he added more power to his push and gently lowered his flower onto her back. The way his touch cradled her sent sparks up and down her spine. Already, the heat radiating from her body was driving her senses crazy. And judging from his own, equally obvious reaction, Amy could tell it was working wonders for him as well. Even confined to fingers length inside his last pieces of cover, she could still feel the tip of his spear, bringing about deep, sensual growls from his otherwise occupied mouth.

Of course, the ultimate life-form was never one to be upstaged. So naturally, and without any guidance than instinct alone, he worked his path further south while pulling the dress along for the ride, catching something else in his grasp on the way. Her panties, a matching pearly color had accompanied the rest of the dress. Sending the ivory mass flying backwards into the hallway, he teasingly worked his way her well toned legs with his fingertips. Shadow felt his rose shiver with excitement.

Hovering over her completely exposed frame, the midnight warrior took a brief moment to absorb the scene, illuminated only by the heavens. Her smile was quivering with innocent heat, emerald orbs wide and energized. Coupled with the way her light cherry body now laid at his fingertips, Shadow no longer felt anything else but unbridled love. A feeling he was becoming quite comfortable with.

It didn't even take the moment before Amy elevated herself back off the sheets to latch onto his lips. She could only hear one thing over her heart slamming into her chest, which was his own doing the same. The way his smile seemed to echo so many years of lost joy and how his fingertips sparked and excited every nerve in her body was something her young soul had never experienced. However that didn't seem to bother her anymore. Not just due to the blind heat, but a simple matter of trust. And to Amy, there was nothing in the world she desired more.

"I love you so much" she managed to gasp out as their tongues dueled for supremacy.

"And I love you, my sweet little flower" came the reply from an equally occupied voice.

The battle did not stop, even as her hands had finally defeated the lock on Shadow's slacks. Her crimson-striped companion made no resistance as she cast off his last remaining defenses in the same fashion he had removed hers. Her body pressed against his now exposed fur as easily as two pieces of the same puzzle. Both were now panting and gasping in the passion. But quickly enough, his hand had walked it's way south again and was now rubbing her quad and hip, directly next to her steaming wet entrance. As soon as his touch even graced her honey, she reared back in blissful passion causing her hips to buck against his grasp. Shadow let his fingers do the talking now, their graceful caresses against around her clit and innocence pitched her voice into a near-screaming beacon of ecstasy, her own grasp tugging at his back with all their might.

Shadow had never seen anyone so wild with this energy. It was like one simple tickle could send her over the top at any second. Not to mention the effect it was having on his own arousal. He could feel the fire branching out from his core into his extremities, adding chaos into animal passion. Slowly, he retracted all but one finger. With this final extension, he entered her just enough to send her howling into near-climax. As soon as their eyes locked, Shadow could see that there was no more logical process in Amy's mind.

The time had come, as her legs branched out to wrap around his. One of the hands that had locked onto his quills now traveled further down to latch onto a different extension. Delicately, she began to stroke his arousal, which was a bit larger than she expected. Shadow's arms buckled at this new experience, and now the midnight warrior was directly above his scarlet flower, only inches from the final barrier. Her lip was shaking with anticipation and she was biting down to try and restrain it. Shadow himself was also holding back his action, an attempt to prepare for this ultimate expression of love.

"I promise I will be gentle" he assured her. She nodded in acknowledgement and began to steer him forward. And true to his word, Shadow's member did not plow through her. Instead, it crept inside her gently, filling her innocence completely. Once the barrier was reached, Amy winced in pain as he destroyed it. He stopped in surprise, but she shook her head and pulled herself onto him after a moment to adjust. Taking her own thrust as cue, he began to do the same. She was an incredibly tight fit around him, and it took a few moments to build a rhythm. Still, Amy was howling with pleasure with every stroke of her master's brush, her hands clawing up and down his spine. He cautiously built his speed into one that had his voice echoing the satisfaction of each push into her. Her screams and mews escalated with the increase until finally, she came in what felt like an explosion. Amy's entire body was racked with shocking energy as she screamed his name at the top of her lungs.

Still, Shadow did not stop. His sensual motions continued, filling her completely. Part of her felt simply exhausted after the burst, but the more primal side of her energy demanded she keep up. Wrapping him up with her arms and legs, Amy twisted her body around so that she was perched onto of him. Now she controlled his power, bucking and slamming her hips against his with a power that he had not expected her capable of. Shadow's hands explored every inch of her body they could find, massaging her breasts and firm derrière. His eyes were wide pools of deep crimson matching her shining jaded orbs that reflected the moonlight perfectly. Pulling her down to feel her body against his again, his lips nearly leapt off his mouth to connect with hers.

She could feel it building again, the way her inner walls contorted around him. But then, something new, a different kind of swell. Shadow's voice had also pitched louder, his grip had locked onto her sides and was aiding in his own thrusts into her. Even the ruby in his quills seemed to shine their own energy. As she came closer and closer to orgasm, her tongue nearly jumped down his throat, for try as she might Amy could not brace her energies. And Shadow responded with his own growl, for he could feel the edge approaching. Rose started bouncing in his lap as hard as she could, his spear actually connecting with her cervix making her wince with each thrust and adjusting herself to prevent that.

With one last powerful slam, both companions finally crossed the edge in a howling supernova. They each screamed out their partners name at the top of their voices, her sweet nectar dripped out onto him as his seed fired deep within her boundaries. After a few minutes to breathe and the last through embraces, his flower was laying at his side with legs and fingers intertwined. Even if Shadow's reserves had been spent in one supreme detonation, he still could not describe the amazing feeling that stirred within him as he stroked her cheek. His purpose was complete now, and no one would ever rob him of it.

Amy herself was barely awake, only the smooth caress of an ebony hand along her features holding her attention. Still, she didn't have to see her lover's face to know he was smiling at her, _for _her. That simple extension of his soul alone made her feel complete. Still, before their bodies finally gave into slumber, one last addition had to be made to the evening.

"I love you, Amy Rose" he said, voice betraying all of his exhaustion, but none of his caring.

"I love you too, Shadow the Hedgehog. And I always will."

* * *

**I retract my statement from earlier. THIS was the hardest piece Ive ever written. And for the record, if Sally is actully a chipmunk and not a squirrel, I apologize for mussing that little detail. Oh well, she's still a bitch .**

**Reviews always welcome!**


	16. Epsilon

**Whew... it is HARD to keep up with updates when one is one the road, I shall admit. Nevertheless; here you are my friends, your next dosage. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Part Fifteen: Epsilon

It stood silently in the radiating moonlight, a meter high statue of tyranny and titanium. The skin of its core was dyed the blackest of voids and the blood red slashes down the arms and legs only magnified the resemblance between the creation and the original. Four golden bracelets adorned its wrists and ankles, a sharp mockery of the former duty the accessories once stood for. And save for the sterling shine of needle-like claws marking the places of fingers, one would have to stare into the small, fiery irises marking the visual sensors and receptors to realize that this impostor bore all the power of its doppelganger, but none of the cheerful attitude.

The creation's head snapped back and forth, scanning for any remaining hostiles. It made no noise as the situation was deemed neutral, so it turned it's attention back towards the human observing the scene from afar, disregarding the smattering of blood, oil and sand clinging to it's otherwise flawless form thanks to the several shattered bodies and scatterings of an unfortunate G.U.N patrol. The soldiers and robots had not seen the attack coming, their screams had been loud and quick as the merciless comet had done its commanded bidding

"Sir, battlefield efficiency tests have been completed to your specifications. Shadow Epsilon stands ready for orders" the small servant beckoned at the side of its master. The taller individual paid the mechanical malady no heed as his attention was absolutely locked on the form poised like a whisper in the soft sands of a forgotten coast. To him, this was perfection incarnate. Limitless power combined with unflinching loyalty to the master. What other tool did a dictator need to create an empire?

Dr. Eggman smiled as his prodigy's progress. And at the irony of his own genius. For all the versions and duplicates of Metal Sonic he had created over the years, none of them had succeeded. Whether that was a simple work in progress, or the byproduct of creating a flawed android after a flawed target Eggman was still crunching on. That had all changed after seeing Shadow in action. Witnessing first hand what his grandfather's creation could be capable of; the good doctor had begun to craft a new weapon. And like the template it was based off of, Shadow Epsilon howled power with every movement it made. The chill it gave him in his over padded bones was still shocking, despite having watched it take shape from simple math equations.

"Excellent. I must admit my genius can still surprise me. Oh well, one must be modest when dealing with such power. Status of the Raptor Drones?"

The smaller machination cocked it's head slightly, transmitting the scientist's inquiry, and receiving the response in the same manner "Main technician droids indicate that the final batch of drones are being system-tested before loaded onto the dropship. Estimated time is one hour."

The doctor placed his hands on his overbearing waistline as he chuckled. The pieces were falling into place so neatly, it was almost unbelievable. To be sure, many similar schemes had followed the same path until the last minute. Only then were they derailed by that insufferable blue bastard and his cancerous comrades. However, with each encounter, another important lesson was learned. Now that had come to manifest into the next step in a proud line of tactics.

_Well, two out of three anyway_ "And the Egg Crab?"

Tweaking again, the servant replied "Chaos Emerald adaptation proceeding smoothly. Estimated time of completion is 0600 tomorrow morning."

Dr Eggman hooted louder with gluttonous greed "Then the dream is almost here. Starting tomorrow, the misguiding ways of the old world will burn and the Eggman Empire will arise to lead with a mechanical hand. How perfect."

Stretching out his tired limbs, the doctor began to trek back to his hovercraft "Oh yes, before I forget. Epsilon, approach."

The android said nothing as it hovered smoothly over to the master's side. Producing a small remote, Eggman input a sequence of commands. When he was done, a clean crack had formed in the mechanoid's chest. The split opened into a small chamber where various wires and receptors were attached to a shining cerulean Emerald at its core. The good doctor plucked out the creation's radiating heart and placed it within his shirt pocket. "Now then Shadow, return to the hanger for final adjustments and cleansing." And in a flash of midnight and crimson, the android began its return journey to a small cage in a blackened cavern, where it would wait silently until tomorrow.

Once the small flying pod had elevated the doctor into the air, he focused his attention on a small radar screen off his shoulder. On it, several small returns of various types were available to choose from. To his eyes though, only one stood out from the rest.

The one that was now centered just outside the other side of the metropolis, in a small lodging his scout had reported belonging to that little pink brat Amy Rose. Why Shadow was there, Eggman cared not. What did strike his interest, however, was a sudden spike in the reading. And to his surprise, the spike had become a constant return to his screen. It was like, for some unknown reason, the ultimate life-form was now bathing in raw unbridled energy. Granted, since the foolish hedgehog had thrown away his restrictors for the scientist to acquire and modify, it had been a lot easier to read and follow his grandfather's bastard creation. Even accounting that, this drastic explosion of power struck his vast IQ as unusual. Studying the pattern as the command pod floated home, Eggman sifted and dug through many multiples of reports that two generations of geniuses had generated to document the hedgehog's behavior. Once all the nonsensical and more unlikely reports had been discarded, the two remaining candidates that came closest to even resembling the burning beacon on the watch brought the twitchings of a grin to his mustachioed face.

_Well, either Shadow is trying to engage Chaos Control on his own, or perhaps my grandfather was a bigger fool than I initially estimated. Coupling such awesome power with the most basic of animal drives like sex is bound to cause problems. Still…_

A new light bulb clicked on as the malevolent thought sprang to life inside his cranium. Originally, the plan had simply been to crush the non-human warriors. Sweep them off this plane of existence, all from Sonic himself to that prostitute of a princess, those dammed detectives who were always a step behind his schemes, even down to that squeaky-voiced rabbit and her little chao playmate. No regrets, no remainders.

But now that plan seemed a bit short-sighted. If these readings were correct, and Shadow the Hedgehog could indeed reproduce despite his grandfather's original design, what kind of specimen would it produce? Would it inherit its father's overwhelming power, or just be another useless animal to be put down? Biology and chemistry had never been his specialty as it was with Gerald Robotnik. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik had always preferred mechanics and the cold feeling of steel under his fingers. With that lacking of expertise, the grandson's attempts to recreate such a masterpiece as Shadow had met with failure. Granted, he had never felt anything but annoyance when these experiments left no recourse but termination, even when they made it so far as to breathe the outside air, but such setbacks were still unacceptable. He had never would have thought to let Shadow himself do the hard work. _Plus, if he is able to create one, I wonder how many more I will be able to farm…_

"Sounds like today will be a very interesting day indeed" he cackled among the dying starlight. There was still so much to do before his final creation of the trinity was complete, and now it seemed a new plan was needed. One that required his famous touch of diplomacy. One that would guarantee his triumph.

* * *

The morning sun crept slowly into the new day, but its casual approach was still unnoticed by the two intertwined lovers still tucked into the sheets of the flower's bed. Only when the warm rays breached over the windowsill did they stir. Shadow's ruby orbs fought to maintain their closed state until they caught a full view of the exposed cherry mass still wrapped in his grasp. Then the vivid replay of the previous night's events summoned a smile to his features. He brought her in closer to plant a quick peck on her forehead, and was rewarded with the feeling of her muzzle returning the gesture around his neck and collar.

"Mmmm… morning already?" Her voice was weighted with sleepiness, thankfully her expression was not.

"Afraid so. Next time, I will remember to close those curtains" came his reply. Yet, as he tried to raise his body to make good on his words, a force more powerful than his own strength held him down. And judging from the sparkle in her half-opened eyes, it was clear that Amy was not ready to relinquish her grasp on her ruby-splashed knight quite so soon.

Letting out a light-natured 'humph' Shadow let his hands grace her cheek and quills "My dear Amy Rose, whatever am I going to do with you?"

Her grin took on a mischievous aura as she moved to rest her forehead against his "Well, I have a few ideas."

He cocked an eyebrow at her plotting tone "Oh really? And what ideas are those?"

"Well, the first one starts with one of these" she replied as her lips brushed against his for the briefest of seconds. The simple flash of warm energy definitely caught his full attention as his own conspiracy formed "Hmmm…I see. However, I was under the impression it started more along these lines." His returned embrace was much more solid. And regardless of how it started, the fires began to bloom once more. The sounds of her purr were intoxicating to his mind, the same feeling his own touch was producing for her as his fingers glided up and down her spine and ribs.

Or, at least it did until a delicate rap was heard against the front door.

Rose's thoughts tried to snap back into the present; however that battle was quick and fruitless as the simple taste of her warrior demanded her full attention. Shadow himself was also far too fixated on the euphoria to even notice until the polite declaration became a louder pounding against the oak barrier. Once the echo had interrupted, the midnight hedgehog gave a lower, more serious growl "Sounds like I have some company to dismiss."

Her loving eyes betrayed only the smallest hint of annoyance, instead still halfway between blurry and energized.

Arranging a spare pair of shorts for some small measure of cover, Shadow made his way to the intruder who must have had the gravest of issues to _dare_ interrupt this most blissful of mornings. The demanding sound continued until he reached the other side of the door, when it ceased without request.

_Someone has a very poor choice in humor, and that's about to change _his thoughts snarled into his chest and limbs. Casting the door open, the cool morning air rushed in and caressed his half-matted fur. As welcome a feeling that may have been, it did nothing to lessen his increasing annoyance at his first outside view of the morning. Beyond his own form standing in the entrance, no other soul stood to face him. Even the birds themselves had taken their leave from the area. The silent alarm within began to sound now as Shadow stepped out into the morning. Instinct alone had caught the scent of something amiss in the dew and it would not be satisfied until his crimson gaze had completed their search.

With his senses so occupied on the task at hand, his ears never quite picked up on the whispers of motion from the rooftop until it was too late. It leapt from the shingled incline into the sunrise and caught the ultimate life-form with the entirety of its weight and fang.

* * *

**Yep... I did it again. But hey, at least now we know whose been stalking Shadow, right? And besides, whats the worst that could happen? **

**All reviews welcome!**


	17. Call to Arms

**I cant thank you all enough for the love you've poured at this lil number. I only hope to keep up with expectations...anyways; ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

Part Sixteen: Call to Arms

Pain. He knew it all too well. It seemed that from the moment the heavens chose to acknowledge his existence, they had deemed it necessary to burden him with it. At first, it was the suffering worthy of a laboratory rat. Experiment after experiment, infusions and extractions alike. Yet he still had one shining ray of golden sun and smile to make the time bearable. Like him, she had only known of their home suspended in space. Still, she seemed to understand how much he would mean to the world below and did not shun the specimen as most others of her species did, and that faith and kindness kept him alive.

Then the gods saw fit to take that away from him as well. With a nameless soldier and a nine-millimeter judgment. Her last words to forever echo the purpose he never quite understood as they scrambled to flee from the blood dripping out of her weakening smile; _Shadow…for all the people on that planet…give them a chance, a chance to be happy. I know… you can do it. That's the reason you were brought into this world…_

_Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog._

His capture and half century imprisonment under the surface of the very rock he once stood sovereign over gave his mind time to weigh every one of those words, and time to slowly lose them into memory. By the time his lungs took the first of their new breaths when the good doctor released him, Shadow had decided that those pathetic humans needed to understand just what justice and retribution really were. And he was the perfect instrument to do so.

And the _she_ crossed his path, mistaking him for her cobalt idol, that worthless faker of a hedgehog.

Amy Rose. A young female, an innocent flower worthy of her name. At first, he had simply brushed her off as yet another ignorance to be purged from the world. But as time went on and he fought repeatedly with her comrades, she never gave up on him. On trying to breach his defenses and understand what made him the way he was. And finally, the pieces fell into place long enough for him to lose them once more. Rocketing back down into the atmosphere, deprived of all energies after that fateful battle with FinalHazard, two thoughts still hung upon his lips;

_Maria…, this what you wanted right? This is the promise I made to you…_

_To you and the flower that you sent to me._

After that, life became a cobweb of confusion. Battles upon battles to prove he was not some mere android replica, paving his path with the broken bodies of so many others to fortify the memories he had left and to confirm what little past he remembered truly was his in the first place. Evading those who hunted him, taking small refuge in the lair of a thief only when his options had dried up. Even going so far as to destroy the one creature he could have called a parent. He had laughed in the face of reality itself once again by tearing through time itself. Upon witnessing a future where he was again confined by chains made from human fears, Shadow had decided that the world would never truly understand him, but did that really matter now? Even if the rest of its population showed him cold shoulders and wide gazes, there was still one soul who had looked past the ice in his veins and his melancholy heart, into the purpose for which he had been created. And if she had succeeded in her intent that night after the club, there would have been no predicting what Shadow would have done with this second defeat etched in his immortal soul.

Fortunately this time, he had accomplished what he failed to do fifty years past. He had poured all his purpose and power into saving the one who mattered most.

And in the past week, Amy had opened his eyes to what life really was supposed to be. Compounding years of growing pains into such a small timeframe had taken its own toll on his social and mental graces to be sure, however these were actually rewarded with more than the usual nomenclature he had become accustomed to. Indeed, his efforts had yielded the one reward that existence itself seemed to orbit around. She had come to love him, and he had allowed the shields that had kept himself so isolated and solitary to drop so that his own inexperience could somehow match the power her heart infused with his. Once that had been done, he had concluded that maybe all the sufferings past had their own reasons. To prepare and mold Shadow into the being worthy of courting and caring for his little Rose.

Now, it seemed the pain had returned to his side as well. Save for now it took a more personal form. The feeling of its weight bearing down on his back and legs was agonizing, the sharpened appendages marking its razor-like toes prying their way inside him. Paired with the searing sensation of sharpened teeth and a strong bite attempting to latch onto his skull and bring about his end, it was enough to jolt his control out of they way and let his true nature shine through. And that demeanor was not pleased in the slightest.

"I… don't…think so!" He howled as his arms snaked their away around the mass chomping at them and tossed it forward, alleviating the burden on his spine and freeing his airways. The writhing mass reflected its cloudy metallic skin in the sunlight as it bounced into the street. However, it appeared the machination was not so easily dismissed as it landed on its hind legs with claws digging into the asphalt to face Shadow again. A hasted shriek from someone nearby followed by subdued rumbling pricked up his ears, however his attention on this surprise attack was not to be broken so easily.

Like the saurian of ages past, the creature stood a full head taller than its opponent as it stared lasers through him with glowing amber eyes and a well-rounded muzzle completed with the rows of flesh-tearing knives in its mouth. The torso was slender and built for speed, with long dangling arms tipped with two powerful hands and piercing claws. Its legs were thickened and obviously powerful as demonstrated by its kamikaze leap and topped off by the long tail that swayed with a artificial grace to keep balance made it indeed worthy of the name assigned by its master; the Raptor. As the midnight hedgehog had suspected, the manufacture had stamped their proof of ownership on the robot's sternum, just under the shoulders. And the bulging goggles covering squinted eyes peeking over the outrageous mustache meant only one suspect presented himself.

The drone charged at Shadow again, fangs and hands brought to bear against the hedgehog. Not to turn down the challenge, he too raced towards his assailant, glowing crimson energies flickering from his quills and hands. Once the creation was in range, it torqued it's maw to envelop his cranium once more, a move the crimson-splashed warrior had counted on. With a quickened grace befitting such a creature as perfection, Shadow twisted and ducked out of the way of its piercing attack and grabbed a full handful of the Raptor's tail. He pitched all of his momentum into his strength and yanked his attacker's feet out from under him. Once it had no more grip upon the ground, Shadow pulled the beast into a quick spin and launched it backwards like the oversized javelin the drone had become. Hot on its heels as the dino-bot flew through the air, the angered hedgehog took a page from Knuckles' book and buried his energized fist into it's sternum as the two crashed through a neighboring brick-walled dwelling. The feeling of its solid metallic frame collapsing under the force of his blow was quite satisfying indeed, especially when paired with the crumbling stone barrier snapping and bending the supports that formed the Raptor's spine.

The sentry was not about to give in so easily, regardless of the damage it had sustained. Launching both its sharpened legs upward, the weakened robot caught Shadow in an up-lifting kick to his abdomen. Grunting in shock as he flew into the morning sun, the chaotic power inside him raced down into his palm to form his traditional radiating blades. And then it continued to build even beyond that, like hydrogen feeding the explosion upon a star. Still, his mind was focused and his vision true as his attack locked on to his target, still struggling to regain its posture, half-blanketed in mortar and dust.

The howl of his battle cry was enough to stir the very fabric of any nearby being that still dared to slumber "Chaos _SPEAR!"_ Instead of a simple lance however, the weapon emerged as a slashing burst of scarlet and bane. The Raptor never stood a chance as the burning swordtips buried into and through its skin and whatever stood solid in their path, including the power cell that had fueled the beast until they also detonated in a blazing hue of orange and heat.

Landing victoriously among the wreckage, Shadow felt his endurance wane a bit as soon as his feet hit blacktop and the internal flames licking their way through his fur and senses finally subsided. It was amazing to him that one simple release had involved and drained so much out of his usually inexhaustible core. Not to mention the amount of power and intensity of whatever it was the hedgehog had just fought. _Feels like the good doctor is stepping up his game. Still, if that's the best he could do…_

Brushing the last particles of dirt from his shoulders, he found an ominous silence had settled upon the scene. It was ludicrous not to expect some attention from the drone and an angered hedgehog crashing about the streets in a battle for survival. He recalled the scream from earlier, and suddenly, the source from which it had resonated was far too familiar.

Right behind him. Amy's house. He had dismissed the sounds of struggle that had accompanied the wail earlier as other faceless passer-bys fleeing for their own lives. And beyond the lone shadow in the climbing light, he was indeed alone. Yet there was still one door that still hung gaping wide. Dashing back inside the dwelling and for the second time in a week, a confusing catastrophe greeted him. The décor of the walls now lay in the same pattern as the destruction mass outside, save for the fact it did not burn. In fact, the walls themselves now lay in ruin. Something had crashed through them from the outside, the path of shattered timber and drywall leading right through the very core of the building. He nearly tripped over the remains of the bedroom door as he entered the last place he had seen his flower.

Not a single surface had been untouched by whatever had waged its all-out war. The glass of the window and mirrored closet had been shattered and the sheets thoroughly shredded, but even those images paled in disturbing comparison to a faint echo of what was also mixed into the debris. That being small creeks and droplets of blood marking the carpet and trailing out of the gaping hole leading out into the world and the complete lack of craters normally caused by overpowering hammer blows. Whatever it was had wanted Amy alive, and he was not about to let that change.

Quickly sliding on his patented air shoes, Shadow the Hedgehog kicked into a full run to trace the nameless meteor that had crashed through his dream and slapped him back into the infuriating truth that seemed to be the ultimate life-form. And as the blackened comet raced into the wilds, trailing fire in its wake, only one continuous thought was brave enough to cross his thoughts; _If this is a game you really wish to play Doctor, then this time you have bitten off too much. This time, I'm keeping that promise. _This time, _you don't walk away…_

**Just what is Robotnik's plan? (And yes, I prefer Robotnik to Eggman, so sue me) And does he really think pissing Shadow off is a good idea? We shall soon see, wont we?**

**Bring out yer dead! ...Err, I mean, Reviews! Please?**


	18. Forceful Education

**And so the pawns have begun to march into war, but with so much still unknown will they survive? Lets read on, shall we?**

* * *

Part Seventeen: Forceful Education

He streaked into the shade of an aging forest, hot on the scent of whatever force had robbed him of his treasure. The lush greenery of the upper pylons muted and died away as the trunks approached the ground, a testament to the seasons and turbulent times that such guardians had silently watched. Small brushlings and other rooted life whipped past his ankles as the charcoal blur skated with all haste in redemption's pursuit. And the outside colors were not the only ones lost in a streaking warp. Deep down somewhere beneath cover his instinctual rage provided by his mind, cold logic was screaming for attention. Despite whatever ground he was covering towards the force that challenged him, Shadow knew quite well that he was being baited into a trap. It was the good doctor's style after all.

But what did the scientist want with the ultimate life-form this time? A simple scout for those dammed Chaos Emeralds or as a general is his mechanized army for another glorified conquest?

And what of Shadow himself? Considering the sheer amount of energy being dumped into acceleration and velocity from his uninhibited and unregulated soul, would he even be able storm whatever fortress he was bound for?

Whatever goals and concerns the future held were rendered blind by the moment and the hedgehog's own mission. The mad scientist had stolen the delicate flower away from the blood-patched warrior, and that simply would not be stood for. Shadow would become the hurricane of destruction he had been in the days of the ARK and the Black Comet if it meant her safety was assured. As much as his newfound niche in the world would wish those days were over, the midnight fury would show his true colors once more and lay waste to this obstruction.

Shadow burned a straight path through the forestry well into the last hours of the morning before the screeching howl of an angered voice locked in combat snapped his senses back into the moment. And no sooner had his vision cleared did two familiar masses of metal and teeth bounce across his trail. One drone skidded to a halt just a hair's distance away, yet did not turn to grant him a second thought. Instead, its powerful legs launched the Raptor back into the dew-filled sky towards another target. The second shook the litter from its eyes and charged at Shadow, claws shining and ready to be coated in the hedgehog's blood. Frustrated by this delay, he leapt back against a neighboring wooden tower and boosted back towards the Raptor in a species patented spin-ball, his voice gravely and snarling loudly, only adding to the energies cloaking his core inside a nebula. The primal robot's cleaver-like defenses did nothing to save it as the blackened bullet of chaotic power burst through its collar all the way down the framework and through the tail.

Another fearsome roar echoed through the wood and intercepted the other sharpened attack, and with the tenacious strength he was renowned for, Knuckles the Echidna's s fists tore through the saurian's sternum and spine like a hot knife through butter. Like the brethren Shadow had encountered before, the Raptor made no sound or squeal as its dissected form spread throughout the grass at their feet. The guardian himself was not doing vastly better the hedgehog noted, as Knuckles' left arm had those familiar teethmarks buried in his shoulder and the crescent moon upon the echidna's chest was segmented by a triple trail of deep cuts.

"Knuckles? What the hell is going on?" Shadow inquired.

His voice seemed to startle the guardian out of his own mind frame "Shadow? What are you doing out here?! Did you see Rouge?! Which way did they take her?!"

Not quite the line of questioning the hedgehog was expecting "Rouge was taken also?"

Knuckles nodded "Yea. Something dark and fast burst through the club wall just after midnight and snatched her right out of the V.I.P room! I've been trailing them all night and keep running into these damm dinobots!"

"Humph. Glad I'm not the only one."

The echidna's violet eyes flashed a hint of confusion "They attacked you too?"

"A pair of them at least, earlier this morning. One of them took Amy, and I'd still be in pursuit if you're little sideshow hadn't interrupted me" Shadow clarified. However, something didn't quite add up. He had been racing though this forest at full steam and had encountered nothing until this blasted echidna crossed his path. And even as powerful as these contraptions were, there was no way they could compete in velocity with the ebony fury. Had he, the ultimate life-form, been so blinded by his more basic energies to realize that the path had gone cold long ago?

The irony of the moment stung as his cheeks like a hardy slap.

"Amy was kidnapped too? Well shit man, what are standing around here for?! Come on, get your spiney ass in gear and let's hustle!" Knuckle took off in a sprint for only a few seconds until the same realization "Ummm, this _is_ the right way, isn't it?"

The midnight warrior said nothing, his crimson eyes closed in annoyance at the truth. _Very well played doctor, but do you really think this will grant you any mercy? And why bring the bat into this?_

"Tell me something, echidna. What was Rouge working on yesterday that might have attracted attention?"

Knuckles thought for a minute, resting his chin in his bloody palm "Let's see… a couple loose criminals she was tracking,… lining up her next jewelry raid… Oh yeah! She said she had a tip-off about your missing bracelet things!"

The wounded guardian's revelation snapped Shadow's eyes back open and wide. He certainly had the hedgehog's attention now "From who? Where did she get this clue?!"

Knuckles simply shrugged "She wouldn't say. Classified government bullshit, ya know?"

"Unfortunately. You forget I used to work for them." The hedgehog clarified, reflecting back upon the days he had worked for the very forces that had imprisoned him. _Still, at least they had never asked questions when I came home with empty clips…_

"Oh yea, that's right. Hey, you don't think they have something to do with this, do you?"

Shadow shook his head, his quills catching the full effect of the air's increasing warmth "No. This is Eggman's work. He was even kind enough to stamp these damm creations with his own brand." And indeed, one of the larger chunks from the hedgehog's victim still had the patch intact, which he indelicately tore off the metallic ribs and threw into Knuckles' spiked gloves. The crimson sentry took one solid look at the fleshy insignia and tore it into small pieces "Damm you Eggman! I've had enough of your games! _This time_ you're gonna pay!"

Nodding, the midnight hedgehog began to sift through the other remains of his prey. By the time the guardian shot back with a quizzical look, Shadow had retrieved an insignificant looking handful of computer equipment and wiring from its cranium casing. Slowly, his own brain began to sort a plan into order, simple and efficient, which was lacking one depressing factor; direction. Quickly skimping through the list of potential resources, only a scant few rose to be of any use. _Unless…_ "I don't suppose you have a computer we can use…"

Knuckles responded in the negative "Not my thing. And Rouge usually keeps hers locked up at work. But, I'm guessing Tails has one we could use to crack into this thing and track them down or whatever."

Which was the exact last option Shadow had wanted to consider simply for the fact that dealing with the fox also mean facing the faker. And as soon as Sonic knew what was going on, the darker hedgehog would never hear the end of it. He could hear the biting sarcasm and cocky heroic ego from here. Still, if finding Rose faster meant catching flack from the blue blur's lips, so be it. "Which way from here?" he asked.

The echidna gestured due west and took off in a dead sprint, Shadow right at his heels.

* * *

The biting cold of the metal under her naked back finally shocked Amy's synapses and senses back into reality. Trying to stir with a groan, it took only the briefest of moments for the cherry female to realize her arms and legs still did not respond to her commands. Her jade eyes darted around to try and find a familiar anything, only to be greeted by a room blanketed in darkness. Shifting and twisting about, the tell-tale clanking of chain and shackle against steel confirmed her fears. Wherever she was she wasn't going anywhere. Tears were quick to form in her eyes as panic began to override logic. The last image to stand out in her mind was the shining black form that had slammed through her wall and sent both of them through the next one. Its eyes stood out the most, small yet focused and burning with a lifeless fire.

Swiftly, a crack tore into the void and widened into a doorway. The rumbling growl of something massive could be heard from outside but whatever that was suddenly became irrelevant as an expansive waistline preceded the form of a human male entering the room. "Well well well, glad to see you finally came to" he hooted in a slightly overbearing tone.

"Dr. Eggman…" were the only words her throat would let free.

"The same" he commented with a bow. Approaching the table where she was bound to free the doorway, the evil genius lowered his mustachioed features to within inches of her raised ears, sending a combined surge of fright and loathing throughout her fur. "I must say I was surprised at the catch myself. I tracked that unforgivable low-life bastard Shadow to your little house. Sadly, it appears I captured the wrong vermin. But on the plus side, you make a much prettier trophy."

Embarrassed heat flushed through her body when she heard his snide compliment "Go to hell, you monster!"

Cackling a chuckle, the doctor stepped back away from the restrained flower "Flattery won't help you this time. Besides, I suspect your little boy-toy Sonic will be along any minute now. Or am I wrong? Could it be your fleeting wants are now on someone else's arm? Or has that ignorant rodent abandoned you too, the same way Shadow will?"

His voice suddenly dropped several octaves lower to a chillingly soft whisper "The same way your family did?"

"SHUT UP, YOU SON OF A BITCH! I HATE YOU!" she screamed, her voice cracking apart.

"Don't fret my dear. I promise that I won't leave you behind." Eggman hooted another cackle into the air and motioned for something outside to enter. And so, a stork-like robot did. It towered over its master, various sensors and cold devices in place of its wings and beak. Without query or orders, it took its post on the other side of the table, level with Amy's abdomen. Extending a small probe from the approximation of its chin, the mechanical giant leaned forward until the sensor graced the soft pink fur of the flower's stomach, shooting another cold shiver throughout Amy's body. There it rested for but a few quick moments, then sharply rose again and retracted its sensor.

"Well?" the doctor demanded "Report."

"Life form readings confirmed, Dr. Eggman. Subject has been fertilized within the last twelve hours. Two separate chromosomal patterns detected. Cellular duplication proceeding at predicted levels."

"Two patterns?" he repeated in a tone of awe "Well, perhaps I underestimated my grandfather after all."

Whatever words were emerging from underneath that outrageous facial hair, Amy Rose could not hear them anymore. In an instant, all the fear of the moment, all the anger towards her captor had shattered on the bow of this new reality. _I'm…pregnant?! Can it be true… now what do I do?_ In a way, she wanted to feel ecstatic; if it weren't for the obvious fact the environment negated that joy. She had always wanted a family, a place to belong and call her very own. To have and to hold each and every day. And the past twenty-four hours had come the farthest to confirming her wish than anything else in her life that had preceded it, even if it was with the one person that everyone else had written off as a lost cause. But now, the way Shadow completed the framework of her soul, she knew that he had come around in his own right.

Still, the closest thing to parenthood she knew was when she babysat Cream occasionally. Which was already exponentially more than the father. How would such a loner as Shadow react when such a delicate bundle of joy is thrust into his blood stained hands? And try to interdict it as she might, Amy's mind could not help but take a second glance at the doctor's comment _Impossible…Shadow would never abandon me. He loves me…_

There were so many new concerns and questions now that she almost missed the evil scientist's plans until she caught the word "…extraction. Prepare maturation chambers one and two at once!"

The medical droid scurried out of the room, the doctor not far behind though at his normal pace.

"Wait!" Amy demanded "What's going on? What did you mean 'extraction'?"

"Simple" Eggman replied, the sneer on his lips betraying his anticipation, "you and Shadow have become the Adam and Eve of the new Eggman Empire! And with my masterful hand shaping their paths and training their powers, soon the whole planet will bow at my feet! Just pray for their sake they take more after their father than you."

Then the lights went black once more, leaving a frightened flower cold and alone to cry.

* * *

**I tried to bring back the old Eggman/Robotnik as best I could without going _completely_ overboard. Hope you all enjoyed the little twistings of that thing called fate...**

**Reviews always welcome!**


	19. Enlisting Support

**Whats this, another update?! So soon?! Thats right folks, its like a good bag of chips or a fine cigar; once opened, it cant be stopped! And now, ONWARD!**

* * *

Part Eighteen: Enlisting Support

The day had started like any other day for the golden-orange kitsune. Tails had woken up nice and late after a restful night of dreaming various new inventions and designs. And like many mornings before them, Cream had come over as she usually did to enjoy a hearty brunch of eggs and bacon. His young crush always enjoyed spending time with the mechanic, both in the garage and out. Granted, the tannish rabbit was still learning the difference between a screwdriver and an Allen wrench, but she was also teaching the fox a lot about the world outside the oil stains and welding sparks. She would always bring over a basket full of the latest baked treats from her mother and fresh flowers from her garden he would place next to an all-too-familiar flower pot that yielded but a single budding seed.

Today, the pair had spent the early hours underneath the engines of his X-Tornado, trying to improve the thundering push they would produce when something either powerful, upset or both slammed into his door. Pulling himself out from under the turbine, he went to answer the intrusion, the innocent flower girl by his side and was surprised to see the two least likely of visitors. However the normal cheerful greeting they would normally grant their fellow furred fighters was stuck in their throats upon the very sight. Shadow's eyes were alive and flickering with a furious energy. In fact, most of his exposed covering was radiating an amber power, tracing up around his torso and licking off his up-turned quills. Knuckles looked more battered and broken that angered. The wounds on his shoulder and chest had leaked out a fair amount of vital fluid before the echidna had patched them with leaves and other primitive dressings. His normal crimson coat and looked dulled down, but whether that was from the lack of blood inside, or the thorough coating outside was anyone's guess. Still, his violet eyes were alive and shaking with the rush of battle.

Upon viewing their new guests, Cream's perpetually cheerful expression lost most of its color as her high-tone voice gasped in shock. Her hands were quick to dart over her lips and eyes became as wide as the moon itself. And for as wise and seasoned beyond his years as Tails was credited, he too went a touch pale "Oh my gosh! What happened to you two?!"

"Long story for later. We need to use your computer, now." Shadow replied as he barged past the two younger warriors, the wounded guardian in tow. It wasn't until the hedgehog caught a glance of his passing form in the window did he realize the enraged possession he resembled. As a courtesy to someone from whom he was asking aid, and to be sure the young genius could work faster, Shadow took the moment to calm his racing heart and burning desire for resolution and buried them under so many well trained layers of control.

"Mr. Knuckles sir…are you ok? Let me get some towels!" the rabbit scurried off to help any way she could. He nodded his understanding and muttered something about why the hell hedgehogs needed to be so fast in the first place.

"My computer? What for?" the kitsune asked. Shadow's reply was to toss the remains of the Raptor's brain at him, which the bright fox barely caught. "I need to know where these things are coming from, and what Eggman's plans are."

"This is from Eggman? What is it?"

"It's the core from one of the damm robots that attacked us and kidnapped Amy and Rouge. Now, can you hack this piece of shit?" the ruby-splashed hedgehog could feel the frustration creep into his voice, countering his efforts to remain calm, collected and in control.

"Amy and Rouge were kidnapped by Eggman?! That's terrible!"

"Agreed, and I intend to make him pay for his treachery, but first I need to know where the fat bastard is hiding. Now, can you do it or not?!"

Tails let his eyes and fingertips study the wreck in his grasp while Cream returned with proper first-aid tools to patch the beaten echidna. After an analytical silence that did nothing to soothe the frayed nerves of guests or hosts, the mechanic finally deduced "Well, the LN-20 is still intact, and it looks like most of the memory grid is attached. I should be able to crack into its redundant coding, bypass any latent security subroutines and find out what it was designed for."

Even the crickets were stumped by the fox-boy's explanation. Shadow simply looked more irritated that his question took such an indirect answer, Cream hadn't the faintest idea how to spell half of those words but loved to hear her kitsune sound so smart, and Knuckles was more interested in cleaning the dirt and root from the slicemarks in his chest. He and technology were best kept separate anyway.

"In other words…" the hedgehog asked.

"I can hack it no problem." Tails clarified, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Good. Get started. Time is not on our side."

He nodded, golden-orange bangs almost tapping his nose thanks to their greasy coating of engine sludge. Tails darted off into the next room where his specialized computer was and began to work his magic. His rabbit companion helped her patient to an over-sized couch and was tending to his shoulder, lamenting about how terrible this ordeal had become. Shadow simply stood rooted in place, arms folded, scowl fixated and eyes closed. Not so much the fact he felt half-exhausted, though he would never let anyone present know it. Even beyond the anxiety of the upcoming battle, the midnight hedgehog felt the change in the wind itself. It was like the warmth of the sun's rays were trying to relay a message that the currents of nature would not allow him to receive. To be sure, this wasn't the first time he had felt fate's hand tease his spines before slapping the truth into his face, but now it was showing a trend. However, now was a time of change, and such trends of loss and regret desperately needed to become ancient history.

* * *

It took a hard-earned hour's worth of typing, sorting, wiring and calculating, but finally the drone's secrets were laid bare upon the wall-sized display. "Yes! I did it!" Tails howled in excitement, breaking the last of the creeping silence and thoroughly shocking his other guests. Shadow succeeded in looking unfazed, and Cream's ears only perked a little more than usual as she was fixated on watching her fox work; however Knuckles had drifted off into a nap, the interruption of which threw the echidna into the air and onto the ground with a hearty thud "Holy shit Prower! Didja hafta yell so loud?!"

"Got your attention, didn't I?" he beamed.

Knuckles simply shook his head and joined his other compatriots at the massive monitor. The chorus of colors and readings dancing about were enough to make anyone's head spin, so naturally the pint-sized genius had to narrate "According to the information stored in this thing, it looks like the robot came online here," he pointed to a flashing red dot surrounded by terrain etchings ",in the Marble Mountains. My guess is Eggman has a factory there. Now, it's mission was to head here, to K.H.A.O.S and acquire what it called 'Specimen Beta', I'm guessing that's Rouge, and take her to these coordinates" marked by eye-drawing 'x', "on the Sapphire Coast. If there are more of these things, it's entirely possible that they would all rendezvous here." Of course, that little meeting spot that had been so carefully picked had been the complete opposite direction the Shadow and Knuckles had been pursuing them. So much time had been lost already.

The older warriors nodded to each other and made for the still-open door, much to the dismay of the youth of the group "Wait, Shadow! Knuckles! Don't go alone! You don't know how many of these things ol' Eggface has! I mean, look at what they already did to you, Knux!" Tails pleaded with the pair.

"Humph. There's a reason I am the ultimate life-form remember? I think it's time the good doctor was educated as to what that truly means." Shadow replied over his shoulder before thundering off in a blur of darkened color and a burning desire to wreck havoc upon whatever was waiting for him at the distant beachhead.

"Shit, he's quick!" Knuckles puffed, beginning his own sprint to pursue. Yet before he could, a gloved hand connected to a golden-orange arm tried to restrain him "Hang on, Knuckles. If you really want to catch up with Shadow, why don't we take the X-Tornado?"

"Hmmm, that would be a lot…wait a second, what 'we'?" the echidna inquired.

Tails crossed his arms in his best attempt to look serious "Well, I don't think you know how to fly her, so you're gonna need my help. And besides, I _want_ to help out. I've known Amy longer than any of you. She's always been like a big sister to Cream anyway…" _and me too_ he admitted silently.

Weighing his options for only the briefest of moment, the guardian nodded. Most of the day had already been lost in his quest to ensure that Rouge's gem-thieving hands found their way into his spiked ones once more, so Knuckles was already impatient. And if the fox had a faster why to get this done, then so be it "In that case, get your two-tailed butt in gear and let's _go!_"

Nodding, the trio headed into the massive hanger where the formidable flyer was housed. The echidna repressed a whistle of approval as he leapt onto his traditional spot on one of the ivory upper stabilizers. _Looks like Tails has been busy with his new toy…_ And indeed, the engines were not the only modification the kitsune had made. Shining from its pointed nose were the twin barrels of the laser cannons Tails had recently built for just such an encounter, and sitting dead center on its streamlined belly was the classic ring-providing turret that had saved both Sonic and Knuckles a dozen times over. Not to mention a new paint scheme of cerulean of its slender body clashing with pearly angel's wings and mahogany for their tips.

Still, before the fox took his place at the controls, two light hands latched onto his a simple sign of affection "Be careful out there, okay Tails?" Cream's voice was elevated and unstable, even beyond her normal tone.

"Of course I will" he replied with a cocksure tone worthy of his blue brother.

The young doe nodded "Okay, I'll tell Mr. Sonic as soon as he gets here okay? I know he'll want to help save Amy too."

"Great idea Cream! See if you can get a hold of Silver and Blaze or Shade and Aero on the radio array. Maybe they can help too."

"Okay" she managed a small smile to reassure her sunset canine. He responded with a quick peck upon her delicate cheek "I'll see you tomorrow morning for breakfast, ok?"

Her expression grew just a bit brighter at her mechanic's vow as he leapt into the command set of the X-Tornado.

"Took ya long enough fox-boy, sheesh!" Knuckles shouted as Tails took his seat.

"Oh don't sweat it red! This beauty has plenty of speed to spare" he replied over the whine of twin turbine engines howling to life.

"Then I'm guessing you're still using a Chaos Emerald to power it right? Surprised ol Shads didn't 'borrow' it!"

Tails shrugged as he cast a quick glance to the shining sunrise emerald resting snugly in it's compartment at his feet _Maybe he didn't want it, or doesn't think he'd need it…_

Too many questions, too little time "Hang on to your dreads, Knuckles! We're taking off!"

The echidna nodded and held onto the angled wing as best he could, but was still almost knocked over when those two massive engines that the young mechanic had been so delicately tweaking roared to their fullest and sent the metallic storm shrieking into the skies to demonstrate the fury of its namesake. _Hang on, you two. Help is on the way…_

**But will it be enough? And will it be soon enough?! OH, soo much anticipation!**

**Reviews welcome!**

* * *


	20. Warpath

**So close now, so very close to the battle indeed. But now, as in the style of this story, it's time to complicate things...**

* * *

Part Nineteen: Warpath

Her growling attempts at strength echoed throughout the darkness as Amy tried to twist the constrictions around her into a breakable shape. Even if she could just snap one of the chains that snared her arm, she could escape the rest with some of the practice she had acquired over the years. Still, there was only so much her slender form could achieve, and these links were thicker than her entire arm. So for all the racket she had been causing since the doctor's departure, she had simply scratched the fine chrome finish of her bonds.

The doorway slid open once more and two silhouettes entered, one breathing and one silent. Well, barely breathing anyway. Amy recognized the tattered ivory fur and voluptuous form that was Rouge the Bat, but this was not a state she had ever seen the thief in. The flyer's body was leaving a subtle, dripping trail of blood from somewhere along her back and one of her wings was bent in an unnatural shape, her normally bright eyes were closed and breath came in shallow currents. Beaten was not a strong enough word to describe whatever calamity had befallen the bat that was being carried in before Amy's jaden eyes.

Yet that shock was dimmed immediately when the cherry captive caught glance of what it was that was carrying her downed comrade. The resemblance was mind-numbing. It's skin and upturned spines carried the same midnight black splashed with his crimson hue right down to the hint of contrasting snow upon the peak of it's chest. The way it moved was a perfect replication, with every step echoing purpose and power.

Even it's eyes. Despite the opposition of color between her Shadow's blood-red orbs and this one's amber flickers, their gazes still burned with cold, calculating electricity. Despite the fact it never cast a thought towards the imprisoned flower, she still felt like it was watching her, analyzing every inch of her exposed fur.

With a silence expected of a mindless automaton, the droid carried it's cargo to a second titanium table that had risen out of the floor. Rose could only watch as her friend was shackled just as she was.

"She really is quite the expensive hostage. The bitch destroyed half a dozen drones before Epsilon had to intervene, lest she escape and ruin the project" Eggman's voice echoed through the doorway. All conscious gazes quickly shifted towards his rounded form blocking out most of the hallway's light. "Still, I suppose any investment is a risk."

Amy said nothing as she stared with all her fury at her human dominator, then flashing back towards the fallen jewel thief and the darkened doppelganger at her side.

"Ah, I see you've met Shadow Epsilon at last. At least this time you're conscious. Oh well, no matter. The rest of the vermin should be along any moment now to rescue their 'damsels-in-distress'. And Epsilon will wipe them off the planet. Unless, of course, they finally realize the folly of their resistance and bow down before me." This, of course, meant the tyrant would destroy them anyway; it would just be a lot easier. However, the corrupted genius didn't actually wish to kill them all in one swoop this time. Ever since last night when the idea first crossed his mind, he had been boiling away at the details. If this experiment were a success with one host and one specimen, imagine the combinations possible when ultimate DNA is mixed into other hosts. Hedgehog, bat, rabbit, echidna, canine, feline, raven, the list went on and on. To be sure, such abominations were even more disgusting and unwanted in Eggman's eyes, but as long as they were loyal and could be controlled by his mechanical brilliance, then he could simply imagine the costs that would be saved on parts and repairs alone.

"Shadow and the rest will never surrender to you, so you can take you delusions with you to _hell when he gets here_!" Amy shouted.

"Now now, Rose. They say high stress in the body is bad for a pregnant female's development, and we can't have that now can we? At least not for the next few minutes anyway."

With that, he moved aside with a bow so the lights would active to their fullest and blind her to all but the sounds of the thin-legged tapping of the stork-like robot' return. Its appearance sent a terrified chill throughout her quills, like she could read its cybernetic mind and knew that this visit would not be as delicate as the last one. Even it's normal graceful steps seemed more menacing than before. Suddenly, the table shook with mechanized movement as two supports appeared on either side of her waist. The bird extended its own legs into those newly found positions, elevating it nearly into the ceiling before it slowly retracted downwards again to lock above her. Without inquiry or demand, its sternum opened to reveal a full set of hypodermic needles and the cold red bead of a laser sight. Extending the first and thinnest of the set, it targeted her abdomen, just below her ribcage. She squirmed and struggled as best her restricted body could, sadly it was not enough to curb the bird's aim. It penetrated easily into her fragile skin and burrowed its way inside her. The young flower's scream was loud and true, a testament to the pain she felt invading her. The needle continued its ravaging trek into her core until it stopped and released its cargo inside her torso. The slick feeling of this new chemical storming her veins amplified her howls of agony. This new agent was quick to do its master's bidding, shutting down or circumventing her own defenses and reflexes. Amy's mind started to swim in the induced euphoria, even with her eyes still locked onto the stork above her in flooded terror. The numbness caressed slowly down her arms, legs and quills, and once it was done, the only feeling she had left was the emotionless scorch of the laser sight. She never even registered the syringe's retreat until her panicked emerald eyes saw its crimson-stained tip recede into its proper place.

"Enzymatic inhibitor successful. No signs of rejection, all readings within tolerances" the droid reported to its overbearing master.

"Excellent. Proceed with the extraction" Eggman replied, observing the procedure with much curious intent.

Shifting its position so that its array was level with her cherry hips, the avian android began to extend a much more horrifying tool towards such a delicate canvas. Like the unfortunate collision between a bendy straw and a vicegrip, the laser steered it directly towards the seeded incubator she bore inside her. Despite whatever she had been drugged with to cease this incoming pain, her mind had suddenly put the last piece together of what the doctor had planned. Her panicked screams resonated off every wall and obstacle it could in the last ditch hope of being heard by the ears of her midnight hedgehog, reaching its peak just as the cold metallic tip brushed against her sensitive fur.

And then it penetrated her, like a sluggish bullet. Tearing indelicately past her inner walls towards the twin budding lives swelling within; it curved and maneuvered around to find its target. There were no words anyone could create to fit the violation Amy could feel taking place. No numbing drug could ever to be strong enough to dull this most invasive and intimate a theft. And as her mind began to collapse inwards on itself, an ivory gloved touch of ebony and warmth somehow graced her cheek, echoing a vow all but lost in the moment.

_Shadow…where are you…_

* * *

It grabbed his heart and twisted it into a knot, this sudden feeling in the wind. Shadow the Hedgehog had been thundering across the open wilds on course for his target when even the light from the sun itself could not quell this sudden chill that had snapped into his bones. Floating to a halt in a barren plain, his ruby orbs scanned for the source of such despair until it dawned on him that there would be no outside intruder. No, this sense of dread was gnawing at him from within, and it was doing a superb job. Even the howling pass of the X-Tornado hadn't fazed him as his comrades streaked by.

The screams. His ears didn't so much hear them as his very soul felt them. As if his whole world had suddenly cried in agony, only to be suffocated under the pressure of a malicious hand. His chest was shaking now, his beating heart trying to rip itself out. Collapsing to one knee, Shadow's eyes shook with an energy now fueled by suspense they stared both upward into the distance and inward into his beating essence. The darkening clouds signaling the coming storm were a pathetic imitation of the nebula constricting at his core. _No…it's not possible…am I too late…?_

That last blazing thought snapped any restraint he had been saving, as the chaotic energies around his core exploded outward to envelop his charcoal skin in an even darker hue of fury. There was no control anymore, and his primal howl was ferocious and true as this midnight fireball took off once again with double its blinding speed, the grass under his shoes became scorched by the darkened fire as he raced onward.

* * *

Alarm klaxons suddenly began to blare their moniker of panic, stopping short the obese scientist's progress. On programmed instinct, the robot ceased it's invasion, just millimeters from its final goal. Quickly retracting its tools, it leapt down from the table, not even bothering to patch the tunnel it had created. Warm blood trickeled out with each beat of her wounded heart, yet all the sobs escaping her throat were no longer just the products of pain, but now that had taken on a small sliver of hope. For the moment, the glowing beacons of life inside her were safe. Yet even beyond that, it was almost like she could feel his thundering approach, the howl of his heart carrying the promise he had made her.

"Shadow…" his name softly escaped her lips.

"Of all the bloody times for an interruption!" Throwing up his hands in frustration, he retreated outside into the corridor a fair distance, leaving the two living beings in the care of Epsilon. Finding his spot, the scientist slammed his palm into an inconspicuous panel on the wall "Report status!" he bellowed.

"Dr Eggman, three energy signatures approaching from opposite directions at high speed" answered a lifeless voice.

_Three?! Who the hell did those vermin recruit now?! _he pondered. Typing in some commands, the panel next to it flipped into a screen and displayed the same spectacle that his fortress's sensors were recording. One blip was inbound from the northern regions of the Ice Caps. Blazing a course at the speed of sound, the reading sent a small tremor throughout his girth "Sonic? Impossible! I ordered Epsilon and the Raptors to leave him alone for now! Damm his blind luck!" And indeed, the blue blur had no idea of the events that had transpired over the past twelve hours. He was simply heading south towards the sea on his normal day's run.

The other two intruders were bearing in from the west. One was metallic, and was holding a high speed and a steady altitude "Prower. No doubt off to rendezvous with his bastard brother." The thought that a lowly canine freak actually rivaled his own genius skills in mechanics and physics still chaffed his mustache to no end. Still, Tails was a child, no matter how smart he was and his inventions reflected those same innocent and ignorant shortcomings compared to the good doctor's tools of conquest. And unfortunately for the fox, the projected spot were the he and Sonic were to collide was well inside the human's destructive range.

Still, it was the third blip that caught his eye the most. Blazing in at speeds triple that of his cobalt comrade, this new comet had his sensors confused and his weaponry twitching "Ah, welcome Shadow. I didn't expect you so soon. And you even brought playmates, how courteous of you."

Shutting down the display, he returned to the comlink "Arm all torpedoes and point defenses. Cut main engines to hover and activate both the energy shields and secondary jammers. Load the dropship full and launch it! I want every Raptor it can hold on the ground before they get here. And prepare the Egg Crab for battle! Be quick about it, you useless compilation of cogs!"

"Understood, Dr. Eggman"

The servants accepted their task and dispersed. Retreating from the experiment, the rounded human headed for the belly of his massive floating stronghold. _So, you want to play, do you Shadow? Well, I hope you are ready for when Epsilon tears your ultimate ass into ribbons! _His cackle resonated off every bulkhead and hatch nearby "Cry havoc! And let slip the dogs of war!"

**I actually had to write this one a good dozen different times before I could finalize it. I'll probably have to make an alternate ending for at least two of them. Oh well, waste not...**

**Love it or hate it, lemme hear your thoughts!**


	21. A Knight's Invasion

**The pieces have taken their places on the board, now it is time for the war to commence. Risks shall be taken, tables turned and turned again...but only one side can emerge the victor...Enjoy!**

* * *

Part Twenty: A Knight's Invasion

Thunder had begun to rumble in the darkening sky above him, yet it was a sad comparison to the savage eruption that had wrapped his charcoal form like armor. Shadow paid no mind to either the sounds of nature or the first drops of the incoming rain that was sure to make the preceding battle that much more intense as he homed in towards the coastline and his prey. Still, somewhere in the back of his mind, behind the anger and determination of his mission, his ruby orbs still drank in the scene. Echoing hollow in his ears were the very words he had traded with his high-flying partner the last time such a downpour had caught them.

"_I've done some good things, Rouge. I did them for her, for a promise fifty years an echo. But I've also done terrible things, trying to find a place in the world I vowed to protect. So now, in the midst of a storm that seems so small, what does that make me?"_

"_Simple. It makes you, Shadow the Hedgehog, just as imperfect as the rest of us. But more than that, it makes you our friend"_ she had replied, oceanic eyes vibrant as always. But even she was gone now too, held captive by the same insane genius that also snatched his Rose. And now those imperfections were the very traits that had been called upon. More than those even, skills he had just discovered in the past week; love, trust, passion. These were now his shield and sword, replacing the colder touch of isolation, melancholy and bitterness.

His fiery trail continued until he reached the crests of the hills he had been scaling, marking the descent into the lush greenery of a valley that stretched all the way to the hanging cliffs of the Sapphire Sea and the waves breaching upon them. By now, he knew that he was close to his target and to his lost flower. Not by the fact of his memory, but thanks to the very feeling in nature itself. Her voice danced along the waving grass, her scent arcing through the air and teasing him. Still, Shadow could not see anything but the empty landscape itself, and that was simply unacceptable.

At least, until the tell-tale twitch of a long metallic grey tail peeked up from the long grass in his path. Then another, and a third, fourth, soon too many to count. _An ambush. Predictable as always, doctor._ And as much as Shadow would love to spend an evening tearing mindless drones apart, there was a much more important task at hand. Scanning the area, his eyes quickly locked onto something else, something solitary and steady amidst the swirling clouds of the storm. A sharpened silhouette of mechanical and aerodynamic perfection, revealed by the arcing lightning. It's long sharpened nose branched out and back into the curved hull suited for the naval warriors of older days, save for the pair of nacelles situated on either side for propulsion.

And only one being in the midnight warrior's memory built contraptions in that shape. Channeling his chaos into the time tested spin-ball once more, the midnight hedgehog launched himself into the lashing winds and stinging rains.

* * *

Approaching from a fair distance behind the charcoal comet, Tails and Knuckles looked slightly confused as Shadow suddenly stopped. "What the hell? He stopped! Hey, Tails!, You think he saw something?!" the echidna called out.

"I can't tell! My scanners are completely blank, and this thunderstorm is getting pretty intense. If he did, we should check it out too!" Tails replied, trying to focus on keeping the control yoke straight.

"Yea, you're right. Wait a sec, what's that down there?!" Knuckles gestured downwards off the starboard wing to a very familiar blue blur approaching.

"It's Sonic!" the kitsune's voice lit up. Just the hedgehog he was hoping to see. "Hang on red, I'm taking us down." And like a feather gently gliding toward the earth, the young pilot began his smooth descent. Smooth at least, until the skies around him suddenly exploded with fire and metallic hail. Tails strained his controls as hard as he could and pitched the Tornado into a steep dive.

"Looks like ol Shads found Eggman alright!" Knuckles yelled over the howling winds.

"I guess so. Looks like it's time for a 'snatch-and-dash'!" the kitsune replied.

"A _what?!"_

"Just hold onto the wing and get ready to grab Sonic!" Standing the fighter on its wingtip so that the crimson rider was close enough to the dirt to catch the blue blur, the twin-tailed tactician slammed into a hard turn until he was on a collision course with his brother. Luckily for them, the target hedgehog had apparently put two and two together and leapt into the winds for an easy catch. As soon as the connection was made, the Tornado clawed onto its tail and blasted off into the clouds and against the incoming fire.

"Hey red! What the heck's going on?! Looks like you've had quite an interesting day."

Knuckles shrugged as he tried to summarize the recent events over the deafening roar of engines and dull thudding of explosions.

* * *

Shadow's aim was straight and true. The midnight missile bore straight in at the floating fortress's midsection, laser blasts washing over his chaotic cocoon as if water around a rock and thundering torpedoes doing nothing but nudging his course. Suddenly, his form collided with the last invisible barrier that stood in his way. Sizzling against the midnight warrior's momentum, the energy shield held for only a few brief seconds before it too shattered and the spin-ball connected with solid hull plating. The feeling of metal buckling and breaking under his force was most satisfying, but still no substitute for what would become of the good doctor's skull.

Finally, Shadow stood inside the darkened hull of the warship. His blood-red irises quickly adjusted to the void and he was off in a dead run. What few mechanical sentries he encountered did little but shatter and fall in his path. No longer simply a passing thought on the winds, his very soul knew that the poor flower was close now. So very close indeed; _Be strong, my Rose. I'm almost there!_

Her heart had felt the impact long before the bulkheads groaned in its arrival. Even under the constant eye of such a mechanical mockery that was Epsilon, Amy began to scream for her dark knight, until only her accelerating pulse was the only other sound she could hear. Even over the groaning sounds of a stirring jewel thief nearby "SHADOW!! I'M IN HERE! SHADOW!!"

And with an entrance worthy of the ultimate life-form, the doorway into the room burst inward, knocking the android out of the way and into the far wall. Upon the very sight of his energized quills and burning scarlet eyes, Rose's soul felt alive again. Her warrior had come at last, just as she knew he would. "Oh, Shadow" her heart sang out through her chapped lips. Jade eyes wide and alert, she watched him glide effortlessly to her side shatter the binding chains and grasp her delicate cherry hands in his "My Rose. I'm so glad your safe!…I"

The formerly solid door exploded from its resting place into the ceiling as Shadow Epsilon stood to identify the intruder. The living hedgehog leapt over the table to stand guard in front of his flower, catching his first true look at the concoction Eggman had conceived to compete with him, even down to the four bracelets that the blood-striped warrior used to bear "It was _you!_ YOU took her from me!" his growl came low enough to rattle bones.

The android said nothing as it seemed to study Shadow for only a second before tackling its breathing twin in a midnight blur. Amy could only gasp as the two ebony bodies crashed through the wall and through the hallway into the hull of the cruiser. The stronghold's skin strained to hold as Epsilon had placed Shadow into a face to face chokehold. Using brute strength fueled by inner chaos, he slowly began to break the robot's hold, which it took as a challenge. With a speed rivaling the hedgehog it was choking, Epsilon swung its arm wide and swiped it's clawed fingers at the ivory patch in his chest. The first attack went high and missed, but the second struck home. Ebbing crimson streaks appeared in his torso.

Brushing off the stinging pain with only a grunt, Shadow pushed himself and his attacker into the air and threw Epsilon against the hull plating. Before he could strike again, and much to his surprise, a howling streak of ivory fur and anger landed a solid kick into the android's cranium. The force sent the charcoal doppelganger through the ship's armor plating and into the raging storm outside.

Landing in a crouch next to his sudden ally, Shadow couldn't help but remark "Late night with some company?"

Rouge smiled as best she could, wincing every time her wing tried to flutter "I should ask you the same thing. What took you so long?"

"Humph. Had to save your little boy-toy on the way here. Knowing him, he's probably lost on the upper decks." With that, Shadow turned back into the laboratory and scooped Amy into his arms, grabbing a laboratory coat to sheath her naked form in some attempt at modesty. Her slender arms leapt into a tight hold around his neck as the two lovers began their retreat, silent thief in tow. "Now come on, let's get you two out of here and into some decent attire."

Rose's cherry cheeks lit up with a slight blush as she reveled in the feeling of those two strong arms that cradled her. A blissful replacement for the freezing table, the strong pounding of his heart in her ears and the energizing heat of his burning core were the very additives her soul needed now. Especially since she had one more vital piece of information to pass along in a bombshell "Shadow, there's something else you need to know."

Another explosion rocked the massive flying citadel, a signal to increase their pace "May want to save it until we touch down again, love."

"But Shadow! I'm pr…" Her sentence was lost in the crashing sound of metal versus metal as a familiar midnight android tore back into the ship and collided in a full tackle with its mirror image. The young flower flew effortlessly out of her savior grasp, and was scooped up in a diving catch by Rouge as Epsilon's momentum continued to carry both it and Shadow through bulkhead and piping alike. The android's orders were simple and direct; Dr. Eggman wanted but a sample of the ultimate life-form's blood, tissue and brain to continue the work his grandfather had begun. The rest of the crimson-splashed hedgehog mattered not.

* * *

Although, bustling about in the command center of his warship, the good doctor's concern was not quite focused on his future works. Instead, his throat was going dry from all the orders he was giving in a losing attempt to hold these vermin at bay. The screens before him gave testament to their prowess, as the X-Tornado made another screaming pass across the fortress's bow, destroying turret and torpedo launcher alike until the dedicated anti-air cannons concentrated around the bridge forced the young fox to break away. As the chaos erupted above him, Sonic the Hedgehog was also quite busy on the uppermost deck, taking pleasure in smashing whatever mechanized infantry happened to cross his path towards the control tower.

"Damm that cursed Sonic! Does he really think he and his comrades can simply storm into my ship and make it back out alive?! Once Epsilon is finished with Shadow, then we'll see whose left standing!"

As if on cue, another massive detonation dimmed the lights and threw the overabundant doctor to the floor "What the _hell?!"_

"Dr. Eggman, primary energy conduit destroyed. Deck ten, sections fourteen through thirty!" came a lifeless reply as the workerbot tried desperately to hold steady a suddenly plummeting destroyer.

"How is that possible?! That's the very center of the ship! Who's down there?"

In response, the central display switched inwards to very core of the battle, where two streaking midnight comets were engaged in blistering battle. They exchanged fist for claw and tackle for tackle until it seemed that Epsilon overcharged his boundaries and missed. Shadow took full advantage of the miss and hurled a glowing crimson blast of chaos energy into the android and knocked it straight backwards and out the other side of the cruiser. And then, the victorious hedgehog was gone as well.

"Dr. Eggman, the ship drive system are not receiving sufficient power to support its weight. Descent rate cannot be controlled. Impact is imminent" the servant interrupted again.

"Then I guess it's time for a little ground pounding. Activate the Egg Crab, have Epsilon and the Raptors secure a landing zone. Initiate Egg Fortress self-destruct!"

* * *

**You didnt think it was going to be _that_ easy, did you? Still, I hope the rest of you are as proud of it as I am.**

**Reviews always welcome**


	22. Tyranny's End

**And now, the second act in this dizzying play known as combat. As always, my thanks to all those who have donated their reviews to this piece. Let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

Part Twenty-One: Tyranny's Fall

Meanwhile, the two feminine warriors continued their trek through the ship's framework, desperately seeking a way out. The rocking explosions and screeching collisions were slowing their progress quite a bit, until a much more massive detonation followed by an angry howl caught both of their attentions "Shadow!" Amy yelled in a mix of adrenaline and fear.

The shattering sounds of metal against force came closer and closer, finally erupting into their view as a mean spirited mass of ruby and spikes smashed through a sentry drone, coming to rest only an arm's reach away. The echidna looked no worse off than he had been in the morning's trials, though the slashes in his chest had been reopened.

"Knuckles!" both cried out, surprising the furious guardian quite thoroughly "GAAH!! Goddammit, Rouge! You gotta quit scaring me like that!" he replied as he bounded over to his ivory bat for a quick embrace. "Well, at least you two are safe. Where's ol Shads at?"

On that cue, the wall behind the trio exploded outward to reveal the blackened hedgehog, his body alive and flickering with an amber fire and eyes burning with fury. Still, she didn't mind much as Rose quickly found her way over the wreckage to wrap up her own savior in a bone-cracking hug despite the warm sickly feeling of his blood emanating from his snowcapped chest.

His squeeze was slower and more methodical, cradling her neck and back as softly as his energized form would allow. This time however, her loving touch slowed the chaotic vibrations of his core and cooled the flames from his quills and torso.

"You know, we really need to work on your entrance" the echidna commented.

Shadow gave a patented smirk "You're one to talk. But we'll worry about that later. Right now we need an exit. Rouge, can you glide?"

The ivory thief shook her head "Sorry hun, that lil twin of yours caught me off-guard. Even messed up my hair."

Yet another complication in an already hellish day. With only one member of a quartet truly flight-worthy and Shadow already feeling the over-exertion slowing his nerves too much for him to risk Chaos Control, there was only one gamble out "Echidna, sounds like we need a hole."

Knuckles grinned "My pleasure!" Focusing their brute strength on a singular point on the hull, the guardian and the hedgehog brought all the power and muscle they could to bear. It only took three rapid strikes to knock a significant hole in the cruiser's belly, which was growing alarmingly closer and closer to the hillsides they had passed earlier. Nodding to Knuckles, Shadow scooped Amy back into his arms and leapt out of the new exit and towards the soft grass of the valley, the ruby echidna close behind carrying Rouge in the same fashion. Behind them, the entirety of the warship seemed to swell before detonating into a second sun; the sheer force of the nova pitched them down towards the ground even faster than before.

It did not dawn on the ebony hedgehog why he hadn't chosen such an easy retreat sooner until the annoyingly familiar reflection of lightning and embers off of sharpened teeth and claw jogged his memory _Oh, you've got to be fucking KIDDING me!_ The Raptors below him had noted their escape and rushed in to harvest the leftovers, and the dying fires of a lost ship above did not make for an appealing situation in the least. Fate, it seems, still had its hand to play for Shadow. Only this time, it was a tip of the hat to his fortune as the X-Tornado came racing in from the distance and swooped in low to scoop up the falling warriors.

Landing with a thud, it took everyone a few seconds to realize what had just transpired. Not to mention the sudden whooshing feeling of the wind and rain instead of a more unpleasant tearing sensation of blades versus skin. Looking upwards into the storm, Shadow's ruby orbs went a bit wide when he saw a gloved hand offered to his flower on a cobalt arm "Are you okay, Ames? Here, let me help you up…"

Suddenly no longer fatigued, Shadow leapt into his feet and closed the gap quickly to wrap Amy into a firm embrace, not so subtlety brushing the blue blur out of his way. "Nice to see you too Shadow" Sonic commented. No one else seemed to hear him.

All his attention was now focused on her, as hers was on him. Even as the Tornado circled the battlefield, which was itself encased inside an expansive thunderstorm, the one and only thing the two pairs of lovers could feel were the pounding hearts of their mates.

"I knew you'd come for me" Amy said, lyrical voice just low enough so only he could hear.

"Of course I would. No power in this life can keep you from me. Never doubt that."

"And I never did, not for a second. Oh, Shadow, I love you so much!" He could feel the tears finally breaching her eyes and staining his shoulder. Not that he minded, it was taking all his logical restraint to hold back the ones threatening to fall from his own closed crimson gaze. It had been a long time since his frozen heart had felt actual fear, though he would never admit it, save perhaps to the young blossom he now cradled "I love you too, Amy."

The moment, despite the natural fury erupting around them, was perfect at last.

Which is why is had to come to an end.

No one had witnessed the mechanized crab's immersion from the water or its climb up the cliffside until it was too late. Bringing its single laser cannon to bear against the X-Tornado, the beam connected right at the slender neck of the fighter and snapped it in two. The rude force of the shot and resulting shift in speed threw everyone right back off their feet before the cackling energy from the Chaos Emerald detonated, sending everyone behind the cockpit soaring backwards towards the coastline and the poor twin-tailed pilot forward into the hillsides. Shadow landed in the grass with a thud, but on his feet thanks to his patented airshoes, which was more than the rest of the warriors could say. Sonic went face first into a mud puddle, Knuckles almost landing gracefully next to him before Rouge landed in his flailing arms and knocked him over. Of Tails, the group saw nothing.

Amy flew back the farthest thanks to her lithe frame, yet her foot never dashed against the ground. Instead her form was clamped tightly inside a hydraulic pincer. The Egg Crab's aim was flawless. "Shadow! Help!" she cried out, her voice piercing the rolling thunder.

Standing to meet the occasion, his ruby eyes went wide at the sight of his flower so clinched in an artificial grasp. Just as those horrid visions in his dreams had predicted. The contraption stood like a wall in front of him, armor plating clanking with every step it took and water steaming off the barrel of the cannon. Adding insult to the injury were the amber eyes of Epsilon staring lasers into his and the Raptors flanking the android. The entire board seemed to be set against them as Eggman's voice blared out from the walker "Ah, Shadow. So good of you to join us."

Shadow's fury threatened to explode like a dying star, even as his allies took their places at his side "You…you bastard…I'll _DESTROY YOU!!_" His howl was not what frightened the other warriors back a step, but the way his once ebony fur was again shining a clean fire. He wanted desperately now to rend the good doctor's skin from his overexaggerated bones, to hear his human throat scream for mercy before the midnight fury's hand crushed it.

Yet his first footsteps towards that goal personified the difficulty of the task as the Crab squeezed down tighter on Amy, causing her to wail in agony and negating Shadow's movement. "Tsk tsk, hedgehog. Such impatience. I would hate to do anything to endanger the family line."

It was those last two words that suddenly calmed his quills back into their normal posture as his logic started to reassert itself. _What was it she was trying to say earlier?…_ "What the hell are you talking about, Doctor?"

"She didn't tell you yet?" His laughter sickened Shadow's stomach "Oh, how absolutely marvelous this is!" To prove his point, the Crab squeezed down on the young flower again, just to hear her cries and to watch the blood-patched hedgehog's fists clench. "Well Shadow, I'd be glad to tell you. And all you and your vermin brethren have to do is bow down at my feet."

"Not gonna happen, lardass!" Sonic replied first.

"Exactly! Now, put Amy down before I send you into orbit!" Knuckles added.

"My, such hostility! Perhaps I should…wait…what the hell is that?"

Shadow's own mind was furiously trying to put the puzzle together, yet even he had to acknowledge he only had half the pieces. And until the onyx warrior knew what it was he was waltzing into, how big a risk could he take? Suddenly, an answer echoed on the howling wind, the irregular flutter of a twin-tailed rotor. Spinning around, three jaws dropped as the rest regarded the half-dead kitsune with shock. Shadow's eyes also went wide, yet his were a symbol of relief, for Tails carried with him just the answer he was looking for.

The vibrant orange glow of the Emerald that once served as the heart of his prized X-Tornado.

Apparently Eggman was just as stunned as the rest; for his outrageous mustachios drooped the instant he caught sight of the jewel _Impossible! The shot should have gone right through the cockpit! How the hell is that fox still alive?!_ "Epsilon, retrieve that emerald! Raptors, attack!"

Both sides of the chessboard collided like two opposite waves in the ocean in front of them. The android took off on its robbery attempt; only to receive a well earned Chaos Spear to the sternum from its living twin and a swift uppercutting kick from a steel-toed, yet fashionable, ivory boot. It made no sounds of dismay or agony as the target flew backwards past its master. The other two males locked onto the approaching Raptor flock and unloaded their own hell, using their own honed skills to send various pieces and parts of the mindless drones into the already crowded sky.

Together, Shadow and Rouge reached the wounded kitsune just as his natural helicopter sputtered out. Catching him delicately in her arms, the ivory bat focused more on the pup than she did the gemstone he carried. An odd instance in Shadow's eyes, but not one to dwell upon now. Still, before Tails' eyes dimmed shut, he offered the Emerald to Shadow "Here, … take it…save her…"

Accepting the final piece of the weapon he was designed to be, the midnight warrior gave his injured comrade a stern nod. "Done. Look after him, Rouge."

She nodded "Be careful, hun. Bring Amy back, ok?"

He smiled a mix of exhilaration and confidence as he raised the gem into the air above his quills. The very feeling of the Emerald's power surging into his core was invigorating indeed. And now, the playing field was level. "Chaos…_CONTROL!"_

* * *

The scene before his eyes was the exact opposite of what Eggman had imagined. _How can this be happening?! I designed Epsilon to be perfect! Not some useless rag-doll! Even the Raptors aren't holding up!_ Indeed, the combined tenacity of Sonic's speed and Knuckles' strength was spreading screaming destruction throughout the field like butter on toast. Pot-shots from the Crab's cannon did nothing to deter their progress, and the repeated attempts to recall Epsilon to his side as a last defense had apparently failed.

And then, he appeared in the shining flash of Chaos Control, not a hair's length away from the insane human's mustache. Shadow the Hedgehog, ablaze with all the energies and abilities worthy of the ultimate life-form.

"Good evening, Doctor. I believe you have something that belongs to me. And now, I'd like it back…"

Unfortunately for Shadow, he had temporarily forgotten the most basic rule of combat: Whatever goes up… always comes down. And the one variable still adrift in the air still had a clawed hand to play.

Releasing the bracelets from its body as commanded by such a directive, Shadow Epsilon had finally shaken the cobwebs out of its logic circuits and had received its last order. No more need for samples of the like. Now there was only time for dismemberment. Channeling all available power from its cerulean heart into its speed, the loyal sentinel blasted towards the scene just as Shadow lifted its master out of the Crab by his throat. The human struggled and pleaded as best he could, but Shadow did not hear a word. His hand was pulsating with chaotic energy, beyond the traditional Spear, even farther than the thundering torpedo he had used against the first Raptor. No, this single assault was simple unrestrained fury fueled by a stone of unrivaled power.

The charcoal hedgehog threw the massive girth of the doctor out of his walker and into the air over the crashing waves. Only when he bought his energized fist forward to release the attack did his blood-red orbs catch the incoming blur that was Epsilon. Catching him in a speeding tackle, the android pulled Shadow back towards land and knocked the shining sunrise-splashed gemstone out of his gloved palm. Nevertheless, it was too late. Shadow had released the overpowered Chaos Attack, which emerged from his interrupted motions as a solid crescent blade. The blazing glory clipped off one of the doppelganger's legs and easily eviscerated the doctor's protective layer of blubber before cleanly segmenting the rest of him outwards into the unforgiving waves. Even the Egg Crab's thickened armor stood no chance against the hedgehog's wrath, as the mechanized seafood dish split evenly in two.

And then his gamble became a losing hand as the walker did the one thing he had not intended.

The entirety of the Egg Crab detonated in a massive fireball, unused ammunition, fluids and stored energy from two other Emeralds spilling fuel into the force. Shadow's eyes went wide in unrestrainable horror at the increasingly distant supernova that had consumed everything around it as the two ebony warriors crashed into a hillside, Epsilon again in the superior position, trying to rob his twin of life. His blood-splashed fur was on absolute end, eyes wide and on fire. Then he noticed the cracks in the android's chest plating, revealing its shining power source.

"If you're so intent on taking me to hell, then I'll see you there!" Shadow howled out. Tearing into the contraption's torso and completely ignoring the feeling of sharpened claws retaliating against his own shoulders and chest, he grabbed onto the now accessible emerald.

Sonic and Knuckles had only just finished with the drones as the thundering detonation marked the end of another one of Eggman's concoctions. Yet before the pair could make their way towards the ragged cliffs for conformation, a massive midnight bullet careened past them into the once lush slope. After that, only the command was heard before their own worlds were blinded white and fell silent…

"_CHAOS… BLAST!"_

**Well, the deed is done. Eggman is dead and his army conquered. But what cost did the victors have to pay? Sat tuned to find out...**

**(And yes, I promise to cut down on cliffhangers on my next work, whichever one that is )**

**Lemme hear your thoughts, please.**

* * *


	23. Aftermath

**Sorry this took so long, I've been on the road alot these past few weeks. Anyways, you've all been waiting for the results of the war... here ya go!**

Part Twenty-Two: Aftermath

The stinging sensation of the dying rainstorm dripping into his wounds finally stirred the victorious echidna back into reality from his comatose state. His head was pounding from whatever blow had overtaken him and his spent muscles made the promises of pain to come after a well deserved respite. All around his prone position, Knuckles could see the burning ruins of what had been the doctor's walking crustacean and the shining cleavers of the Raptors that had stood against both him and his cobalt compadre. Sonic himself was also close by, but his form did not stir. Judging from the tell-tale ruby streak on the speedster's midsection, the echidna guessed even the cobalt hedgehog takes his licks every now and again.

The wounded guardian slowly clambered into a kneel, trying to keep his senses in tune as best they could, lest one last surviving saurian surprise him. And indeed, a sound struck his attention, but not the artificially smooth grind of a mechanized joint or even the gentle splashes of the falling water. No, this was labored breathing, uneven steps, and an energy on its last leg. Quickly casting his violet eyes toward the hillsides and the source, Knuckles' jaw could not resist dropping a notch. Replacing the once vibrant greenery of the slope was a blackened crater, burning embers still visible even at a distance. And emerging from the hellish scene, one aloof step at a time, was a hedgehog sheathed in more crimson than the normal onyx hue. Shadow's torso was wide open now, along with one of his shoulders and part of his collar. Even his normally white airshoes were thickly coated in blood, yet the trickling flow of life did not faze his gaze a bit. As the ultimate life-form passed by, he dropped something from his grip before collapsing onto one knee.

Rushing to his comrade's side, the echidna tried to lift Shadow into a resting stance, but the ebony warrior pushed him back off and continued forward, only muttering "…no…Amy…". Only when he departed did the drained guardian note what it was the hedgehog had dropped; a thin metallic arm tipped in claws soaked in blood and a lifeless cerulean Emerald, drained of all powers. Knuckles gathered the stone and simply studied it in awe for a second before the stirring groans of the other speeding sentry snatched his attention. _How the hell did he drain an entire Emerald?! _

* * *

Each step in itself was perfection in pain. With every pace forward towards his goal, Shadow the Hedgehog could feel his core burn itself away, still that mattered not. His ruby orbs were locked onto the coast and his mind was alive and rampaging with the scenes of his own hand tearing through the contraption that held his flower so tightly. The way the fire had reflected off her eyes would have been dazzling if it had not come in such a bleak storm. Now, he had to know if it had been his hand all along that destroyed his newborn dream.

The speed his damaged core could carry was not great in any notion, but finally, Shadow reached the last known spot of the Crab, marked by the fires brooding from its carcass shining true. It did not take his search but a moment to spot a flash of cherry still clinched inside the mechanical pincer. Even from afar, he could see her eyes were shut and still, yet the fires around her dared not to damage her quills or fur. Sprinting to her side, Shadow reached out to take the hand that seemed to beckon him closer. Only when he encased her delicate palm in his did he notice how effortless and lifeless the motion was _No…no, it can't be…can it?... What have I done? WHAT THE HELL HAVE I DONE?!_

His fingers traced around her soft features in an attempt to stir her immobile form, yet she did not obey his wish. If she was breathing her chest did not rise or fall, and the heat of the nearby wreckage negated any subtle feeling. For the first time in half a century, the ultimate life-form began to feel actual panic creeping into his voice and vision "Rose… come on, Rose wake up! Amy, please…just wake up…"

Still, she did not acknowledge him. Using the last ounces of his strength, Shadow ripped the titanium claw from its hinges and discarded it, bringing Amy into his full cradling embrace. Even weakened as he was, her graceful frame was still a feather to his touch. Such would have been a romantic scene if the players were not so broken. Now, the rain drenched him in sheets of sorrow that he could not sense, and the waves crashed against the cliffs in a fury that seemed so muted compared to his own heartbeat pounding like a drum. Feeling his very center collapse at the realization, Shadow the Hedgehog reared back and screamed with a power no mortal force could match "AMY!! NOOO!!"

Once his throat had been exhausted, moments became an eternity before the approaching splashes of cautious footsteps alerted his ears to someone's approach. Yet suddenly, their identity was irrelevant, for as soon as his crimson gaze shot back up to brush off the contact, there it was.

That same shining orange battery that had enabled this mockery of a triumph.

Now the gemstone was staring back at him, just the tool he required. One last blast of Chaos Control to transport the wounded couple to safety and care was the only task that mattered now. If there was but one spark of life left in her soul, Shadow would save it.

And if the Emerald were not sitting in a burning pond of hydraulic fluid, the quest would be simple. But that point was moot compared to the mission he had now been charged with. Just as he had done only a few days before, the ultimate life-form needed to move, and move with all his entrusted haste. The weight on his shoulder from a stabilizing palm and a reassuring voice from the warrior next to him meant nothing as Shadow gently laid his delicate flower back onto the ground and leapt into the blaze as only one thought crossed his mind _I promised to keep her safe, and to make her happy. If this is the cost I must pay, so be it…_

_I only hope she can forgive me…_

"Shadow, _NO!_" someone behind him yelled only a split second too late, words which never registered in his mind.

The flames eagerly lanced upward to meet his landing, licking his bloodied form with searing pain. It only took one swift swipe to snatch the gemstone from its fluid captor, but the scorching fluid still radiated through his gloved palm and into his body. Try as he might, the ultimate life-form's body could not suppress the pained howl that escaped from his throat as he retreated from the hellish scene to land in his former position. His ears could register the shocked replies from his associates nearby as the smoldering charcoal hedgehog placed the Emerald in Amy's hands and wrapped them tightly within his own, collapsing to his knees in the process. And before the final effects of the battle's adrenaline rush and fear's motivation were overridden by a depleted heart, the two lovers disappeared into the flash of Chaos Control.

* * *

"Shadow, _NO!_" he had yelled as soon as the midnight hedgehog had taken flight. Now there were no words to describe the scene that had unfolded before his jaden eyes. What he just witnessed defied every conclusion and judgment that had smeared the midnight warrior's reputation as melancholy and cold. The fires Shadow so carelessly dove into were paled in comparison to the novas in his crimson gaze and the cries of pain and anguish reverberated throughout his ribcage. Had Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive and hero of worlds, actually been _wrong_?

_He didn't even show _this _much emotion when we saved the planet from the ARK!_ the blue blur reflected. It was like Shadow had completely reversed his own frozen soul, and how that was possible, Sonic only had one guess. "I guess you really do love her, don't you? Well then, Shadow, you best take care of her…"

"Did he… just do… what I think he just did?" Knuckles asked as he approached the nightmarish sight, voice somewhere between shock and amazement.

"I guess he did. He risked it all to protect her. Never was one for subtlety, that hedgehog. Kinda like you back in the old days spikey."

"Humph. Guess we misjudged him after all" the guardian shrugged.

"Yea, so we did. How's batgirl doin?"

The echidna gestured back towards civilization "She and Tails are waiting for us over the ridge. Rouge wanted me to come back to see if Amy and Shads were okay. We should probably get going though, the fox is pretty banged up from the crash."

Sonic nodded and the two remaining fighters departed back to tend to the less fortunate, casting one last look at his shoulder at the carnage caused by the collision of his mortal foe and his midnight rival. It was then when something shiny half buried in a muddy puddle caught his attention. Not the cold lifeless shine of the steel fangs of those dinobots, this was the soothing gleam of gold. It wasn't until Sonic picked it up and brushed the dirt away did two and two click in his brain _Hmmm… a golden bracelet…Wait a minute, I've seen this before! This is…_

* * *

For the second time in just as many months, Amy's thoughts found themselves floating without form or reason. The lasting images that still stuck out were the looks of horror on her onyx savior's face as Eggman tried to squeeze the life right out of her and the sudden flash of ruby lightning and enraged fire that had marked the massive human's demise. And then it had appeared once more, this creation called Epsilon. It bore just enough of a striking resemblance to her beloved Shadow that she thought her eyes had cheated her when the two collided. After that, only the echoes and remnants of reality could be sensed. Yet, even her hands still felt the warmth of his touch when his own grasp had intertwined with them and his agonized howl echoed within her bones and deeper still. Then the spark of an energy almost completely foreign to her had enveloped them both. _No, wait, I _have _felt that before…the night…that first night we…_

Now there was an odd sense of numbness, different than whatever the Doctor had laced her with. No, this was much more like the cold touch of winter. Something else wasn't right, and it was darting back and forth in her subconscious. It took all of her concentration to open her emerald eyes once more; her quiet moan gave truth to that. Then the environment flooded into her world, the muted chirps and beeps of various instruments around her, the not-so-soft wool of the blanket confining her to a hardened bed, and the darkened sky of the midnight sky beyond her window. Somewhere close by, a bassful, scruffy voice was grumbling indiscriminately, which quickly raised in pitch once it discovered the other occupant was no longer still.

"You know, you two definitely have a flair for dramatic entrances" the familiar voice answered her.

_Wait… am I…_ "D…Dr. Caimen?"

"The one and only. And you, Miss Rose, are lucky to be here right now."

"How long was I out?" she asked, still unbalanced as she tried to steady herself inside and out.

"Only about a week. It was more quality than quantity of damage. You've suffered a heavy concussion and some internal damage to your chest and abdomen."

_My _what?! _Oh, God, no…_ her heart quickened at his diagnosis "Are they okay?! Are my babies okay?!"

The wolfen physician nodded with a reassuring grin "Yes, there was no damage to your uterus or the life contained inside it. There's no need to worry."

The relief suddenly flushed through her system, soothing her cherry fur to its normal state. Her jade eyes traced the room once again, looking for those vibrant ruby stars watching over her. "Where's Shadow? Is he outside?"

Dr. Caimen's light grin suddenly faltered into a more solemn expression "He's suffered massive damage to his torso, shoulders and collar from some kind of slashing weapon, and third degree burns to around fifty percent of his body. Coupled with the ambient radiation his body is now creating thanks to his unrestrained and injured state, we've had to isolate him in an intensive care cell a few floors down. We're doing everything we can for him, but…we will see."

The healing flower shot straight up in her bed with panic, her eyes now wide and watering. Every instinct and urge coursing through her now was searching for her onyx love; taking her body along for the journey _No Shadow…please no…I need you!_

Yet before her feet could touch the icy floor, Caimen's stronger hands pressed gently against her shoulders and lowered her back down "Please Miss Rose, don't overexert yourself. Right now you need to rest. I promise we will do everything we can to save him."

Amy wasn't sure if she acknowledged him or not, the sobs beginning to rack her body. The doctor tucked her back into her bed and returned to his charts, wary to ask the next question his examination demanded of him "He's the father, isn't he?"

Somewhere through her frightened heart, the young flower managed a quiet "Yes"

"Does he know?"

She shook her head, bangs catching in her tears.

"Would you like me to…" Caimen offered, before Amy cut him off "No, I need to. He needs to know… what he saved…"

"Of course. I'll see what I can do to arrange a visit as soon as possible. For now, please try and focus on getting stronger yourself. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." With that note, he left Amy's room to let her have peace.

Rose achieved a weak nod before she settled back into her sheets, one hand idly shielding her tummy. Though her physical state was locked into a single room, her thoughts had defected and dashed from floor to floor until her emerald eyes could almost see him, standing as strong and solitary as he always did, yet ruby eyes and private smile were warm and inviting her and only her. Finally, the first waves of drowsiness began to take effect.

_Shadow… please be okay…I still have so much to tell you, so much to share with you…_

* * *

**As I promised, no cliffhanger. I actually had to write this part about four times, one for each possibility. Maybe I'll post em one day, who knows...**

**Reviews always welcome!**


	24. Past Convictions

**Well, we know that one side of this romance is recovering, but what of the other? Lets find out, shall we?**

* * *

Part Twenty-Three: Past Convictions

As welcome as peace and quiet normally was to Shadow's ears, this overdose was starting to get on his nerves. Not so much the absence of sensation through sights and sounds, it was the numbness and immobile arms and legs that had really started to annoy the ultimate life-form. Unable to twitch a finger or scratch this impertinent itch on the tip of his muzzle. But the absence of knowledge was the hardest of all briars to bite. And that little void had finally begun to claw its way from beneath his subconscious chaos and into the frontlines; _Was I too late?... Is she alright?!...Why the hell won't anyone answer me?! _

"Tsk tsk tsk, calm yourself Shadow. I didn't design you to be so impetuous" it seemed to reply, not wholly a voice but more of an echo from the darkness of a mind still too drained to function. Still, the callousness of its statement sparked visions the midnight hedgehog had buried so long ago. Suddenly, Shadow saw himself standing alone against the void, yet it was not the hedgehog he was today. The tubing embedded in his back and sides paired with the mask over his nose were just like the ones that had once imprisoned him in that cursed research tank aboard the Space Colony ARK. _No…this isn't just a resemblance!...This is…!_

"Welcome back, Project Shadow. It seems you have failed after all" the voice replied again, only from a much closer distance to the restrained warrior. Heavy footsteps and a slight wheeze for each breath signaled the approach of the echo's source until finally, a bulbous human form materialized. Shorter than the other example of its species Shadow had encountered earlier, the man still bore the outrageous mustachios and shielded eyes the onyx hedgehog had grown accustomed to. And even if his ruby eyes had not seen this man in over half a century, the stark white lab coat and the graying hair blockading his lip and crown had not changed, as they never did.

"Professor Gerald…why are you here?" Shadow's stunned thoughts could come up with nothing better.

"You don't know?" Gerald asked, also seeming perplexed "Well, I suppose that is partially my fault. I never thought to program such a mortal concept into your processes." The scientist moved closer still until his glasses were level with the hedgehog's "Simply put Shadow, you're dead."

All rational and logical capabilities possible within Shadow's being shattered into dust upon Gerald's last word _Impossible…it…it can't be…_

"At least tell me this; did you complete your mission? Did you avenge Maria?"

Still, the charcoal warrior could not respond. Words refused to connect into a sentence and coherent instinct only felt the cold touch of realization _I failed them…I failed _her…_Amy, please forgive me._

Suddenly, two rough hands latched onto his shoulders and shook him violently "Did you avenge her!? DID YOU MAKE THEM SUFFER?!" Gerald screamed into his ears.

Shadow finally came to some form of reality and mentally shoved the raving lunatic away "Yes, I fulfilled my mission. Despite all obstacles in my path, I have fought to complete my task, destroying armies and even the laws of time and space themselves to resolve the duty she charged me with."

"Excell…wait. What did you just say?"

"That's right Professor. For the longest time, I was committed to the mission you gave me. Revenge, chaos and death. And just like you desired, I excelled in those fields. But you underestimated one critical factor. And that was Maria's compassion."

Gerald Robotnik's brow furrowed in frustration "What the devil are you on about?"

"Simple" Shadow mocked his creator's tone "Did you ever wonder why she spent so much time with you in the laboratory, or snuck in after hours after all those incompetent assistants of yours had left? Or even why enjoyed that little music box so much?" Suddenly, the Shadow in the memory came alive, eyes snapping open and searing with crimson energy. With only the sounds of determined pain, the hedgehog tore himself free from the attached tubes and breathing mask, masses of congealing fluids spilling outward onto the nonexistent ground "It wasn't just the fact you were using me as a Petri dish to find a cure for her disease. That was a mission I would have accepted regardless. No, it was because she cared about people. From the ones on the planet below that she would never meet to those pathetic soldiers who came to stop you. She cared about _me_, even. And when those troops came to silence the colony, it was _her _who freed _me _from your dammed testing chamber!! Even the last words from her lips were a plea to defy the very orders you gave me and bring happiness to those who were innocent!"

Befuddled by his creation's response, the mad professor began to ponder aloud "Hmmm, I never imagined your contempt for failure would rival my own. I guess that was one of your better traits. Still, it means nothing in regards to how in hell you dared to defy me!"

"Thanks to you, I've already lost my heart once! I _will not _have it taken from me again!" Shadow's reply howled back, instinct and anger overriding his normal clarity.

Robotnik quickly held back his own retort to analyze the hedgehog's declaration. _This indeed should not be possible. I made sure to instill absolute loyalty in my research specimens. Perhaps using Black Doom DNA was a mistake after all_, _as it seems to have created an unbalanced emotional strata. Still…_ "I never created you to have a heart! You were designed to be perfect, pure and unstoppable!"

The ultimate life-form smirked at the professor's retort, however meek and predictable he knew it to be "Well then, it looks like I've managed to surpass you Gerald."

Then the human did something Shadow did not expect, and the chortle that erupted from his throat made even the battle-hardened hedgehog's satisfied smirk falter. "You called this … _sham!... _this debauchery, a leap beyond my expectations?"

Shadow gave only a confused glance as the elder human continued "Oh yes, I know all about your little 'adventure' with that pink rodent of yours. Surely you've realized by now the foolhardiness of this little…"

Whatever comment Robotnik was about to make was interrupted by a pair of sheathed midnight hands grabbing his coat collar and lifting him from his feet "How _dare _you refer to Amy that way!"

"Be that as it may, did you really think a simple feeling could have outlasted mortality? Think about it, Shadow! Where would you have been another fifty years? Will you build a memorial for her as well, or simple mourn her passing as another moment it time? "

There it was again, a passing thought that he had refused to focus on at first. Yet now, the way it had reared its ugly head once more succeeded in sapping the strength from his grip and dropped the robust human to the ground. Because, as much as his stomach revolted in the thought, the scientist was absolutely right. _Would such a loss be _any _easier the second time around? How long could we stay in such an ignorant bliss?_

_But, I promised to make Amy happy…how can I do that if I must one day lay her to rest?_

_I suppose it doesn't matter now. Whatever the outcome will be now, I gave my life for hers, just as I vowed._

"Still, I suppose that malfunction again lies within your design. Since you were originally designed as a cure, it would stand to reason that my time-constrained reorganization of your priorities managed to overlook a minor error that had developed. Oh well, that doesn't matter anymore," Professor Gerald concluded, head lowered to examine some invisible object in his palm. "Come Shadow, our little discussion must draw to a close."

"What do you mean by that?" the hedgehog inquired, voice muffled by deep thoughts of logic and passion still waging war

"Simple. I am but a ghost of the mind, remember? A last ditch congregation of impulses, memories and confusion trying to come to a lasting peace with your untimely death."

The darkness around them began to reverse its shade into a growing light, which Shadow could only deduce as being the mythical 'end of the tunnel'. He had pictured this moment many a time, from his fall from the ARK to the final battle against his alleged father Black Doom. But every one of those perceptions had one element this instance lacked, the element of peace.

_No, this isn't right… this isn't my time yet. I am Shadow the Hedgehog, and I _refuse_ to let this so-called 'death' stand in my way._

And it seemed he was not alone in his resolution, for out of the growing whiteness did another voice call out to him, a soft, innocent plea that made his very soul freeze instantly "No, Shadow! Don't give up yet!"

Instantly, he spun around to make sure his ears were not casting a cruel deception, and sure enough, there she was running straight at him , golden locks waving like the softest ocean tides and bright cerulean dress doing nothing to slow her movement as she latched into a warm hug that he hadn't felt the likes of in a lifetime. Once his crimson orbs confirmed her presence, only her name dared escape his lips "Ma…Maria?!"

Her wide blue eyes locked onto his as she nodded "You remember, don't you? You remember my name!"

"Of course I do. There hasn't been a day since we met I haven't thought of you."

She gave a soft giggle in response, bringing some small amount of warmth back to his otherwise stilling heartbeat "I know you have. I've missed you too, just like she misses you now."

"Amy…"

"That's right Shadow. She's nearby, and she's crying out for you. Are you really going to give up so easily?" Maria asked in that lighthearted, yet smart-aleky tone she had always used to provoke him.

Normally, Shadow would brush off such challenges with a patented 'humph' and a demonstration of his abilities. This time, his arms slackened away from hers and his gaze closed "I'm afraid it's not so simple this time. I love her too much to lose her again to such an enemy as time and age."

"And do you think that's fair to_ her?_" Her reply was scathing and unexpected, but completely accurate. Maybe it was the fatigue of battle that had clouded his judgment or the many unfamiliar territories he had not explored had taunted him into submission, but Shadow's thoughts now began to pull themselves back into reason.

"No, its not. I made a promise to protect her, to be with her. To fail that charge now is unacceptable."

"There's the Shadow I remember. Cocky, stubborn, but with more heart than he realizes." she replied as a sudden sense of warmth started to tease his quilltips and extremities "Never forget who you are, and all the wonderful things you can do."

The light around them began to blind his eyes as reality came to wash away the dream. The midnight warrior could feel her slipping back into his memories, yet that didn't seem to matter much._ After all, she will _always _be there at least. Just like Rose will be, even when…!_

Then the question struck him "Wait, Maria! What do I do when she…" he started, but could not finish. Still, it didn't seem to matter as Maria beat him to the answer "There's more than one way to live forever, Shadow. You'll see."

Before another question could escape his muzzle, the glow had completely washed over him, a complete contrast to the midnight of his fur. As unsettling as it had been to watch his own creator berate him, it was more comforting to know that even if Gerald's words had any grain of truth to them, Shadow had still be given a solemn task. And just as he had done with any other adventure, he would not balk, and he would not falter. _Maria, thank you._

After that, any measure of time seemed to drag onwards as the first breaths of life invaded his lungs once more. His heart, once frozen in time, became immersed in fire as it too reset itself to the physical state. Slowly, his ears began to catch the beeps and clicks of whatever environment he found himself in, as his senses began to reactivate one by one.

After purgatory had given way to salvation and death itself cowered before his determination, Shadow's eyes opened once again to greet the evening stars.

* * *

**I admit I havent had a chance to play any new Sonic game beyond _Shadow the Hedgehog, _so if any detail here is AU, I apologize. **

**Otherwise, tell me whatcha think!**


	25. True Motives

**Apologies for this one taking so long, I had too much interference from that distraction called reality. Anyways, on we go!**

* * *

Part Twenty-Four: True Motives

The time it took for Caimen to return stretched itself into an ominous silence, though Amy's mind was anything but quiet deep within its slumber so the absence wasn't really noticed anyway. Half of her thoughts traced themselves down the arm that idly rubbed the softer fur of her stomach as the full weight of the news was finally sinking in _Twins… a boy _and _a girl! I wonder what they'll look like? What kind of amazing things they will be able to do…_

The other side had long since defected from the Rose's mortal coil and was trying to touch his once more. As fleeting and weak as the feeling was, she knew her onyx warrior was still close by. She could sense the strength of his beating heart, the power he could wield with but a simple whim. Every aspect that was Shadow the Hedgehog was all but at her fingertips now, and while deep down she was still a nervous wreck, the young flower had every faith in her dark knight. And that faith allowed her thoughts to wander away from the grimness of the present and towards the nebula that was the future.

Then the image flashed across her vision like lightning of a landscape not unlike the shaded hill both hedgehogs took as sanctuary. The sun shone brightly and nature seemed to be frolicking there in all unison. It was just the serenity and peace that her last conscious days had been missing. Then, the sounds of innocence flooded into the wild as broken shadows began to articulate into the lives they portrayed. Firstly and the most prominent was Shadow himself, eyes closed in deep thought and arms crossed against his chest in the traditional pose. Even if the dream only focused on his profile, Amy's heart skipped ever so slightly at seeing him in such a natural state.

Laughter soon joined the scene, its high pitch and vibrant nature causing Rose's skin to flush all over. And to accompany their announced entrance, two miniature figures raced into the scene towards the taller hedgehog. Shadow himself turned to scoop up the two incoming bundles, and the smile on his face was the brightest and most genuine she had ever seen. Her emerald eyes tried to focus on the picture that wasn't really there, but the smaller distortions refused to clear. Still, there was little doubt in her mind that these bright young handfuls were hers, and the entrance of Amy herself into the dream seemed to prove it. The projected image of herself had grown her quills down to the mid-back and now stood only a hair's width shorter than her knight. She approached Shadow and wrapped both him and the smaller bundles into a warm hug, and as one youth shifted around to return the embrace, so did the ebony warrior slink a loving arm around her waist. Despite the fact it was only an illusion for know, the cherry flower's soul the felt warmth and comfort of his grasp entangle her, and it never felt so good.

_

* * *

_

Outside:

They had arrived at the hospital with no issues, other than the sheer delay in tracking down where exactly Shadow had teleported himself and Amy off to. Without the aid of airborne reconnaissance, they had to rely on stolen images from satellites and rumors filtered down from somewhere on high. Not to mention all this was done while nursing bruises, cuts and concussions alike. Finally, after seven extended days of searching and rooting, they had located an unusual energy spikes from a major hospital in the very downtown heart of Station Square itself.

"Hey guys, check this out!" Tails had announced earlier that day. The young kitsune had taken the brunt of the damage, save for Shadow himself. His bangs couldn't fully conceal the bandages wrapped his brow, and the kitsune's right arm had just been freed from a rather constraining sling, but his energy had returned in full.

"What now? Another ghost?" Sonic teased. Other than a minor gash from a lucky Raptor's swipe on his torso, the blue blur was as good as new. Which also meant he was impatient as ever and was not pleased it was taking this long to find Amy. Paired with the fact that the only way to find her seemed be through Shadow, Sonic had been quite the handful since the battle.

"You found them, Tails?!" Cream asked as she darted into the room. Needless to say, the way her bright kitsune had returned from the battle was not what she had expected. Instead of touching down on the streamlined Tornado in victory, Tails had been carried back inside his own home in the arms of an equally battered echidna, causing the innocent doe to drain of all color and almost faint. Luckily, Rouge had been there to offer a calming voice. Once Tails had been safely deposited onto the largest of sofas for treatment, Knuckles finally collapsed from his own exhaustion. Vanilla, Cream's equally tender mother, had been summoned to help mend the broken bodies and the combination of nurturing care and various herbal elements had played a vital role in the fighters' recovery.

"I think so, Cream. According to the satellite data I've been monitoring, there's an odd radiation spike coming from the Square, right here" he pointed to the glowing 'x' that marked the hospital. "And since I don't really have anything to compare this to, I can only guess it's him."

"You find somthin, hun?" Rouge asked as she approached from behind the commotion, the only mark still standing out on her being the slight droop of her wing. Everyone turned to answer her, only to be silenced by the voluptuous bat's choice of attire. Or lack thereof, as only a wide ivory towel sheathed her fur from collar to thigh. Water danced off her curls and curves, indicating the recent steaming shower and appropriate attire. The young doe lit up in a bright ruby blush and Sonic had to focus very intently on his shoes as to not stare somewhat slackjawed. Unfortunately for Tails, his blue eyes went wider than plates and a small drip of blood almost escaped his nose before the kitsune caught it. "Ummm, yea…there's a, there's a …energy spike..."

The ivory thief chuckled and patted the young twin-tailed stutterer on the head "You really are cute when you blush, I can see why Cream likes you so much." Grinning like a complete fool, the fox simply nodded as she moved past him to study the screen. Not so much the location of the reading, but the reading itself. Spiking up and down on the screen, it was a pattern she had only seen twice before, one at the headquarters for G.U.N the day that the onyx hedgehog first reported for duty, and then it's magnified state upon their first trip to the hospital as a group _Yep, that's Shads alright. Good to see his little stunt didn't kill him._ "Looks like Tails is right. Lemme throw on somthin suitable and let's go!"

"Right" Sonic seconded, before noticing a obvious absence "But first, where's the knucklehead at?"

Rolling her eyes, Rouge pointed at the couch, and the slumbering echidna nestled on top of it. Knuckles was still well out of it, through the slashes on his torso were healing nicely. That was, until he received a not-so-subtle wake up knock from the thief's delicate hand upon his cranium causing him to yelp in surprise and leap right off the couch onto his back.

"Oh good, you're awake too" Rouge couldn't help herself but smile devilishly.

The stunned guardian only growled in response, then stumbled over to the group "Foundemyet?"

Tails nodded and pointed to the map "We think so. Right there."

Shaking the sleep from his dreadlocks, it finally clicked in Knuckles' mind as to what the exact location was, and why it seemed so familiar "Ain't that the same hospital we went to last time?"

"Yea, it's the same alright. As soon as everyone's ready, we can head out, right Sonic?"

Nodding, the cobalt speedster seemed to be lost in his own mind _Maybe this convinced her that Shadow is just too dangerous and isn't good enough for her. After all, _I _never got Amy in this kind of danger…_

* * *

The journey into the city had been slower than usual thanks partially due to the lack of aerial transport. Still, the quartet had reached the citadel of medical care by the time the sun had dove beneath the horizon. It was a building they were definitely not expecting to see again so soon, but the group was lacking answers and needed to get them. Yet even before they could enter, odd circumstances played their it first hand with a familiar ash colored canine standing outside the main entrance, faint embers from his cigarette marking a bit of hypocrisy for a medicinal man.

"Evening doc. Whats up?" Sonic greeted.

"Good evening Mr. Sonic. I assume you're here to see Miss Rose. I must say I expected you all a bit earlier" he answered with his usually gruff tone. Only Rouge's well trained ears picked up on the wavering imbalance that shielded something unknown.

"Yea, well they didn't quite leave us a forwarding address, ya know?"

"Indeed, she and her partner do have a affinity for the dramatic entrance don't they," Caimen chuckled lightly, trying to ease the tension, "I'll take you up as soon as I finish this. In the meantime, feel free to wait in the lobby."

Everyone but Rouge went inside, leaving the two to swap one last detail "Sorry to keep dropping in on you like this Cale, but ol' Shads always a hard one to keep up with."

Dr Caimen smiled as he flicked a few dying embers into the breeze "GUN never did offer much training against failed experiments and supposed ultimate life-forms, did they?

"Nope. I surprised when I saw you last time. You assigned here now?" she queried.

He nodded in response "I'm just a lookout for the new and unusual. And this certainly qualifies. What happened to those two, if I may ask."

Brushing a few stray locks from her sight, the jewel thief's gaze wandered higher into the darkening sky "Eggman attacked us. Kidnapped both me and Amy with some kind of Shadow robot. The doctor even had Shadow's restrictors, probably stole them when Shads was saving Amy's life the first time. Anyway, I tried to fight back and got jacked up by that damm clonebot. Next thing I know, Shadow and crew shows up madder than hell, we escape only to get shot back down again by Eggy. Then Shadow goes ballistic on that fatass and the clone. Amy was lucky she wasn't killed in the blast!"

Dr Caimen had gone a bit wide-eyed about halfway through the story "I'd say so. She only suffered a concussion and a few scrapes and bruises. She was indeed fortunate."

_There it is_ again! _Whats Cale trying to hide?_ she thought. When they had worked together back at GUN, she had know him to be highly intelligent, but usually obvious and to-the-point. Neither deception nor obstruction seemed in his nature. "What about ol' tall, dark and handsome? How's he doing?"

The canine's smile dulled again as he produced the chart from under his coat and handed it to his former associate. He watched her cerulean gaze dance down the report, then suddenly widen as they reached the end "This...this can't be right!... It says…" her voice creaked out, strangled with collapsing emotions.

"I'm afraid it is. Cardiac failure occurred at 7:16pm this evening. Attempts to resuscitate were unsuccessful. I guess he finally met his match after all. But it gets better still, read the other side."

Quickly, her fingers threw the sheet over to continue what had been the past few hours of Shadow's life. "'Despite complete cardiac and circulatory cessation, neural activity continues to spike at regular intervals, indicating some basic level of brain activity. Further analysis required for documentation'." She read aloud, hoping it would help her grasp the newfound gravity of the situation, which it sadly did not. Medical application beyond the Band-Aid were not in her palette "I don't understand Cale. What does all this mumbo-jumbo mean?"

Caimen could only shrug "To be honest, even I don't know. It's like his mind is trying to hang on even though his body is officially dead. I mean, we knew he was strong and all, especially in his unrestrained state like now, but to defy death itself this close? He must really be something else."

"You can say that again, doc. If anyone can beat mortality, it's Shadow" she chuckled out loud.

Then Cale surprised her again in a much more grim way "Still, I'm not sure if even Shadow is worthy of this fate."

A puzzling look locked Rouge's eyes with his, and the smaller note he was now staring at like a child confronted by a mountain of spinach. When she tried to peek in closer, he yanked it away, then hesitated "Rouge, you were the only one to really work closely with Shadow and have clearance to the highest levels of GUN's files. I have to know, did he ever discuss certain, more private aspects of his own physique?"

Tracing back all the times the two had worked together, even deep undercover or in deep trouble, her mind could not find a single unique instance of the midnight warrior breaking out of his shell to get personal. At least, not until that night at the club when he had saved Amy's life. "No, I can't. At least nothing recent. Why?"

Cale sighed and handed over the note, which was actually a blurred photo. The kind usually taken with a high-powered instrument "These are preliminary scans of Miss Rose's abdomen. Or at least, a specific part of it. Can you see my problem?"

She held the picture into the light of a streetlamp trying to decipher its meaning. To her, it looked like a grayish brown mass with to highlighted orbs of bright green. It seemed to resemble something familiar, and when she rotated the scene upside-down, the subtle hints clicked together "No way! This is impossible! I thought Professor Gerald didn't design him with those…capabilities!"

"You did, I did and so did most of the agency. I checked all the research logs and personal entries I could find and none of them mention reproductive potential. Yet it seems that Shadow has a few more surprises in him after all. And Miss Rose confirms that the children are his by conception. Which is why I'm out here, hoping the cancer will kill me before this does."

Producing one last sheet of paper from his coat, Rouge instantly recognized the shied insignia of her former employers. "Orders from the organization?" she asked, perplexed and somewhat worried at his hesitation and uncharacteristic gloom. When he didn't answer, she snatched the paper and read it. And what it implied only served to horrify and anger her. Echoing down from the highest echelons of political and military power, the sheet read as a preventative measure that was as drastic as it was cruel "They _can't _be serious!! They want you to destroy two innocent lives before they are even born!! Are they fucking insane?!"

"Welcome to my dilemma. They are worried about such power in the corruptible hands like a child's and are willing to take great strides to protect to planet from who knows what kind of unpredictable disaster that could result."

Rouge could feel a tear threatening to breach her vision. _All this fighting, all the power and potential they had together, only to tear it from them like this?It just isn't fair, it's just too horrible…what will Amy do when she finds out?_

_Oh gods, what will _Shadow_ do?!_

"And yet, even posted here as both a doctor and a spy, I took the oath to do no harm," the doctor continued, blunting the last embers of his light against the wall and exhaling the last rings of smoke, "I can't predict what will happen when it comes time for them to be born, let alone beyond that. And who's to say that they will even be a threat at all?"

Cale cast his gaze away from his tearful company and outward into the waning starlight "Maybe that's why I'm not going to do it."

"You're… not…?" she gasped out in surprise.

"No. I can't bring myself to do it. Nor can I deny those two the same joys and pains that we are entitled to."

Rouge's arms quickly enveloped Cale's waist in a bone-crushing hug "Thank you Cale! Thank you so much!"

"Calm down Rouge! We're not out of the woods yet by any means" he grunted, signaling her to release her vicegrip, " I still have patients to attend to, not to mention the consequences if GUN ever finds out I disobeyed their orders, the latter I may need help with when the time comes."

"Well, you can count on me hun. I've got just the plan in mind." Rouge winked, as if the outburst moments ago had never occurred.

"My thanks. Now, I'm guessing your friends inside are probably growing impatient. Come, let's make someone else's day brighter."

Both nodded and headed back inside to the group. Tails had apparently struck up a conversation with one of the receptionists and the two were small-talking a storm. Sonic had paced a subtle, yet noticeable groove in the floor, and Knuckles was leaning against a post only half spaced out. When Rouge came back in, his violet orbs seemed to shine a little brighter "Took you two long enough, sheesh."

"Oh shush up knucklehead. Dr Caimen had a few questions only a lady can answer."

"Like what, someone get knocked up or something?" he questioned sarcastically, causing both the physician and his ivory lover to light up a hint of ruby. The inquiry was loud enough that the bright kitsune took notice and the responding blush was visible enough that Sonic also took intrest from his pacing. It was just the distraction the speedster's mind needed. "Well, congrats to you Knux! Looks like we'll need to child-proof the Master Emerald!"

"Wow! That's awesome! I'm so happy for you two!" Tails added, grinning just as brightly as his blue brother.

Caimen turned to Rouge "Should we?"

She simply shrugged "Might as well, I suppose. They're gonna find out soon anyway. I doubt even Amy will be able to keep this one secret."

Three confused utterances greeted them as the men turned to stare at them.

"Well, who said I was the one who was pregnant?" Rouge asked in return, allowing the three seconds needed for the male mind to put the puzzle together.

When the light bulbs finally clicked, each gave their own reaction. Tails simply gasped in amazement.

Knuckles looked too stunned to blink.

And Sonic the Hedgehog, hero of the universe and fastest thing alive, fainted dead on his feet.

* * *

**This was soo freakin close to becoming yet another cliffhanger...still, I figured I owed you all better than that, as was my promise a few chapters ago. **

**PS: Check out my new piece "Lilium for a Shadow". Cause if this one grabs your attention, that one will knock your socks off! (I hope )**

**Reviews always welcome!**


	26. Revival

****

Well, here she is at long last! The next installment of a story that thankfully has won much appreciation and positive energy. Apologies for it taking so long, as I had to get some other things straightened out. Anyways, on with the journey!

* * *

Part Twenty-Five: Revival

It was a cacophony of consonants his ears had never expected. The instant the neurons in his brain had connected the sounds of the word with its meaning, all motion in his conscious thoughts ground to a halt. Like the resounding crash of nature's undeniable fury, those eight little letters had strung themselves together into a javelin and pierced the last-ditch hope that had been Sonic the Hedgehog's mission this night. Granted, a journey of jealousy and mislead reasoning seemed completely out of character for such a hero as the blue blur, but it was the best conclusion his mind had come up with in the days following that horrible battle. Deep down, Sonic had been out of place ever since that night at K.H.A.O.S. He had watched helplessly as Sally gently ripped out Amy's young heart and pulverized it, an act he had deemed out of reach for anyone he knew, even Eggman himself. Yet the scene played out before him, a shattered flower running away in tears and a treacherous squirrel deserting him for a more musically-inclined canine, all in a single evening of alcoholic intake, bass-blasting music, and one massive concussion. The days that had fallen off the calendar after that had eaten away at his core, and guilt was not a feeling the speed king was familiar or comfortable with. Now, it seemed that fate had called in his tab. All those days of simply brushing Amy off his shoulder like an annoying fan-girl, playing hard-to-get at the speed of sound, and promises of 'next time' or 'when we're both ready' had evaporated into the unreachable. All the while, allowing the one being he would never suspect in all the cosmos to slip right on in and show young Rose the one thing the blue blur had only teased her with. And as his cranium collided with the cold and sterile floor, only that one word stood above all else.

_Pregnant…I can't believe it! How the hell could this happen?!_

The loud thud of the knocked over hedgehog drew quite a circle of attention from the rest of the lobby, mainly from his comrades next to him, though none were quick enough to catch the speedster's weight. Actually their bodies were still too frozen from the news themselves to move. Save for Rouge, who simply shrugged her shoulders innocently. The shock tremor unhinged the echidna's jaw and caused it to fall to his waist. Only Tails regained his senses quickly enough to attempt some manner of revival for the blue blur.

"Well, I'm glad that went over well" Dr Caimen commented.

"Amy is…_prwhat?!_" Knuckles stammered, louder than most ears were accustomed to.

"Pipe down red! You're gonna wake the dead!" his ivory thief added.

"Actually, we may need something strong to revive your subdued comrade here" Cale jested.

"I hope so Doctor, I've never seen Sonic just drop like that." Tails said, concern riding on his voice like a small wave.

"Indeed. But don't worry; I have the perfect remedy for such a spell." As he spoke, the canine physician produced a thin glass vial from his pocket and wafted the opening under Sonic's nose. The stinging smell graced by the kitsune's nose, causing him to shuffle back for comfort. So naturally, the sensation jolted the hedgehog's brain back into the moment as Sonic snapped awake and rocketed towards the ceiling with a howl.

"GAAAAAHH!! Holy crap, doc! What the hell's in that thing?! My nose is on fire!" the cobalt cruiser growled out.

"A simple sulfur solution used to alleviate dizzy spells and light concussions. It's simple and side-effect free, so there's no need to wail. Besides, I doubt your comrades want to wait for you. Speaking of that, I'll hand this off and be back in a moment." Dr. Caimen finished as he went to hand his chart back to a passing aide.

Sonic shook off the fire in his nose as Tails helped him onto his sneakers "Sheesh, this doc has a weird sense of humor."

"No kidding. And I thought I was loud as hell. I bet Amy heard your whimper all the way up there" Knuckles replied, adding his own salt to the hedgehog's wounded pride.

"Oh har dee harr harr spikey!"

"Come on, you two. We're here to see Amy, right? That should be the most important thing here." Tails said, still supporting his blue brother's weight. Still, the enthusiasm in his voice was clear and energized.

"The lil fox is right. Chill out guys" Rouge coupled on, appearing more interested in her styled fingernails than her three male compatriots. And as long as the ivory thief could keep up the appearance of eager indifference, no one would suspect her growing concern and paranoia about every other passer-by around them. The encounter with a former comrade had sparked her intrigue, but only when Cale divulged the truth of his mission did her mind go ballistic behind those cerulean eyes. _He said it was a simple observation mission. And unless I missed a major change in procedure, the standard for this op would be two agents. But hey, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe this was just a lucky coincidence and Cale is working solo. After all, GUN can't possibly have enough manpower to cover _everything…_right?_

_Oh dear god, please let him be working alone!_

The canine caretaker returned as swiftly as he promised "All right then gentlemen, _and _m'lady, are we all ready to proceed upstairs?" He was acknowledged by four appropriately proportioned and impatient agreements; from the sunrise kitsune's energetic bound, Rouge's shielding smile increasing its radiance, her echidna grunting something about 'taking their sweet-ass time' and Sonic's hearty nod. Together, the five boarded the nearest elevator and Cale pressed the marker for the twelfth floor and the box quietly began its skyward journey, a trip that seemed to stretch on for an eternity. Even with Tails' exuberance seeding the atmosphere, doubt lingered thick among them. After all, Sonic may have been accused of being too nonchalant, or even as dense as the knucklehead at their side, he was by no means ignorant. _Wonder what Rouge and the doc were chatting about outside. She looks like whatever it was rattled her nerves a bit. I wonder what Knux knows…_

Indeed, even the echidna was lost inside his own head on the same subject. Though he had spent a majority of his life until now isolated on a floating island guarding the most powerful natural weapon ever formed, Knuckles had still encountered his share of visitors. Most of them had been simple visitors, or more meddlesome reoccurrences like Sonic and crew. And with them came the likes of Eggman and other thieves, who had tried every method from brute force to bribery to try and alleviate the crimson echidna from his solemn charge. So thanks to these random spices of excitement, he had come to trust his instinct about the environment and those around him. Right now, those feelings were practically screaming in his ear _Somthin ain't right here. The doc has something hidden up his sleeve and Rouge knows it! If it were a simple glitch, she would've told me by now. Hell, even _Sonic_ is actin stiff as a board! Damm, I hate walking into messes like these._

A quickened hand signal caught his violet eyes as the very hedgehog he had just pondered signaled him silently. Casting a careful glance over his shoulder, Knuckles tried to make sense of whatever was on his cerulean comrade's mind. Though there wasn't much a muffled gesture could convey save for a finger in the thief's direction and a shrug to which Knuckles could only respond in kind. Not much help for either side. Sonic quietly scoffed his stronger partner's density as the echidna simply looked more frustrated than helpful before his voluptuous companion grabbed his attention away. _Great, Knucklehead is just as clueless. This isn't cool, not in the slightest. _Still, frustration quickly gave way to his interior maelstrom quickly enough. For as soon as Sonic re-crossed his arms, two pairs of small, round accessories shifted inside his gloves. The very accessories that could well determine the next path to walk, the four bracelets that left Sonic himself in charge of at least three lives.

Nobility and his good nature demanded that the fastest thing alive return the rings to their proper owner, not only for the lawful action, but the fact that only Sonic himself had seen what his darker rival was like in combat both with and without them. He had seen firsthand the rage and power Shadow could encompass without these little trinkets, and while he had no doubt that his doppelganger's intentions were pure enough in this case, Sonic still was not convinced that either of the two new lovers really knew what they were getting into.

After all, since when did Shadow the Hedgehog, the self-proclaimed ultimate life-form, learn what the word love itself even meant?

For that, Sonic needed Amy's half of the story. Which rushed closer with every passing second as finally, the lift slowed to a halt and its doors silently slid open. Together, the group walked by past exam room after exam room until Cale stopped and faced them "Hmmm, it appears she has dozed off for the moment. Can't say I blame her, she's recovering from quite the ordeal. Still, if you all are ready…"

Nodding their approval, the quartet swept past their guide into the room, with Sonic entering last _Well, this is it…please Amy, please be okay. Because, if you're not, then someone else has to pay…_

* * *

By now, the feeling of the artificial woolen sheet on his spines and the thicker cotton of the blanket constricting his torso had become engraved in his nerves. So when the time came that Shadow's body had decided to catch up with his mind, his joints had all but locked into their position and the fur along his back had become pressed and matted. Still, that was the least of his concern as the soft overhead light collided with his crimson irises, allowing the embers of life to reignite into some example of existence. With a subdued growl worthy of such a long rest, the still-tenderized hedgehog let the illumination sink through his brain and into his extremities. _They even confiscated my airshoes this time. Guess the word 'overkill' isn't quite lost on them either._ Once he was generally assured that everything was still attached, Shadow's eyes began to focus on the environment itself. The breathing mask around his muzzle was the first distraction he noticed, its constant rush of cool air somewhat refreshing though a bit disheartening as that same breeze seemed to chill his ribcage from the inside_._ Then was the taut feeling of the dressings around his shoulder, torso and hands, serving as a harsh reminder of the payment the onyx warrior had made to transport both himself and his delicate flower to safety.

_ROSE!_ her name screamed across his thoughts like a meteor, snapping his eyes wide and alert. After a quick moment to adjust his senses from the sudden reactivation, the hum of the circulation fan paired with the beeping of the monitor attached to his pulse and breather flowed into his ears like the first melody of reality. The stark white walls again greeted his gaze, though they seemed far different that the last time. Gone were the softer, warming hues of his previous accommodations. Replacing them were the frigid screens of shining metal all around him, placed far closer to his small resting place than before. Only the small viewports to his left and right allowed the more inviting hues of the stars to comfort his reborn view. If not for the hiss of air rushing into the chamber or the subdued hum of a nearby generator, the ultimate life-form would swear he was back in space or still lost in that hellish dream.

Nevertheless, logic began to rear its mane as the facts slowly clicked into place as Shadow torqued his arms and legs around to fully awaken them. There was too much left to accomplish and time was being fretted away in this state. Somewhere out there, Amy was calling to him, crying out for his presence at her side, and Shadow would not disappoint. Raising his battered body upright, the midnight warrior could still feel the sickly feeling of fresh muscle tissue and stitching shifting under the dressings and the frigid air slipping through the binds to cool the newly exposed torso. Carefully, the healing onyx hedgehog tired to lower himself to the equally chilled floor, only to find neither his once strong arms nor legs were up to the task of supporting his frame as Shadow tumbled down onto the tile. Even with such a quick fall, the impact jarred his thoughts and bones, the fresh stitching coming undone in at least one place on his chest to allow his warm blood to spill once again.

Still, the jolt was enough to slap his slumbering muscles and joints awake as the midnight hedgehog growled and pushed his way back onto his knees, before standing tall once again. At first, his steps were slow and wavering as his balance returned. Regardless it didn't take long for Shadow's more advanced traits to shine through as he made his way forward to the closest wall of the room. The metallic barrier was itself already unusual, and judging from the muted echo from his protected knuckles rapping against it, he could only estimate they were fairly thick, like the skin of the warship he had blasted through a while ago. _Someone has gone through a lot of trouble to keep me here, too bad I don't have time to stay and play. _Now his eyes did their job, scanning for signs of an entryway or signs of weakness. Even a properly sized air vent. Luckily enough, the tell-tale track of the airtight door stood out to his right.

Yet as he made his way to that sweet promise of freedom, the sound of another door slamming shut close by stopped his progress as his ears stood on end and breath became muted. Even as sharpened as his senses were, they could not yield any more warning as to who or what approached until the seal on the door in front of him collapsed as it opened, revealing three towering figures sheathed in white airtight suits from collar to shoe and windowed helmets concealing the rest. Their voices emerged from small speakers on either side of the jaw line, voices that seemed surprised to see the patient awake, let alone inches from them. "Holy freakin crap! I thought we were collecting a _dead _body!" the first one spoke, voice masculine, yet wavering with shock.

"Are we in the right room, cause I'm pretty sure this thing isn't a corpse. It looks pretty pissed" one of his partners answered, a female by the sound of her speakers.

"The orders say Isolation One. We're in the right place alright. Maybe a radiation spike reanimated it's tissue or something?" proposed the third of the trio, apparently the most youthful from his ambient vocals.

"What, like a zombie?!" the female squeaked out.

By now, Shadow was already annoyed at being detained by such stupefied figures. Especially when they refused to even acknowledge his name "If you three don't mind, this _thing_ can here you just fine. Now, get out of my way."

Ominous silence fell over the standoff, broken only by the exhaling rasps of the taller invaders. And seeing as how with that silence came immobility, Shadow deftly stepped around them. Through the door way was a transparent airlock chamber, complete with various sprinklers and detectors that screamed in panic at his presence. Suddenly, another pair of suits scrambled from the other side of the chamber to stop him, causing the wounded warrior to freeze in his tracks. For these two bore on their breast a symbol he had not seen in a long time, and one Shadow swore to avoid as long as he stood.

The shining golden shield and triangular crosshairs completing of the badge of the Guardian Units of Nations.

* * *

**It may seem like a cliffhanger, I know. But compared to some of the others, this felt like a good transition point. Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Reviews always welcome.**


	27. Pressure

**As always, my heartfelt thanks to all who support this little piece as it begins to wind down. For those who mindlessly flame, my pity that you dont appreciate real effort. Oh well, lets continue.**

* * *

Part Twenty-Six: Pressure

None of them had ever expected to see her bound from her bed with her normal exuberance and embrace them. As strong a wish as it was, the memory of recent war had stained and shattered that anticipation. But still, the scene that greeted the quartet of emotional opposites hit them with a wave of something more as they entered. To some it was the simple warmth of relief, amplifying the twin-tailed kitsune's smile tenfold and reassuring the ruby echidna that a darkened protector he once doubted really _did_ know what he was doing. _Even if he's _still _a cold-shouldered bastard once in a while._

Rouge herself could almost touch the sensation of doubt and suspicion as it exited her body. Just as her instincts had gambled, the young flower was right where Cale said she'd be, undisturbed and gently sleeping while her hands were latched over her newly-occupied womb. No other foul intent dared enter the area for now.

And then there was Sonic the Hedgehog. Still standing in the doorframe and eyes wide, like staring into the shattered mirror. His heart practically leapt from his ribcage and crawled into her tender embrace, just as she had tried to do so often before. Only the cobalt cruiser's mind and memory restrained it with the sharp reminders of what had just been discovered this night. Not only the fact that such an innocence slumbered inside her, but the truth of the matter that the blooming seed was not of his creation, or even remotely close. The vaporous form of that…_FAKER!... _was now firmly bonded next to the cherry flower's slender form, refusing to be dismissed. Part of Sonic had wanted to believe that all this was some sick joke or a gross mix-up of laboratory results. But deep down in his own soul, everything from instinct to the energies in the air bluntly told him that it was true, and the image and the future to come would forever be a reminder of what he had lost. Now, with that last leap of faith apparently destroyed, it was time to face the music.

The melody began with the whispering murmurs of a dreaming mind returning to reality as the sharp increase in the room's population seemed to stir her very spirit. Slowly, methodically, her jaden eyes creaked open to absorb the sudden arrival of four fresh faces.

"Mmmm…hey guys…whatsup?" Amy asked lazily, focusing her attention on the closer pair of Tails and Knuckles. Between the bouncing youth's tails and the echidna's broad crimson shoulders, she could not see Sonic.

"Amy! You're awake! I'm so glad you're okay! We were so worried about you!" the youngest warrior was nearly in frenzy as he was wrapped in the flower's delicate arms.

Her smile was just as warm, despite the fatigue refusing to depart "Awww, I'm glad you're safe too. All of you guys. I can't thank you enough for coming to save me."

"Eh, no worries Amy. It's the least we could do" Knuckles replied, coming in closer to wrap an arm around his ivory huntress.

"Besides, it's not like we can let some sick bastard toy with you like that" Rouge added.

As wonderful as it was to have so many friends by her side offering nothing but their encouragement, Rose could still feel a dampening chill in the air. It wasn't until then that her emerald eyes caught a familiar shade of blue still perched in the entryway despite the continuing chatter flooding her ears. Once her reborn gaze finally locked onto the speedster, it was very clear even to her awakening thoughts as to why Sonic held his ground. The way he was focused not on her smiling visage, but to her slender form snuggled carefully among the snow-white sheets spoke the volumes his voice dared not, paired with his distance and closed arms were all helpful hints that she had picked up on in many years of futile pursuit. Something was bugging the living hell out of Sonic, and there was only one secret she had left unsaid.

And in the speedster's mind, it was time for a tempo change. Biting back against the bile in his throat, he asked "Hey guys, do you think you could give Ames and me a minute?"

Both of the treasure hunters caught on instantly as to what it was that was about to transpire, and given what they knew about the long-running history between the hedgehogs, neither one really wanted to miss it. Still, respect demanded dignity "Sure thing hun. Come on, my little fox. Lets go get something sweet from the machine" Rouge answered, extending her free hand.

Tails cast back a look somewhere between a pout and confusion. Only when he read behind the cerulean eyes of the bat did his youthful mind put two and two together "Umm, okay. Sure." Before he wandered too far away from her warm hands, the kitsune gave one last look to the young healing flower and gave her a time-tested thumbs up, to which Amy only replied with an equally warm smile. Deep down though, she could feel the apprehension rise with every step they took out of the room. Her instincts were howling inside her, trying to forewarn that whatever was about to transpire would not be pleasant. Yet, Amy knew that this storm was unavoidable. After all, it would be nigh impossible to conceal the growing lives inside her womb for long. When added to long, colorful and torrential past these two had already shared, she felt that no matter what harsh words erupted from him, Sonic would still hold true to his noble nature.

With a slow, heavy approach completely out of character for the 'fastest thing alive', the chorus began as Sonic made his way to her side, a zone he once knew all too well. The questions he wanted to pose as soon as his ears had heard the news were lost to the rekindling of a lost fire.

A fact that mattered not, for it was Amy who spoke first "I didn't get a chance to thank you for your help rescuing me that night. Just like old times, huh?"

The cobalt speedster could not help but grin "Yea, guess I always knew how to show a lady a good time."

Both chuckled at the factual irony before a curtain of silence overtook them, Sonic trying to soothe his quills and Amy focusing more on her fingertips. Only when the next sentence emerged from the male hedgehog did it snap, and they were the words that had been gnawing at his conscience since this ordeal began "Amy, I'm sorry."

Words that the young blossom had never really expected to hear with such heaviness and sincerity, _especially _from Sonic. Whatever reply she could form quickly fell apart, so she simply watched with intrigued eyes as he began to pace the room.

"I cant even begin to explain why I am the way I am, or why you put up with me so long, but something deep down told me everything would still work out in the end…"

"So…you asked Sally out? Yea, that was a step in the right direction" Amy finished the thought. Despite the expected amount of harshness, her tone was still somehow light and warm.

Still, the cobalt felt the briar and had to chuckle "Point taken. In fairness, she pretty much lured me in, hence why I was tossing back the drinks faster than anyone else that night. But that's no excuse for what I did, or didn't do."

Finally, Sonic stopped his nervous wandering and faced her glowing eyes. Even with all the anger and hurtful words he had expected to emerge in response, her face betrayed no negativity. Only quiet anticipation as the hero of so many battles fell to a knee and gently took one of her hands.

"That night, I was a coward and an idiot. And thanks to that, I've probably lost your regard forever. But even if you don't want to see me speeding past ever again, I just gotta say that I'm sorry."

"Oh, Sonic. Don't say that. You're not quite that terrible." Amy began "Though it took me a while to look past what happened that night, it did teach me one thing. It showed me that we just weren't meant to be."

Sonic had to focus most all his will to restrain the stinging hiss at that fact. It was a response she didn't deserve to hear.

"At the same time, that night showed me something I'd thought I'd never see. The one person who came to my rescue, who saved me from even myself, was closer to me than I thought. And now… I couldn't live without him."

Despite the awakening level of sincerity in her voice, the male hedgehog knew that Amy was hitting painfully close to the biggest question Sonic had come to ask. Now there was no use in evading it, so he simply asked "You really love him, don't you?"

The only delay in the young flower's response was the moment it took for her smile to broaden in its warmth and power "Yes, I do. With all my heart."

Sonic let that answer wash over his quills, bowing his gaze away from hers to try and buy a few critical moments reprieve. _Well, that's it then isn't it? I guess I know where I stand now…alright Amy, if that's what you _really _want…_

"Are you okay, Sonic?" her voice cut through his realization, concern riding upon every word like a wave.

Bringing his wide emerald eyes back level with hers, the blue blur locked that time-tested grin back on his lips to reassure her "Yea, no worries Ames. As long as you're happy, then I can't hold it against Shadow. Even if he still can't out-race me."

She couldn't help but chuckle at his wit, just as assured and cocky as ever. Squeezing her former affection hand ever so slightly, Rose responded "Thank you, Sonic."

Suddenly, the hallway came alive with pulsating red lights and accompanying sirens of distress. To the navy hedgehog, it was an annoying distraction in an already uncomfortable day, but to the cherry flower, there was something more in the disturbed scene. Anxiety didn't even begin to describe it, though one thought stood out above all else, it's dark ruby stripes glowing and eyes wide with energy.

Sonic cast a casual glance over his shoulder to make sure nothing was headed their way when the flash of canine and lab coat flew past them. That grabbed the hedgehog's curiosity "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check with the doc and see whats going on. Don't go anywhere."

Try as she might, Amy quick smile did nothing to hide the worry that danced across her lips. It was a look she had worn many a time whenever he would rush into battle, making it that much easier for the cobalt cruiser to read her mind. Still, there was only one thing Sonic could do to ease those troubles now, so Sonic would see it done. Once he was outside the recovery room, the hedgehog found Dr Caimen easily enough as the canine was fixated upon a map display window near the elevator. And if Sonic didn't know better, the good doctor looked decidedly pale.

"Whats going on, doc? Sounds like a regular natural disaster in here!"

Cale's voice was hard to pick up on over the calamity of noise, so the physician had to bark aloud "Mr Sonic! We have an emergency on the isolation level, we may have to evacuate the facility!"

"Isolation? Is it serious" Sonic asked. It wasn't a matter of if the heroic hedgehog would help, only a question of what he needed to do.

"I don't know, I can't get a hold of anyone below us!" the wolf replied. He turned to meet the hedgehog's query, only to see the faint echo of his silhouette. Cursing under his breath, Cale took off after the speed demon, for the canine knew exactly what had happened. And that truth filled his belly with dread _They found him after all! If I don't stop them here and now, they could destroy everything! _

_I only hope Shadow is still alive…_

* * *

"Hold it right there, hedgehog. You're not going anywhere except with us" the closer agent snarled through his voice emitter. A sound most unwelcome to Shadow's ears, especially if it was a voice unfamiliar. Like a wall, the two new suits swept in closer to apprehend the midnight warrior. Quickly, Shadow leapt back from their grasp, almost back into his previous cell and into the confused embrace of the trio behind him.

"And just who the hell are you two?" the leader of the protected physicians asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Dr Maxwell. Just step back into the isolation room and that young wife of yours won't have to become a widow" came the reply, in a tone beyond sinister. Even with his back turned to them, Shadow could feel the cold tremor of fear shoot up the doctor's spine, his comrades also complying with a pace backward. Confirming that these two sentries had indeed done their homework.

Yet Maxwell still stood his ground behind the hedgehog as the government drones moved in closer "I'm afraid it's not _that_ simple. This is a hospital and the creature before you is under _my _care. Until that changes for better or worse, you two can take you badges _and_ your blackmail, and shove them right up your…"

Only the silenced whisper of the three chirps marked the gunshots. Yet in a split second, a trio of lives were snuffed out, each bearing a minute blood-spilling hole in their sternums. Even the stunned crimson eyes of the hedgehog barely caught the muzzle flash as the nine-millimeter weapon suddenly appeared into the palm of the unspeaking agent and applied its lethal trade. Now the gun shifted its gaze to Shadow and his vulnerable ribcage, all too eager for a repeat performance.

"We asked you nicely rodent. 'Ultimate Life-Form' or not; next time, I'm dragging your carcass outta here. In pieces if necessary."

Shadow folded his arms across his chest in trademark manner and sneered "Looks like some things really never change. Killing witnesses is a nice new touch though, but I never thought G.U.N would be so reckless."

"It's a trait we picked up from your fine example. And if need be, this entire building and everyone inside it will be rubble inside of a minute. Now, be an obedient science project and come with us."

The threats and scathing tone appeared to wash over Shadow without effect, as the hedgehog stood his spot with crossed arms and focused eyes. Deep down though, this ultimate and newly refreshed mind was scrambling to sort the incoming pieces to this enigma _Sounds like they're dead set on dragging me out of here. But why did it take them all this time to get here? And why the hell threaten the entire building? G.U.N. would _never _go to such extremes…unless…_

_Unless there's something more they're trying to cover up, something extreme. Which means I'm probably not walking out of here either way, and neither is anyone else._

"Then tell me this," the midnight hedgehog addressed his blockade, "how many more of you worms are there tonight?"

The response came as another burst from the silenced pistol screaming right for his bandaged torso. A move that signaled that his captor's patience had worn out. And a move that Shadow had anticipated. For as soon as the agent's finger had tensed down upon the trigger, the crimson-splashed patient leapt into the air, kicking off the neighboring wall and crashed into the pair with a well-aimed roundhouse. Though with a force weakened by his healing state, Shadow's attack was still enough to crack through the helmet of the more vocal sentry and send him spinning into his quieter partner, sending both backwards into the ground. But even more critical than that, it sent the pistol clattering away, allowing a hastened retrieval once Shadow landed back on his feet. By the time either of the enforcers could try and lift themselves away from the sterilized floor, both were staring down the flickering crimson irises of an angered hedgehog and their former nine-millimeter ally.

"Wrong answer. Now, I'm willing to bet there's at least one more round in this clip, so you have one more chance to answer my question. How many operatives did G.U.N send?" Shadow growled.

The grounded spy's response came as a matching stony glare. Years of academy training had prepared him for all sorts of interrogations and forceful inquiries, so he intended to remain mute long enough to allow his unbound partner to disarm the hedgehog with a well aimed lunge. "Go to hell, hedgehog!"

Flashing a hardened sneer, the blood-splashed loner could feel his finger tightening on the trigger, begging him to snuff out such insolence. Though that moment was interrupted as the second agent sprang into action and tried to level their former comrade. Another move that Shadow had already counted on, twisting his body to only catch a grazing blow, then grabbing the human projectile by the hip fabric and hurling him further forward into the chamber wall. The force drove the living javelin through the reinforced glass of the airlock, thoroughly shattering the construct. On cue, the piercing wail of alarms cried out though the wing, which was definitely not the reaction Shadow was counting on _Shit! Now every agent in the _city_ will head this direction! I've got to get Rose out of here!_

* * *

**Yea, I know, I was dancing the OOC line a litle bit. Thats what happens when writers block hits over drive. (grumble grumble)**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	28. Absolute Truth

**Whats this, an update?! No, your eyes are not decieving you, I've finally broken through and finished the next link in the chain. Now then, let us continue...**

* * *

Part Twenty-Seven: Absolute Truth

A few doorways and a hallway over, the two hunters and their twin-tailed partner had indeed found a receptacle of sweet snacks and had ordered their favorites, swapping as much small talk as possible with such a vast difference in age and occupation between them. Most of Knuckles stories involved beating the living tar out of anything that moved, half of Rouge's exploits were still classified above her company's ears and Tails' theories on electromagnetic compression were well above his older guest's attention span. Still, with the uneasy current gone from the air, it was actually relaxing to have such conversation at all.

That all came to a screeching halt the moment the sirens filled the air. Such a high-pitched scream dropped the bat to her knees and drove the males to their feet.

"What's that noise?! Whats going on?!" Tails pleaded.

"I dunno kid, but it's trying to deafen us!" added Knuckles, violet eyes darting high to find the source of the sound and smash it. Instead, he caught the sight of a blue blur scorching past, followed by the tails of laboratory coat, the latter whipping back around to check on them. "Are you three all right?" Caimen asked, voice only a hair above the siren.

"Oh yea, we're just fine and peachy doc. Now what the hell is going on?" inquired the ruby guardian.

Shaking his head, Cale gave them the shortest version they would understand "There has been some sort of emergency on one of the lower levels. Could you three please go to Miss Rose's room? Just in case we need to evacuate, I want to make sure you all are safe."

"You got it. Just turn these damm things off willya!" Knuckles responded, rushing over to his huntress to try and ease her agony somehow.

Nodding, the wolf pointed to one of the ceiling tiles "Mr Prower. Just above that tile should be a thick bundle of wiring. Do you think you can get to it?"

With one had covering his ears, the flying fox hovered over to where the doctor pointed and threw the tile off. Just as Cale said, there was a massive bundle of wires of all colors and sizes "Got it, but which one is the siren?"

"It should be one of the red ones. Just cut all of them!"

Pulling a spare Leatherman from his glove, Tails did just that, and finally the excruciating wail fell silent. Breathing a sigh of relief, the quartet shook what ringing they could from their ears. "Whew… glad that's over."

"You and me both hun. All that rackets gonna give me a headache for weeks!" Rouge added, only sparing the doctor a glance. Caimen returned the look with the smallest of nods, since both had a fairly good idea what it was that set off those sirens.

"No kidding. Now, let's get back to Amy. She's probably panicking by now!" the echidna added.

"You two go on ahead. I'll be right behind you as soon as I can stand up." replied the jewel thief, her super-sensitive ears still resonating the full effect of the damage. In a flash of ruby and sunset, the other two males were gone.

"How bad is it?" Rouge asked.

"Bad" Cale answered grimly "Something broke through the isolation level and sent out a sector wide alert. Troops have already entered the hospital to try and secure it, and I imagine the heavier guns will be in place soon. Shadow never was one for subtlety."

"Heavy guns? What are they going to do, wipe out the hospital in full view of the public?"

"Not if we can stop them." Caimen said, pointing skyward out the window. "You have a higher clearance than I do. You have to get the word out to the Commander. There's no way he would approve this operation. I'll try and hold them up here."

She wanted to question his sanity with this plan, but before she could utter a word from her full lips, the tell-tale sound of a rifle's three round burst echoed from down the corridor. "Go, NOW!" Dr. Caimen barked as he took off back towards his patient, leaving her to kick through the window and fly into the night.

* * *

Against the cold tile floor, his feet made not a sound as the midnight blur raced down the floor towards an elevator or stairwell, any path that led off the floor and towards some kind of haven. Deep down, Shadow had suspected that is former employers were reluctant to relinquish such a powerful commodity that was the ultimate life-form, but these events did nothing but raise his suspicions. Twice he had been a guest in the confines of this hospital, and it was only on the midnight hedgehog's second appearance that they came with binds and leashes._ So why now? What's so different this time? _he growled to himself, almost too lost in thought to notice the approach of an exit doorway.

Shadow veered toward the gateway, only to find it as secured as his own former cell and sealed shut by a well insulated metal door. Fueled in a wash of frustration, he slammed his injured fists and forearms into the door, a move the hedgehog instantly wished he hadn't done, for the still-healing blisters and wounds on his arms split open once again without even a dent to show in return. "Dammit! I won't let _you_ stand in my way!" he cursed at the barrier between his battered body and freedom.

Bootsteps. His well tuned ears picked them up over the alarms. They were heavy, yet organized and storming towards him with intentions nowhere near cheerful. Taking off back into a dean run, the hedgehog was not quite the master of speed he normally was without his airshoes. Like his Restrictors, they were energized by the very power within him. Without them, his velocity was limited closer to mortal norms unless he released the unstable powers at his core that would surely kill him in such a crippled condition. Granted, there was no loss in response or flexibility at the moment, but this was yet another handicap that Shadow had become burdened with.

And one more that was about to be tested by fire, for no sooner had the midnight warrior rounded the final turn between his former quarters and a stairwell to freedom did a prospect present itself, an opportunity that blended luck with sick irony. Blockading his path to freedom stood a quartet of heavy rifles and transparent riot shields protecting four troops and another agent behind them. Though it wasn't the firepower that made Shadow's jaw almost unhinge in anger and unconsciously clench his own defense, it was the one face his crimson eyes could make out behind the ranks of faceless grunts. With short, shining blonde hair and an arrogantly strong jaw, it was a man that the hedgehog had not seen since he was forced to partner with it on the rare occasion that Rouge was otherwise occupied, one of the many reasons he had parted ways with the same agency that now stood against him.

"Somehow, I always knew we would meet like this Shadow. I just never thought it would be here" the G.U.N representative said first in that patented smoothed voice that hid emotion like a cloak.

Grinding his teeth, the hedgehog replied "And I knew that if I ever saw you again Treize, I'd repay an old debt and smear your blood all over the city. Now why the hell are you here?"

Treize brushed a few stray sunshine locks from his own eyes and brandished his own pistol "Simple. We were sent to exterminate a plague upon the world, the cause of which is halfway your fault, hedgehog."

"And _that's_ how you justify killing everyone and anyone here?! You always had a bad flair for overdramatics, Treize." Shadow interrupted as his mind blazed through what few options were left, largely ignoring whatever drabble his opponent was offering. To dash headlong into such a piercing maelstrom was suicidal, yet the more time was wasted here, the more of them would come. Indeed, the midnight loner now fought the battle once reserved for his cobalt counterpart. Shadow now battled for the freedom and well-being of himself, his most treasured flower, and all his non-human comrades in the premises.

His greatest ally lay motionless, just out of the corner of his eye and behind a sheet of glass, the one item he had been stripped of during his little internment here; his now-pristine airshoes. They would boost his speed back up to his accustomed levels and add the push he needed to ensure his freedom. But this wasn't just about him anymore.

"Perhaps, Shadow. And for what it's worth, I never imagined we would have to stop you from enjoying one of life's most simple pleasures. But this something you brought upon yourself" the human continued, clicking the safety off of his own firearm and taking aim right between shaking crimson orbs.

Part of the ebony hedgehog could not believe he was hearing. Such unparalled cold-heartedness was a vile tasting echo of what kind of creature Shadow had been. But to hear the man before him actually express _sympathy_ at his mission, Shadow knew that there was more beyond what had been said.

Still, the approaching clamor of more heavy boots and sliding hammers snapped him back into the moment as another four shock troops boxed the hedgehog in from astern. With no retreat left and only depressed frustration building up in his core, Shadow could feel the electricity arc through his quills. His blood-red striped began to shine their own hue as his eyes focused on his objective, ignoring the warm feeling of blood dripping into his fur. "Wrong again Treize. My fate doesn't end here. I still have too much to do to let you stand in my way!"

In that instant, Shadow launched himself at the four in his path, crashing against their protection with an explosive spinball. The mortals didn't stand a chance as they were knocked backwards into the floor, the midnight missile bouncing off their chests, onto the ceiling, then through the adjacent glass barricade where his shoes lay in wait. All around him, Shadow could feel the bullets racing past his spines and chest rather than feel them tunnel inside. Still, his aim was true and his opponents had failed, as no round touched him. Snatching his attire off the table and corkscrewing through the hail of metallic death, he easily slid back into his comfort zone. Now, Shadow the Hedgehog was back to his fullest potential, and was not to be denied his own absolution.

* * *

The alarms seemed to be growing stronger and stronger as the blue blur raced down the emergency stairs towards whatever disaster had befallen the level. In his mind, Sonic expected most anything from a lost, frightened child to a patient panicking in the corner. It wasn't until the gunshots resonated their way through his ears did he add apprehension to anxiety, though that little cocktail was noting compared to the scene that greeted him once he reached the isolation level. No sooner had he set foot through the door than an all-too-familiar black streak thundered past his muzzle and into a cluster of armed sentries. Their howls of surprise and agony seemed only to fuel his rival's power as Shadow tore through the formation like a boulder through paper, casting shattered armor and broken bodies into the ceiling, walls and all directions inbetween.

_Holy crap! Shad's gonna bring down the whole _building _at this rate!_ Racing into battle as was his trademark, Sonic sped off after his darker counterpart and caught the rampaging hedgehog in a full tackle. Shadow grunted from the impact as the pair smashed through an opposing wall before he could reverse the hold and break free, both speedsters coming to rest on their feet and eye to eye. Needless to say, the ultimate life-form was quite surprised at who it was that just interrupted his blitz.

"_YOU!"_ the midnight fury growled, chaotic energies still sparking about his form. The one being he had never expected to see may have just saved his life, _or sold me out to be imprisoned again!_

"The one and only, Shads. I just can't seem to leave you alone without you breaking something, can I?" Sonic's comment came just as sarcastic as always.

Shadow's reply came as his own grapple attempt, only this time, the cobalt cruiser sidestepped the lunge and watched as his rival flew through open air "Whoa, whoa, calm down Shadow. I'm not here for a brawl. Amy wouldn't like it if I roughed you up too much. All that stress isn't good for a new mother, ya know."

Words the ultimate life-form never expected to hear. And the moment his finely tuned ears picked up on them, all the chaotic energies blanketing his form evaporated as his mid went into absolute overdrive. "What the hell are you talking about, faker?"

Sonic shot his darker doppelganger a confused look "What? You didn't know? Amy's pregnant bro. Or should I say, congratulations."

Shaking his head, the midnight warrior's eyes were lost inside himself; the spent pistol clattering to the tile floor _It's not possible. I've _seen_ the reports about my creation, none of them mention that! But… that night, that feeling…such power. Could it really be true?! What was it Eggman said? 'Endanger the family line?'_

"Yo, Shadow! You still in there?" another voice echoed from what felt like miles away. Sadly, that was not the case as a white-gloved palm waved inches from his muzzle. It did its job and snapped the charcoal hedgehog back into reality.

"Well, welcome back buddy. I thought you got lost in there." Sonic jested, earning a growl from his non-humored rival. "Not amusing, faker."

"Hey, it ain't my fault you're a spoilsport. Now, whats say we get outta here so you can pay Amy a visit."

Responding with a patented 'humph', Shadow flashed a smirk at the idea "That might just be the best idea you've ever had."

"Oh my, such high praise! I might just faint" Sonic answered mockingly, before something smooth inside his glove stirred his own memory "Oh yea! Before you dart off again, I need to give you these back."

Turning to face his former opponent once more, his crimson orbs were greeted by a quartet of shiny objects. Four little bracelets that he hadn't seen since the start of this whole odyssey, and that may have very well been the cause of all the chaos until now. Carefully, Shadow took his Restrictors back into his hands and snapped them back into place. It felt like splashing a tub of ice upon a raging fire, the way his very core was strangled back into its normal submission, but he knew this was necessary now. Too much had come to be at stake to allow such overwhelming energy to run rampant. Still, it felt somewhat comforting to be complete again as the wail of the alarms suddenly died away. "Alright, faker. Lets go."

Sonic grinned at his apparent nickname "Sure thing Shads."

* * *

**Finally, after all the loops he's run and obstacles he's broken, Shadow knows the real truth of the matter. Now, will he be able to save it?**

**Stay tuned!**

**Reviews always welcome!**


	29. Odds Defied

**Despite any rumors and efforts to the contrary, I'm still around, and I'm GOING to finish this tale. To falter now would not be fair to you, the readers. With that, lets continue on...**

* * *

Part Twenty-Eight: Odds Defied

High in the evening sky, the oppressing chill of suspense clung to her wingtips like an unshakeable dew. Deep down, Rouge still could not believe how fast things had spiraled out of sane control. Back during her days with the Guardian Unit of Nations, she had led small infiltration teams into terrorist strongholds or raided the financial stores of tyrannical madmen around the world, but never had she seen such a concentrated force of men or armament so dedicated to such a simple goal. Even when Shadow was by her side and the pair had taken on those more destructive and entertaining missions, it was usually just the two working alone. No battalions of troops to back them up or covering fire from a screaming aircraft pass were used, or really even needed. When her silent flight was paired with his blinding power, anything else was overkill.

So it seemed that in order to capture her darker partner in crime and the life he'd helped create, the agency had reached a new level of paranoia. Though her ears were almost overwhelmed by the thudding rotorblades of the troop helicopters on the rooftop and the sirens on the armored vans below, her well trained cerulean eyes caught the streaking lights on the wingtips of the six fighter-bombers orbiting high above the city lights. It wasn't a long shot to guess that they waited for only a single word to drop their deadly cargo into the city and erase the entire block.

_I never thought I'd have to call in a favor like _this_, but Shads isn't gonna like all this attention during his sweet little reunion _the huntress thought to herself as she pulled a seemingly normal cellphone from her boot cuff and dialed one of only three numbers programmed into it. A number connected to the ear that had the most influence, and perhaps the most compassion "This is Rouge, authorization two-six-one beta, requesting connection to line zero-zero-one…"

* * *

Laying quietly in the attempted comfort of the hospital bed, Amy Rose was anything more than at peace. The instant those sirens had been tripped, she knew who it was that had set them off and that he was close, she could feel her own heartbeat accelerate along with Shadow's like the echo reaching back for the voice. Regardless of that, it was as if the entire world was devout in its effort to keep her midnight savior from her, weather it be by mechanical or plain underhanded means. At least the first captor explained his actions at least, but why was it all repeating itself already? Rubbing her hands along her warm occupied stomach, it was then the real truth began to dawn upon her like a spoiled sunrise. _It's not him they're going to come after, it's not even about me really…they want this. They want our children. But why? They're not even born yet… And their father still doesn't know he _is_ one!_

With such curiosity added to an already anxious mind and recharging maternal body, the young flower could stay put no longer. Even if her dark knight knew what it was he was defending, she still had been denied his touch for long enough. Slowly, she lowered herself from the warmth of the covers to the cold tile floor. Her legs had not known such a delicate weight for a while and buckled under new use, but Amy steadied herself on the bedframe. Once her footing had stabilized itself enough, she began to head to the outside world, before the door flew open and twin masses of ruby and orange joined her "Knuckles! Tails! What's going on?!"

"Amy?! What are you doing up?" the echidna stammered out in surprise.

"I have to get to him…Shadow…he needs to know…" she replied, though her voice betrayed the waning energies that could not support her weight yet. Yet before the young flower collapsed to the tile, she was caught by a fluttering twin-tailed fox "Amy, you need to rest now, you're body's been through a lot of trauma. The doctor will be back any second now, and…"

On cue, the doorway indeed flew open again, but it did not produce the labcoat-wearing canine. Instead it announced the arrival of two humans clad in bulletproof armor under clean black suits and silenced sub-machine guns drawn. Yet even with eyes shielded by tinted lenses, a measure of shock rode across their faces as they found themselves staring into more eyes than they had bargained for. Not to mention a pair of heavy spiked mitts. "Hands up, echidna! Stand aside, or you will be neutralized!"

Smiling a smile that only shined anger, Knuckles answered with clinched fists "Care to repeat that?"

Bringing his sights to bear on the crimson guardian, the agent had intended to make good on his word. But years of fighting all over existence had added a touch of speed to Knuckles' strength and the echidna connected with a devastating uppercut. The human flew effortlessly through the air and back out of the room, his weapon firing indiscriminately as he fell. The other suit-clad operative was too stunned to move as his comrade disappeared, giving Knuckles plenty of time to administer the left hook that piled both agents together in a mess against the far wall.

Smiling, the echidna could not help but comment "Guess not." Turing back inside, he braced the door wide enough to let Amy out, still supported slightly under kitsune power "Lets go find that hedgehog of yours before he gets himself in any more trouble."

Nodding to her ruby sentry, the energies in Rose's eyes was coming alive once again. Steadying her footing against the tile floor, she nodded to them both "Let's go."

* * *

Against the fury of one enraged hedgehog, these mortal forces had barely held their own. The only real advantages they had savored until now was Shadow's injured state and his ignorance of their real goal. The first time the crimson-splashed hedgehog had turned up in the hospital was the first time Shadow had reappeared on G.U.N's influence. Naturally they were curious and so clandestine sweeps had been made to find him once he left, since it was rare that their finest former agent had gotten his charcoal hide in this much trouble. But even the highest ranks had to acknowledge that it was going to be next to impossible to beg, bribe, or rein Shadow back into their employ. The ultimate life-form was quite content in doing whatever he wished, whenever and however he wished to do it. Which was disturbing enough on its own, but when the bodies and wreckage of their scouts began to compile, the agency started to feel that time-worn sense of desperation and anxiety. Even if the attacks carried a signature completely unlike the midnight hedgehog, that only meant that something just as ruthless was sharpening its teeth.

Then, in a span of twenty-four hours, the entire world had changed. Dr. Ivo 'Eggman' Robotnik, criminal genius and the greatest threat to the safety of the world had emerged suddenly from hiding in a very well-scripted series of abductions and destruction. And just as quickly, the doctor had been put down by his arch enemies; Sonic, Shadow and the rest of their compatriots. While there had been celebration all around the governments of the world with that news, the Guardian Unit of Nations was now faced with a new dilemma, and one that had been brought up and re-buried with every new administration. Because with one climatic battle, the greatest threat to world peace now became its very guardians. Or more importantly, the most powerful and hardest member to predict or control; Shadow the Hedgehog. Such abilities could not be left to run rampant without focus, so G.U.N had to reclaim their most valuable agent. And that mission was complicated tenfold as soon as Caimen sent in his report on both Shadow and Amy Rose. What would happen when the midnight hedgehog's limitless prowess was gifted into the form of an infant? Or even worse, would those energies transfer themselves into the mother of those children?

The orders had started as simple ones; observe when possible, communicate if necessary, detain if provoked. But somewhere down the chain, those words had been shifted and mixed into the marching orders of a totalitarian force. But even that blockade had failed to anticipate the true goal of the target hedgehog and was now falling apart. Sonic's attacks were never meant to be fatal, but were quite successful in knocking any wayward soldier right onto their armored rears. It was Shadow who was blazing the trail through the ranks, for he did not care if these pawns before him were shattered apart as long as they were no longer in his way. He would be reunited once again with his most cherished flower and not even the infinite powers of all the cosmos would stop him. Together, the two hedgehogs tore through the trenched defenses of the opposing soldiers as they both had done so often before with any obstacle in their way.

"Good to see the old Shadow hasn't lost his touch" Sonic could not help but comment as they sped through a corridor towards freedom and ascension

Replying only with a patented "humph", the midnight loner pulled ahead slightly, only to witness the chasm to liberty slam shut with another airlocked door. Growling with a primal instinct, Shadow channeled his stabilized power into a spinball and blasted into the door. The steel buckled against the force of the blow, but the barrier would not break, a clear sign that the ultimate life-form was still not at his peak. As did the small trails of blood he left behind, which did not go un-noticed by his cobalt comrade. "Yo, Shads! You alright?"

Bracing himself on one knee, Shadow could feel the warm feeling of life trickle against his chest and spines. Even if his Restrictors afforded him greater recovery speed, they still needed time to seal and restore such massive trauma. And since circumstances added fuel to impatience, it was becoming painfully clear that the ebony warrior would need Sonic's help more than he would ever admit "Fine. But I'm fed up with being caged like this!" He replied, gathering more of his reserve energy around his fist to summon a Chaos Spear.

Suddenly, a cerulean arm grabbed hold of his and yanked it back. Ruby eyes snapping wide, Shadow was at a loss for words when Sonic stepped in and said "I'll get this."

Scowling at this sudden offer of assistance, the darker hedgehog inquired "Why the hell are you helping me, faker? Do you hope to win Amy back with some pig-headed chauvinism?"

With an attitude much more becoming of the ultimate life-form, the blue hedgehog folded his arms and closed his emerald eyes "Not quite. I promised Amy that I'd bring you back to her. It's the least I can do to make some kind of mends for what's happened." Then, just as quickly as his namesake, Sonic settled back into his normal persona "Now then, let's get outta here!" And with a page from his darkened rival's book, he coiled into his own spinball and darted back down the hall to pick up velocity before slamming with all his might into the door and shattered it outward "Now then, are we done stalling Shads, or can we get going?"

Stuck between an actual grin as his counterpart's efforts and the traditional scowl for the entire mess, the ultimate life-form took off up the stairs with Sonic in a close second.

* * *

As soon as the shots resonated into his ears, Cale leapt from his spot and broke out into a small sprint back down the hallway to Amy's room. As fast as his feet could push him, the canine's mind was about six steps in front with one single plea set on repeat _My God! They've found her! By all things sacred, please don't let me be too late!!_ For not only did Dr. Caimen beg for Rose's safety and the security of her friends nearby, he found himself staking his own on whatever reaction a certain bloodstained hedgehog might have when he learns the depressing reality that may or may not await him around the next corner.

And indeed, as soon as that last bend of ignorance was rounded, the physician's jaw dropped in shock at the mass of crimson and anger in his way. But it was not the horrid scene of defiled innocence he expected. Instead, he gazed upon a smile of victory from a spiked echidna sitting on top of a pile of groaning limbs and bruised egos.

"What kept ya, doctor?" Knuckles inquired, punching out one of the stirring agents yet again.

"I came as fast as I could. What's all this then?" Caimen asked, feigning ignorance at the scene to cover his own shock.

Shrugging, the echidna dismounted his post to stand side by side with his fellow warriors "I'm not sure, but they were after Amy. Don't suppose you would know why."

"No. Though I'd say we've stumbled upon a conspiracy. Regardless, it is good to see you are up and about, Miss Rose."

Nodding, the cherry blossom scanned down the corridor, emerald eyes ablaze with determination "Where is Shadow? What floor?"

For an instant, the physician almost questioned the sanity of her decision, but with so much in the fray already, the issue felt irrelevant "Floor B-3. It's the isolation level, below street level. The nearest access is the fire escape, just beyond there. I'm going to check on Rouge, and then I'll join you. Until then, please be careful."

Once the trio had rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, Cale released the breath he had been choking on "This is getting out of control. If Rouge can't get through to some calmer heads, I'm not sure where this all will end" he growled to himself. Or at least, he thought her was alone.

"Well now, did someone miss me?" a sultry voice purred from out of nowhere, making the canine almost jump out of his skin.

"Rouge! Did it work?! Did you get a hold of the Commander?" Caimen asked. It was a gamble, but both agents knew that it was unlikely that the leader of the Guardian Unit of Nations even heard of this operation. If they could convince him of the absurdity of the mission, they knew he would call it off.

"Better yet, I went right to the President direct" she said proudly, causing the doctor to flash a triple take. "And you actually got through?"

Nodding, the ivory bat produced a small note and handed it to him "He still remembers the times we had to stomp on Eggman. New orders for whoever's running this sham. And you, actually."

The canine physician examined the notary from his employers, and had to bark out a laugh "'Applied force deemed unnecessary. Observation and monitoring authorized until further notice.' Well hell, _I_ could've told them that…"

"Told them what, doctor?" another voice interrupted, this one smooth and near monotone. Neither of them had to guess whose it was as they turned to see a familiar ebony hedgehog pacing their way, with Sonic in tow. The bandages across Shadow's chest were again stained with blood, though the splatter told Caimen that not all of that fluid belonged to the hedgehog. Still, both of them were quite stunned to see him actually standing at all.

"Shadow! My god, what happened to you?!" Rouge nearly yelped in amazement as she darted over to her former partner's side. She didn't really expect him to be all warm and fuzzy, no matter how relieved either was to see the other, but the scathing look those bloodscryed orbs shot her stopped Rouge in her tracks. "I'd thought it was obvious. Our former partners tried to have their way with me in this operation."

_Oh no…this isn't going well_ Cale pondered, trying to weigh what options were left to him. To reveal the truth to Shadow would certainly earn his wrath, however swift and painful it was, which also meant that no one else would be able to secure their safety in the future. But if he did nothing, the wolf was certain that this angered ultimate life-form would detonate eventually, and then any pain and anguish he caused would be on Caimen's conscience as well. "Calm yourself Shadow. Miss Rouge had nothing to do with this."

Stopping his advance on the treasure hunter, the ruby stained hedgehog glared at the doctor "Stay out of this wolf. You don't know the half of this."

"On the contrary. I know more than you can imagine" Cale growled back as he produced his golden shield to show the world "Special Agent Caimen, Guardian Unit of Nations, at your service."

Neither hedgehog could muster a response to his bold statement. Sonic was more or less confused at this little adventure he'd been shanghaied into, whereas Shadow looked almost ready to explode.

"You…uh… wanna run that by us again, doc?" the brighter speedster asked.

"Are you sure you want to do this doc?" Rouge asked while trying to back behind some kind of cover.

"If it will put some kind of resolution to this façade, then so be it." he replied, immediately very aware of the energized yet deadly gaze that Shadow had fixed him with. "Then _you're_ the one responsible for this disaster!"

"That's right Shadow. I'm also a pawn in of the operation here, which means I was the one who told G.U.N you two were here. And it's probably thanks to my efforts that the agency had to resort to such barbarism to carry out its wants." That stopped the approach of the darkened fury, but the look in those eyes still was not satisfied. So reluctantly, Cale produced the order he had received earlier in the week, demanding the cessation of life inside the innocent flower "These were my orders. I say 'were' because I have no intention of carrying them out."

Scanning over the note only once, the piece of paper suddenly combusted in Shadow's hand "So, that's what this is all about. The bureaucrats are worried about the power of innocence, so they'd rather take a page from Eggman's book and destroy the very morals they hold dear. Pathetic."

"Is it, Shadow?" Dr Caimen questioned. "You destroyed the biggest threat to peace to world has seen in decades. Now that Ivo is dead, the world will move for peace and pacifism, the kind of world where you're children will be free to roam as they wish. This is a last move of desperation by soldiers who are afraid that their time is over."

Scowling, the midnight hedgehog turned his back towards them "Their mistake. They made the same one a lifetime ago and shattered my home. This time, I have to show them how wrong these humans really are!"

"But would Maria really want you drenching your hands in blood?" Rouge injected, standing between the hedgehog and the canine "Is that what Amy wants you to do?"

The very energies around him seemed to flicker at the mention of her name. Giving each of them a solid glare, Shadow let his anger, his arrogance bury itself beneath restraint "Where is she?"

Cale pointed down towards the fire escape "Looking for you. She, Knuckles and Tails are heading for the isolation level where you are supposed to be. You should be able to catch them before…" Turning to meet the hedgehog's crimson gaze once again, the physician found himself speaking only to Sonic and Rouge.

"Before you can even finish" the cobalt speedster shrugged.

* * *

**Let it never be said that Shadow backs down from a challange. With the two sides of the chessboard coming together again, its up to the ultimate life-form to show us just why he is perfection's incarnate.**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	30. Retribution

* * *

**Do not be afraid, do not attempt to adjust your monitors. This is indeed an update. I finally managed to kick myself out of this slump. I just wish it didnt take so long *grumble* Anyway, here we go again...**

* * *

Part Twenty-Nine: Retribution

Groaning in beautiful agony, he picked his body up from the freezing tile floor, streaks of red painting the ground. His cranium stung as he tried to cover the split in his forehead with a hand, but he knew that was the least of his problems now. All around him, the bodies and broken remains of his support lay defeated and crushed under the power of not one, but _two_ hedgehogs. _It wasn't supposed to happen like this! Our intel said that Sonic would help _us, _not Shadow! This… this was never supposed to go so far!_ Steadying himself against the wall, Treize spat some of the blood from his mouth as he examined the hell that had unfolded before him.

It was just the kind of carnage that he had come to associate with the 'ultimate life-form'. Whenever he was paired with the midnight warrior, it was like Shadow became something else entirely, neither truly mortal, nor as defiant as a demon. Maybe it was the connection that a human partner like Treize represented to the hedgehog's past or some twisted sense of inbred superiority. Every time they deployed together, or one was sent to retrieve the other, he could see the chaotic energy swirling behind his ruby eyes. And the disgust from having to accept such an unbalanced team.

Granted, the human knew exactly why Shadow looked at him with such disdain. Before they were introduced, he had been given access to all the information deemed 'relevant' by the agency about the prototype petri dish, including his capture after the incident after the ARK disaster. The whole file had been coated with tampering and false truths, but Treize could not accept that such power would sit idly by after such an operation killed so many of its creators. But it was their final mission together that showed him just what kind of being they had unleashed upon the world.

_Flashback: Over a year ago…_

It had started as such a simple mission; to search and destroy a band of weapons smugglers deep within the Amazonian jungles who just happened to get their foul hands on some extremely volatile materials. The plan was simple in its conception and efficient in its ruthlessness. Shadow was sent in first to eliminate any security, then pull back and support Treize and his crew as the humans retrieved the dangerous cache. To be sure, the midnight warrior had done his part with swiftness and lethal accuracy, for not a whisper was heard from anyone on patrol. It was only when the other troops trotted upon the board did the mission go wrong. Entering the wooded scene as stealthily as possible, Treize has crossed the hedgehog's path and those frozen ruby orbs, so the human tried to save face "Good work, Shadow. Pull back and standby. We'll take it from here."

Giving a trademark 'humph' in response, an ivory glove dismissing such empty praise "Just be sure not to screw up your part of this mission."

Whatever gratitude the human had for the hedgehog's talents had instantly evaporated under armed ego, "Listen here! You might be referred to as the 'ultimate life-form', but I doubt you could even"

Suddenly, everything went to hell. Two blood-chilling screams tore into the night sky as a pair of unseen lookouts ran at full speed back into the camp to warn the others. There was no time for thought, only action as they reacted; matching armor-piercing projectiles with a quickened Chaos Spear. It was then and only then did they realize just what it was they were firing at; a pair of young muchachos, no more than ten years old each and armed with only their voices. By some grace of nature or will, Shadow's attack shattered the ground beneath one boy's feet and sent him flying into the dirt, but it sent him there alive and pacified. Treize's shots were far more accurate as three rounds from his muted rifle tore through the other child's torso like railroad spikes through paper. Ruby eyes wide and stunned, Shadow was almost frozen in the moments of watching the young rag doll slide through a mixture of grass and blood, for it was the mirror of a scene written fifty years behind and thousands of miles above them. To the hedgehog, even the last shrieks from Maria's innocent voice were audible in the moment, wrapping around his neck like a silken noose, threatening to condemn the moment into anarchy.

Only when other voices cried out in panic and fear as shots and explosions rang out did the charcoal warrior spring back into action. Sprinting to the side of the fallen boy, Shadow checked the body for a pulse and was fortunate to find one, weak and unstable as it was. As Treize barked orders to Shadow and his men to secure and push forward into the fray, the hedgehog did not obey. Instead, the midnight soldier scooped the wounded youth into his arms and raced away from the melee with the almost lifeless cargo, dropping the agent's eyes wide and jaw low in perplexed anger.

* * *

The rest of the mission was a victorious disaster. To be sure, G.U.N put a stop to the radicals and whatever plans they had, but at losses far superior to what they had estimated. And Shadow himself had never returned to the battle. The trip back to their forward operations base was a long one indeed, as most of the humans were nursing some form of injury or another, Treize himself had taken a few grazes across the shoulder and calf. But the only pain he really felt was anger at the treachery displayed by the ultimate life-form. _Does he _really _think he's above the rules? That he can just flaunt in and out of a mission whenever it suits him?! Shadow, you're going to pay for the lives lost tonight…_

Once they had returned, Treize pulled aside the first poor soul he could, demanding to know where the hedgehog had run off to, to which the young private was only too willing to direct him to the infirmary. Storming in with one hand on the pistol at his hip, the human snarled as he laid eyes upon the scene. Only one of the beds lay occupied, but from the tell-tale sheet of white splashed in spades of blood draped over it, he guessed the boy did not survive the extreme forces of his transport here. Standing beside the lifeless shell was Shadow, arms crossed and eyes closed. Despite the dim lighting in the small hours of the morning, Treize could make out the stain of red against the hedgehog's ebony coat and snowsplashed chest.

"You…_traitor!"_ the human bellowed.

Ruby eyes snapping open, Shadow returned his comrade's disdain for the other's presence "How _dare _you! Thanks to your incompetence, they were warned about our arrival!"

The handheld weapon at the human's side cleared the holster faster than he ever could draw it consciously "And thanks to _YOU_, I lost twelve men! Did they deserve to lose their lives for this bastard of a child that would have grown up into simply another mercenary or drug trader?!"

"At least those men went down as you humans prefer, guns blazing and all that useless showmanship. YOU shot this youth in the back like a coward! _You!_"

Uttering an incoherent urge of anger and malice, the human let his finger speak for him, tensing back on the trigger. The shot rang out into the room, but Shadow was already in motion, easily sliding under the bullet's trail and catching Treize with a devastating cross punch to the jaw. Collapsing back into the wall, he could feel the blood trickle from his split lip, casting a blue-eyed glare shaking in rage at the hedgehog. Shadow's own ruby gaze narrowed as he stepped over Treize to leave the infirmary "Just know this much. If I _ever_ see you again, you'll be fortunate to have enough pieces left to put back together."

With that, the midnight loner disappeared from the base, from G.U.N itself and for a while, the rest of the world. A fact that couldn't have made the human happier, for his "actions above and beyond the call of duty" during that mission promoted Treize to Special Agent, a position that involved much more stealth and subtlety in its application, just the methods the human preferred. From there, he commanded others to rain down justice or wrapped himself into deep covert operations to keep the planet safe and shielded from any threat that presented itself. Though deep down, the thoughts of their confrontation never really left his memory.

_I guess this was only a matter of time before we met again…_Treize thought to himself, brushing the dirt from his suit as he retrieved a rifle from a fallen solider as he picked up his own bruised body back to as much potential as it could go. To him, it wasn't just a matter of international security, as noble a goal as that sounded. Shadow had dragged this battle down into its simplest forms; survival and revenge. And Treize was a very sore loser. Gathering his breath and wits back about him, the agent took off towards the nearest method to reach the higher floors where his quarry had run before.

Suddenly, it darted across the corner of his eye. Almost invisible, it was there only for an instant, too quick for most mere mortals to even comprehend. But that one blip in his peripheral glance made the human's skin stand on end. A streak of iridescent darkness slicing through corridor like the aftereffect he was named for. "No more running Shadow. No more innocent sacrifices. This time, I put you in your place, or I just put you down."

* * *

No sooner than Shadow removed himself from their conversation did the thought strike Dr. Caimen's mind like the prick of a needle. He had new orders, as did the troops currently engaged in this little coup, but how many of them even _knew_ that much? Were the rest of his comrades from the Guardian Unit of Nations still floundering around within the bowels of the building, being led by a lost sheppard? Turning to Rouge, the canine asked "Did you get any word about who's actually in charge of this little sham?"

Twitching her ears, the young huntress pondered that thought for a moment, running back through the conversation in her mind before drawing a blank "No, they didn't say. You think the agency called out the new orders?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Cale replied, pulling his own mobile phone from a pocket "Authorization three-six-six-zeta. This is Agent Caimen. Get me Local Ops Twenty-One"

"Copy Agent Caimen, go ahead" the voice on the other end responded after a moments burst of white noise.

"This is Special Agent Caimen calling all deployed troops at this location. Operation terminated. Repeat, operation terminated. All forces pull back to respective bases. Authorization Theta-Six-One." It was a long shot to be sure, and there was nothing else Cale could do. Their next move rested solely on the minds and decisions on politicians and officers in some secure location. If Rouge had been successful as she claimed to be, then the rest would fall easily into place and this night of stress and siege would dissolve away into memory. If not…

"Unable to comply, Agent Caimen. Operation security has been compromised. Primary targets are set to be quarantined or terminated."

That last word grabbed three sets of attention, even stopping Sonic from his distracted pacing. With the audience all staring at the doctor, Cale felt his skin pale and stomach sink "By who's authority?! I'm in command of this sector!"

"Special Agent Treize, Task Force Zero One" came the reply before the line clicked dead. The name meant nothing to the aqua hedgehog, who simply sported a curious look. Dr. Caimen had only heard of the human in rumor or email, so the physician only furrowed his brow. Only Rouge stepped back in some form of emotion, her wide blue eyes shaking and ivory glove over her mouth. She'd heard that name come up in conversation only once, the day Shadow resigned from the Guardian Unit of Nations and vanished for almost a year. Even now, she could still see the fire in those bloodred eyes and hear the venom in his tongue "_Him?!_ They sent _him_ in?! Oh my god!"

In an instant, the bat took off after the echo of her former partner, canine and hedgehog in pursuit. "What's going on Rouge? Why do you look so spooked?" Sonic had to ask, if only for his own good.

"Treize was the reason Shadow left G.U.N. And if half of the things he said about that guy are true, then we have to stop him here and now before they kill each other!"

That was all the encouragement the blue blur needed before he kicked off into a full speed sprint. It didn't take a scientist to deduce that wherever Shadow was, Amy would be racing towards. And if that included even a small fraction of the calamity that tonight had become, then Sonic owed it not just to her, but even to his midnight rival to help them break out of here. _If it weren't for me, this never_ _would have happened. Shadow, _this_ makes us even! _

* * *

**What? I couldnt make it _that_ easy for them all. But hey, this is Sonic and Shadow we're talking about here. They'll be fine...right?**

**Bring on the reviews!**


	31. In The End

**Thats right folks, this is IT! The final chapter in this little tale. No more cliffhangers or open ends. This is where one shall stand and one shall fall.**

* * *

Part Thirty: In The End

Some would consider the act of teleportation to be unnerving and even ridiculous compared to the rest of the known universe. To transform one's body into pure energy, move through dimensions most would never see and then break back through the barriers of reality to reappear in the physical realm in a place completely different was utterly insane to most 'normal' beings in the universe. Even Sonic the Hedgehog, perhaps the most world-renowned thrill seeker had only attempted the feat a handful of times, and even he would admit that such a notion as having his molecules come apart bothered him just a bit. But to the ultimate life-form, it was simply another means to accomplish whatever mission he had been charged with. And at the moment, his duty and only charge in life was to save the person who saw more than melancholy and subdued anger in his heart. The one who now bore his future inside her, a future he would sacrifice his ultimate soul for. And it was starting to bug Shadow that one of his most important and viable abilities was rendered useless by his weakened condition. For these were the moments that required no delay, no hesitation in their execution as he rushed back down through the halls he had just ascended from. _Hang on my flower, I'm almost there!_

Leaping over the remains of the door that his cobalt counterpart had broken, Shadow nearly tripped over the lifeless form of a grunt as he darted down corridors and bounced through various rooms looking for any trace of Amy Rose. Even at speeds well beyond reckless in such a claustrophobic environment, every one of his senses were peaked and alert. All the crimson-splashed hedgehog needed was a whisper, a milliseconds glance, _any_ sign would do. Sadly, his efforts yielded nothing but wreckage and ruin on the floor, mostly from his own efforts. None of the still conscious guards engaged him, if they were fortunate enough to even spot the black blur dart past. Shadow growled to himself, combining frustration with unadulterated power as he brushed back the bristling fur along his forehead. Once again, the future he never really deserved nor seen coming had seemed to dance right out of his hands. _How much harder to I have to fight to just be at peace? What else must I give to be given tranquility?_ Those thoughts seemed to bounce around inside him like a reckless pinball until the solution dawned on him with its simplicity.

It was such an obvious oversight that the hedgehog nearly slapped himself. Besides Sonic himself, Shadow was the fastest thing in the building. Even if his blossom was moving at her full speed, there was no way she could outrun him. Unless she somehow mastered the power of Chaos Control itself, but that was a feat he didn't find very likely. So that left only the most rewarding option that she was still close by.

Of course, speed was not much of an advantage in the closed quarters of a building. Though if need be, he would be more than willing to tear the structure down to its foundations if anything stood in his way as long as her safety was assured. Darting back down the corridor he'd come, Shadow took every corner and crossroads on the level, leaping over the reminders of his potential. But perhaps it was the way the blood still hovered right in level with his nose or the constant cycle of taunting and prodding of his heart that actually made the ultimate life-form almost double over, sapping the speed from his shoes. If were _anyone_ else in this world, then he would have resorted to more extreme and impatient methods already, but this was far different. This was Amy Rose, _his_ Amy Rose. And if Shadow had to crawl to her on his bleeding hands and knees to be at her side, then so be it. He would have his absolution, and much sooner than seemed probable in the current stream of time…but was it soon enough?

* * *

Every step forward was like the wave chasing down the stone that made it. Even if the pace was nowhere near the breakneck speed of their comrades, the three of them stayed locked in straight and true in their course, each with their own reasons but all keeping in harmony. Whatever differences or divides they might have had were silently buried in the moment, for there was too much on the table now to risk a weak hand.

Covering the rear with twin tails purring true was Tails. Ever since he was a kit, the bright orange canine had been surrounded by violence and insanity, and the thought of such deeds striking so close to home made his young core blaze. Or perhaps it was all those years spent fighting along side the fastest thing alive that had finally rubbed off on him to do whatever his heart told him was right. Whatever it was, the energetic kitsune would do what he could to protect her during these most precarious of times.

Never one for taking the simplest route, the strongest member of the trio descended the stairway not by step or flight, but by leaps and bounds off wall and railing alike. Just as he had always done since he could stand, Knuckles had been charged with the protection of something most precious and a source of great power. For if each emerald scattered about the planet represented the emotional energy of the world, then the Master Emerald was the embodiment of love and passion. Without the other gemstones, the Master was but a glowing rock. But without the shining green stone, the other emeralds were just as worthless. Such was the case here, as the guardian kept his senses peaked and muscles tense. Just as he did a thousand times before, the echidna was ready to tear into any challenge if it meant something so precious as love and life would be preserved.

And leading them all in their charge, one delicate step at a time was the blossoming flower that had been the center of this odyssey since that fateful night of a party and a broken heart. But that core had been wrapped in tender bandages of ebony and trust and now beat stronger than ever, no longer hidden behind layers of youthful innocence and ignorance about the world around her. Maybe her blacken beau was finally rubbing off on her, or perhaps Amy Rose had stared danger in the face one time too many, but now she understood so much more. She _felt_ so much more, not just about the reality itself but about him. Shadow may be the 'ultimate life-form' on the surface, but she'd seen into the turbulent core of her knight, and inside was that same feeling of love and longing, locked away under carefully built walls of anger and loss. Yet that heart still beat true, and its valor made her feel more content that she'd ever known. Which led her down this little escapade to reclaim her place in his arms.

"There it is, Amy! The isolation level!" the airborne fox called out. Indeed, the group approached the broken and bloodstained remains of a shattered air-tight door. Practically leaping over its frame, the bright cherry hedgegirl skidded to a halt before she tripped over a lifeless pile of armor and skin, bare feet catching the edge of a crimson puddle. Once her mind had caught up to her motion, Amy couldn't help but gasp at the scene, for it was nowhere near what she had pictured. Even the echidna's violet eyes went a bit wide at the display of when indomitable will meets breakable boundaries.

"What happened down here? It looks like a blender exploded!" the young fox quipped.

"I'm sure Shadow will appreciate the complement" Knuckles replied, poking at one of the bodies to ensure its condition.

"You think… you think he did all this?" her voice emerged as barely above a whisper.

"Without a doubt. Sonic may be reckless, but he's not _this_ cold" replied the spike wielding sentry.

No words could counter his estimate, for she knew somehow that he was right. Deep down, Amy wasn't sure what to make of such a scene. There was little doubt in her mind that the echidna was dead on about his suspicions on the source of such primal power. She'd seen first hand what her ebony knight could do under duress or when he was intensely focused, she could still feel the echo of his presence in the air. And Rose trusted in the fact that it was _her_ that the dark hedgehog was looking for. But what had driven him to go so far as to do all this?

Was he even still alive after such a brawl?

And most important of all, what would stop him from going this far again?

Amy's legs wanted to simply dissolve under her frame as the pressure began to build in her ribs, and if not for the steadying frames of the two males, she would have done just that. But as a pair of sturdy braces came across to bear her lithe frame, there is was. A flickering image of crimson and charcoal standing at the other end of the hall, fists clenched and eyes almost vibrating with tempered energy. And with one look that felt like it was a mile away, those blood-red eyes almost seemed to soften.

"Shadow…" her voice was soft and warm as it emerged just barely at whisper's level. Still it was like a glacier crashing into a wildfire as in an instant, Shadow's hands dropped to his sides and spines floated down into their normal resting place. Wordlessly, the red-splashed hedgehog glided closer towards her, relieved grin threatening to break his stonic exterior when the young flower did the one thing even Shadow had not anticipated.

As soon as he was within touch distance, she shyed away from those hands covered in affection and blood. In the air, the feelings of anxiety and suspense had grown beyond palatable, as even the other males noticed her withdrawal. A reaction that cracked apart the sweet bliss of the moment as both of them realized what had just transpired. Even longing anxiousness gave way to such a basic instinct as concern and even fear. His outstretched hand faltering back to his side, his crimson eyes lowered shut as Amy suddenly began to spout "Shadow, I'm sorry! I just"

"No Rose, I understand." he responded, voice smooth but weakened down to a whisper. "I failed to anticipate just how hard these humans would try and stop me, and so I answered in kind. In doing so, I had to tap into the side of me you should never have had to witness. So it's quite ironic that my efforts to save you have probably cost me your regard…"

By this point she had heard enough sorrow and apologizing from his tone, so Amy reacted with the one surefire way she could think of to reinforce her dark knight's feelings with her own. Deftly stepping over that barrier of apprehension from events current, just hearing his heart carried on that voice once again had reached out to touch her very center. As soon as she was within range, those delicate cherry hands reached out to envelop those charcoal cheeks to lock his eyes down to hers "Oh Shadow…" were the only words to escape her lips before they graced his own. Instantly, that iridescent spark that had come to be between them found its fuel reenergize, as the kiss expanded beyond a simple peck into a another, then a bit more and more again.

"Sheesh, you think you two could wait until _after_ we make a daring escape?" interrupted that time-tested wit from down the corridor, where another hedgehog stood, grin wide and cerulean shoulders shrugged.

"Faker, one of these days that eavesdropping tendency you have is going to get you shot" Shadow replied with a light growl.

"Nah, the bullet would just bounce off his ego" Knuckles could not help but inject, earning a chuckle from the sunset kitsune. Sonic clutched his hand over his heart, but even the target hedgehog was laughing slightly. It was as if all the evening's tension had been bled dry in a sheer frenzy of fury and countered blows.

Cuddling to her knight's ivory-peaked chest, Amy allowed herself the first easy smile in felt like eternity. "Shadow, I'm so glad you're all right. It felt so horrible being without you, without even _knowing_ if you were okay…" Though her voice sounded steady enough to most, only Sonic and Shadow could really tell that the young flower was putting her best foot forward. Those sweet tones still carried a wavering current of anxiety and uncertainty beneath them, ones that the ultimate life-form felt past due to resolve. "It's nothing compared to the fragments of the past. Still, my only concern was you. I've already come too close to losing you once. I _will not_ risk it again" Shadow's voice took on a primal edge for a moment, but he was quick to soothe it back into normal frequencies.

Still, they were tones that well trained ears easily picked up on as they came down to their level "Wow, Shads. I've never heard you show that much worry about anyone. Not even me! Amy, hun, I think I'm a touch jealous." Rouge said with an unabated smile as she approached through the air, a panting canine in a lab coat in tow. Once at the corner of the crossed intersection, Cale leaned heavily against the wall as the huntress floated further to her ruby guardian's open hands. "Guess I… need to… work out more" Caimen stammered out in spurts. Most of the remaining guests were at least relieved or positive about the good doctor's appearance. Only Shadow was still hesitant about were the wolf's allegiances stood.

"Doctor, how long have you been in on this plan? How long have you been watching us?" he asked. The midnight hedgehog didn't expect the truth per se, but his answer would give him an estimate on how badly the agency wanted him back or out of the way, lie or not.

Luckily for him, Dr Caimen was just as tired of this mess as everyone else. The sheer madness of this operation had opened his eyes to just how paranoid true power can make a person. Form here on out, it was time for honesty for himself, his patients, and the audience itself "I was stationed here over a year ago, shortly after you left G.U.N. I was part of a team with a simple mission; to find you, observe your behavior and keep you under our eye. The only reason that the higher ups chose hospitals was because they figured you'd eventually find that challenge you simply couldn't tame." Now that his pulse had steadied, the canine stood tall, fixing the collar of his coat "Through this whole mess, my orders were the same, and I _never_ expected you to show up the way you did the first time we met. And while it is true that I kept my superiors informed of your activities, I never knew that this… all this was their contingency. And for that Mr. Shadow, I am truly sorry. Sorry that you all had to be exposed and drug through this."

Even if the wolf was lying profusely, Shadow knew that even hinting about such a mission was a grave offense against the regulations that had once weighed him down during his employ with the Guardian Unit of Nations. It didn't mean that he had given Caimen any kind of leeway, but the midnight hedgehog nodded his understanding of the problem. "I don't like being kept under a microscope like a parasite, but I doubt the agency will settle for anything less. Is that what you were talking about upstairs?"

Nodding, the ash colored physician gestured to the ivory bat "Miss Rouge was able to get in touch with the higher powers and call back the operation. I think right now it's just Treize and those soldiers directly under him we have to contest with, they we're the only ones who are ignoring the message."

"Ignoring? How the hell are we supposed to deal with the words of liars and hypocrites!" a new voice bellowed out from the shadows around the corner behind Caimen, who turned to face the intruder with jaw agape. Instantly, Shadow's fur stood on end as his fists clenched and crimson orbs focused on the barrel of the automatic rifle that Treize had leveled at him. Instinct positioned Shadow in front of Amy, easily willing to use his body as a shield if so needed, as was the same with Knuckles moving to cover Rouge, fists leveled and ready to strike. Unused to dealing with such personal firepower, Tails kept his cover around the corner, letting his ears take in all the dramatics he could stand, but Sonic felt the wind calling his name as his blue spines twitched anxiously. All either hedgehog normally needed was a split second's opening, a single breath of hesitation. But with so much possibility for collateral damage, both held their ground as Treize emerged from the darkness, but no further. The human knew how far his reach was and fully intended to keep his quarry at length.

"Agent Treize! What the hell are you doing?! This is in direct violation of your orders!" Cale barked out. The human did not even tilt his sunrise capped head as he replied, keeping both hazel eyes and rifle sight on Shadow. "On the contrary, Doctor. My orders haven't changed since someone turned traitor and abandoned those who counted on him. Do you remember that, Shadow? Can you still see their faces?"

Snarling, the ebony warrior lashed back "Can you? Do you _really _think that capturing me will solve anything?"

Instead of an instant retort, Agent Treize chuckled that same mirth that had always irritated the hedgehog whenever it emerged from his throat "Still as arrogant as ever, eh Shadow? Since when was all of this about you? After all, we could have just left you for dead on the operating table, but this way you can at least watch your children grow up from an isolation cell."

And that was the breaking point right there. Threats of pain and imprisonment were easily dismissed by the ultimate life-form when they were pointed at him. But when levied against those who hadn't even taken their first breath, that was simply infuriating in a realm all its own. But Shadow wasn't the only one who had become fed up with standing still, and that fact would easily work out in favor of the dark knight. Since Treize had locked onto Shadow and kept his focus there, the human had to at least turn his eyes as far as they could go to accurately watch anyone else. Which meant when Sonic braced himself for an offensive all his own, the agent had suddenly divided his attention between two very fast-moving targets. The moment those brown orbs quickly flashed to one side to watch the blue blur, Shadow took to the air in a monumental burst of speed and wrath. Treize's finger pulsed back on the trigger as reflex demanded, but it was almost futile without the guiding sight behind the weapon as three high velocity rounds zipped past the hedgehog's cranium, past Dr Caimen's muzzle and into the wall.

But where the human had failed, the ultimate life-form succeeded. Deep from within his recharging core, deep red electricity swirled around his fist as Shadow connected with a bone-shattering hook to the taller soldier's cheek, before momentum carried his weight into a follow through kick that planted the heel of his airshoe into the back of the falling human's neck. Even the bandages around the hedgehog's body could not take the torque and fell away from his body as Treize hit the ground with a satisfying thud and did not try and stand again. Once Shadow stepped back to confirm his work, Cale bound the human's arms and legs with surgical tubing retrieved from nearby laboratory wreckage. "Nice shot, Shadow. I thought for sure you would have tossed him through the window" the canine jested.

Smirking in response, the midnight clad sentry vented a quiet sigh as his pulse slowed to mortal norms. Crossing his arms across an almost completely healed sternum, he spared the defeated one last glare "The thought had crossed my mind. But that wouldn't have taught him anything, and then this mess would never have ended. At least this way, he can answer for his failures. What about the rest of the organization?"

Shaking his head, the canine nodded over to Rouge, who was approaching with ruby guardian in tow "Leave them to us. She still has some pull, as I imagine even you do, and I'm in charge of this coup now. I can't guarantee that they will simply forget about you, but I'll do what I can to make sure all this never happens again."

"Same goes for us too, Shads. You don't have to worry" added the ivory huntress, catching a mild look of dismay from the echidna "Wait, we will? How the hell…"

Rouge cut him off with a soft, yet solid glare, making Knuckles shut his open mouth and nod "Yea, no worries."

"Shadow? Worry? Never heard those two words in the same sentence before" Sonic butted in, drawing in light mirth from the rest before the fastest thing alive nodded over to where Amy was waiting just behind them "Now then, don't you have someone else to attend to, 'faker'?"

Giving his doppelganger a patented 'humph', Shadow turned to face Amy once more, and was rewarded with a bright cherry blur crushing against him, arms linking behind his neck and warm cheek nuzzled against the ivory patch on his chest. No real words were needed at the moment, as this simple gesture was far more powerful. Such a mark of victory had been shown time and time again throughout history, and it never seemed to grow dimmer or meaningless. "Let's go home, Shadow" she whispered to him, even though everyone else within the gathering caught it.

"Yea, Amy's right. I've officially had my fill of hospitals! No offense doc" Knuckles added.

"None taken." Dr. Caimen smiled in reply as Rouge offered a light hug as her thanks "If you need me, just give a ring down at my club" she offered, which Cale accepted with a nod as the two treasure hunters departed back down the staircase, the echidna's arm wrapping around her shoulders and ivory locks tangling with red dreadlocks as they both leaned over to just savor the company.

"We should probably get going too, Tails. I'm guessing someone is worried sick back at your shop" Sonic added with a shrug and a grin. Naturally, it only took a fraction of a second for the canine genius to jog his own memory "OHMYGOSHCREAM!" he practically yelped out and took off down the hallway in a bright orange blur. Laughing at his little brother's overzealous nature, Sonic was also quite relieved that all this was over. Sure, he didn't have the starring role in this adventure, but the cause was all the same, as was the victory. "Take care of yourself Shadow. Don't let me catch you in any more trouble."

Shadow gave him a mock glare somewhere between annoyance and gratitude, to which the cobalt cruiser gave his classic thumbs-up. But as that hand was in midair, another one reached out to enfold it. This one was smaller, covered in bright pink fur, and far more delicate "Thank you, Sonic. I mean it."

"Heh, it was nothing Ames, really. Besides, we're counting on you to keep him in check."

"Oh ha ha, faker" Shadow butted in.

"I will Sonic. He's in good hands" Amy said, wrapping her arms back around the darker hedgehog's waist.

"Now then, I need to go catch Tails before he embarrasses himself. See you two later!" And with that, the fastest thing alive was off once again, leaving only the two loves to head out at their own pace. Casting one last look over at the good doctor, Shadow's question was beaten by Cale's nod for them to go "Just make her happy, Shadow."

In one fluid motion, his flower was cradled tightly back in his arms, a position she relished in. Amy's grip secure around his neck, the ultimate life-form followed the path their comrades had laid down, out of the building, past the dwindling remains of any sort of crowd and into the east, just as the first hints of sunlight began to breach over the horizon.

Finally, there was some small sense of relief as the suspense and tension of the evening bled into night sky. The sides of the board had clashed twice over with so many futures at stake, with ambitious empires falling and a new sense of unbiased peace breaking though into the future. Whatever future that was still lay deep in the fog of uncertainty, but for the first time in a long while, no one seemed to mind. At least, there was absolution for one and peace for all.

_Terminus (aka: fade to black...)_

* * *

**I really, REALLY hope that this wont be percieved as deus ex machina, but I felt that this was the best way to bring this tale to a close. Granted, there is a completely seperate version of this story out there somewhere, but it might stay where it is for now...**

**Regardless, I do hope you have enjoyed watching all this unfold.**

**-Shade**


	32. Once more, unto the breach

**Okay, well that was the technical ending, but here's the part I know some of you REALLY want to read. And so, one last scene to appease you, the readers....**

* * *

Epilogue:

_Some time in the not too distant future…_

There was something about the rising sun that still managed to reach out to him and wrap its fingers around his very soul. Sure, he'd seen this ritual a thousand times over from both the ground level and far, far above it. But it was different in the sea of stars that surrounded the ARK. For one, the colony was fairly reliant on solar energy to power all its various laboratories and utensils, so he's seen the sun more often than the moon in the beginning. The real truth of the matter was that this, all of this tranquility encased in the moment, was part of a promise fifty years a whisper. And it all started with a question.

"Shadow, do you ever wonder how many stars are out there?" her lyrically sweet voice asked.

The midnight hedgehog had shrugged his shoulders as he stood at her side "Sometimes. The professor says that it's impossible to count them all, but that just means there are so many more beyond here, so many more possibilities."

Giggling softly at her companion's reply, Maria tucked a stray lock of shining blond back behind her ear "You always do look at the big picture, don't you Shadow. Not that we can see most of them with the sun always right there."

"Indeed. Though the professor says that when the sun disappears under the horizon, he can see the entire Milky Way band from Earth. He says it never fails to inspire him" Shadow responded, reaching out as if to hold the star in his palm.

Then the idea had sprouted in her mind like a true blossom "When we go down there, we should see how many stars there really are out there. And we can even stay up all night just to watch the sun come back up again! How bout that?"

Her enthusiasm always brought a smile to the hedgehog's lips, and the prospect itself was too good to pass up "Sounds like a plan to me…"

Crimson eyes focused on the horizon, Shadow kept his gaze steady and neutral as that scene played out in his memory, as it had every time he saw the light of a new day breach the darkness. Granted, this wasn't the first time he had tried to pay homage to the vow he'd made a lifetime ago, but this time was a complete change in the trend. Every other replay before this had been him all alone, and that just made the echo sound hollow and lifeless. Now, the ultimate life-form had more than a voice to fill the gap. He had someone who had managed to break through that wall of melancholy and displaced anger. Someone who hadn't been afraid of his potential and to look deeper into the workings of his soul. And most of all, he'd found someone who meant just as much to him as Maria did, and maybe more. _Now I understand what she said 'There's more than one way to live forever…'. Maria, thank you._

And that someone was tucked under his arm, sleeping lightly with her bight cherry locks snugly on his shoulder. Allowing one more small smile to flash across his face as he leaned back against the tree trunk on that hillside that was more than just an impressive landmark. Their spot had become both a private retreat form them and them alone, a place they had spent many an hour at in the months since that fateful night in the city. It had been nothing short of a bureaucratic mess to clean up in their wake, but the crimson-splashed warrior left that to the rest of his associates. His main focus after that ordeal had been trying to show Amy that even his wonderfully chaotic life had those times in it where he could show her that softer side of him no one else ever would see. Not to mention enjoying those closer moments with his beloved Rose. Though, when times called for a less delicate hand, the ultimate life-form was more than willing to flex his abilities.

Sonic would still swing by from time to time, inbetween his other world-spanning journeys. Sure, it was fairly obvious the cobalt cruiser was bored without a certain mad tyrant trying to conquer or decimate the world. But after a few weeks of exploring the planet, the fastest thing alive had approached his darker counterpart with an idea all his own. To fill Shadow's position with the Guardian Unit of Nations. With recent events, the agency was sure to be looking for qualified operatives, and the faker's speed certainly gave him that. At first, Shadow had been shocked that Sonic would even suggest employment with the forces that tried to get rid of them not too long ago, but Sonic made very logical points that it was the best way for him to do what he was born to do, protecting freedom and helping those who needed it. Not to mention the blue blur could make sure that Shadow, Amy and the rest of their comradery were left in peace, something the cobalt cruiser couldn't pass up, nor could the ebony sentry protest. And so, with some help from Rouge, Sonic quickly ascended the ranks, specializing in search-and rescue and counterinsurgency operations. Besides, even if she would never say it out loud, Rose had to admit that her former crush looked pretty striking in full commando gear.

With his best friend off saving the world as he always did, Tails turned his attention back to doing what the young genius did best; hands on mechanics and other mind-testing work. After redesigning and rebuilding the Tornado, the young kitsune had also begun to work with the higher powers in this new and calmer world, eventually taking a position with Lockheed-Martin to build the next line of high performance aircraft. Occasionally, he'd even pass along his ideas to NASA for the new space shuttle. That and Sonic would drop in whenever he could to hang out with his canine brother. Of course, a genius can't work on an empty stomach, so Cream was spending more and more time with him, on and off duty. When time and conditions allowed it, Amy and the young doe would still go out to shop, taste test and all those girly things, whereas Tails would pick Shadow's brain for his perspective on chaos energy, or the occasional remote vacation spots for a well deserved couple's getaway.

K.H.A.O.S was still as lively as ever, though the atmosphere had changed a bit. Rouge still managed it and Knuckles was hired on as a full time bouncer, but that was only during the darkened hours of night. During the daylight, the more voluptuous treasure hunter was still applying her trade all around the world, meaning sooner or later she was bound to run into Sonic, but that possibility didn't bother either of them. The bat had quite the skill with her lips and voice, and the hedgehog couldn't just turn in a friend like that. Besides, Sonic was fairly sure that if she ended up in a bind, a certain bright red brawler would bust her out of it anyway. And wherever Rouge's jobs would take her, Knuckles would generally tag along, if for nothing else to sample the martial arts of the world. Besides, when the echidna was away, he'd call on either Silver or Shadow to watch the establishment. The metallic hedgehog had no qualms holding the more belligerent partygoers in a telekinetic freeze and tossing them out whereas the darker sentry preferred to disable and embarrass whoever challenged his authority. Which was why they preferred to call Silver, but only for the business' sake.

Cale Caimen came within a hair's distance from resigning from the Guardian Unit of Nations immediately following that night. All of the conspiracy and hypocrisy his simple surveillance mission devolved into had eaten away at his conscience, even if the excuse of 'just following orders' would have landed the canine either in prison or in the ground. But once a few 'issues' within the organization were resolved or removed, he accepted a continuation of his posting. Besides, being in one of the continent's more prestigious health establishments had yielded him something useful indeed; decent medical training. Granted, it wasn't a complete education, but Cale wasn't exactly ignorant about such matters, so it didn't take long until his position as doctor and caregiver became permanent. Paired with the fact that the ash-coated wolf was suddenly the most experienced physician when dealing with ultimate life-forms, it was fairly ensured that he would be dealing with Shadow more than most. That and since Cale had earned Amy's trust, Shadow was soon to grudgingly acknowledge the canine.

And as for Amy, she was still applying her trade in the kitchen and the garden like always. The bright cherry blossom took heart in sharing her talents with her dark knight, even if Shadow's skill with plants was fleeting. Like most other hedgehogs she had met, he had only a small dose of patience, especially for things that took as much time as they did subtlety. Still, in the end it was Shadow who surprised her by somehow creating a hybrid flower between a rose and a black fire lily. The result was a flower that opened up only at night, petals of a pink shade striped with black that would track the moon, just as a sunflower would lock onto the day. And thanks to the rabbits Vanilla and Cream, this new seed had become quite popular. Plus, with their help, Amy Rose still stood as champion when it came to things cooked, grilled and baked. To be sure, Shadow was a potent student and could pick up on her dishes after a few attempts, but her palette was extensive indeed. And it had grown even wider in the recent weeks, thanks to some new incentive.

Incentive that soon began to stir awake while still bundled in her arms, rousing the subdued Rose as well "Mmmm… good morning you two" she whispered downward, catching Shadow's ear also and snapping his attention to something even more precious than a rising star. The two small packages snuggled against his flower's chest.

On one side was a youth as dark as his father, enveloped in a sky blue blanker. His bright amber eyes fluttered open, as the child yawned aloud. Two tiny arms striped in a similar jade reached up towards his mothers' jaw as she leaned in to dote a kiss upon his forehead and quills that were much closer to Sonic's style than his father's "Good morning, my little Elias." The little hedgeling responded with something between a yawn and a growl, but his newborn voice would easily melt the coldest of hearts.

And not to be denied, the other cocooned bundle also began to paw for her mother. Contrasting her brother completely, the daughter was coated head to toe in ivory, though her quills faded from white to a bright crimson hue much in the form of her mother. Deep blue eyes already open, her curious gaze was focused on the clouds dancing in the sky, causing Amy to giggle softly "And Cynder, don't you look simply fascinated!" Cooing in her own reply, the little bundle of fire squirmed closer to her mother's chest.

Looking back over to Amy, the midnight warrior used his free hand to stroke the cheeks of their children, _his_ children. _After all, what point would there be in perfection if it were stuck in one generation. _"I guess they wanted to see what all the curiosity was about" he added, gently squeezing his flower's shoulder with the arm tucked behind her.

Amy's smile grew wider, as it always did whenever Shadow showed this side of his persona, and leaned over to kiss him as well "They're probably hungry, love. Growing bodies need a lot of fuel." And indeed, at the very mention of breakfast, both bundles of joy made excited noises.

Wordlessly, he nodded and stood tall, taking Elias in one arm to keep the other wrapped around their mother. For now, Shadow understood just what perfection was truly supposed to be, and that feeling enveloped him like a warm blanket. _I am Shadow the Hedgehog, the ultimate life-form created in space. I will be true both to my design and my heart, watching over those whom I love most as long as I breathe. This is who I am…_

* * *

**I have to give a crapton of credit to my friend and fellow author, shadowamypunk. Without her, this wouldve been near impossible to do. And also my thanks to my friends Prosha-chan and Sabrina for their support and many new ideas. Last, but not least, to you, the readers and reviewers. My thanks and appreciation go to you as well.**

**Until we meet again...**


End file.
